Oh, Baby!
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Collaboration with IrishShipperholic. They're twin sisters and living each other's lives. Katherine and Elena Gilbert's lives - as well as their husbands' lives - are about to change...FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Baby!**

**by Erin Salvatore and IrishShipperholic**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Vampire Diaries. We're just borrowing.**

_**Note: This is another collaboration that I'm doing with my good friend, Katie (IrishShipperholic). It's an AU/AH, and the endgame couples are Delena and Kalijah, but it starts out with Elejah and Datherine. The summary: They're twin sisters and living each other's lives. Katherine and Elena Gilbert's lives - as well as their husbands' lives - are about to change...FOREVER!**_

**Chapter One******

An identical set of mocha chocolate brown eyes stared back at Katherine Gilbert Salvatore from across the dining room table at the boardinghouse Katherine lived in with her husband Damon. Katherine let out a sigh and her fraternal/identical twin sister Elena Gilbert Mikaelson did the same. "Do you really think that we can pull this off, Katherine?" Elena asked quietly. "Because you know that this won't be like all the other times we switched identities, right?"****

Katherine let out a soft snort of laughter as she shook her head of wavy dark brown hair. "Lena, where is your sense of trust? You want Damon's baby and I am DYING to know what Elijah is like as a lover – personally," Katherine said as she leaned over to reach out for Elena's hands, while Elena mimicked the motion, clasping the slender fingers matching hers – right down to the manicured nails.****

"When do we start?" Elena asked as a slow grin began to ease its way onto her face, a matching one moving onto her sister's face.****

"Here's what I'm thinking," Katherine said before she began to explain the plan to her sister. Several hours later, Katherine smoothed down the jacket of the dark red dress-and-jacket combination that Elena had loaned to her to use for her plan to seduce Elijah at work. She had learned from Elena that he often ate lunch – alone – in his office and she knew this would be her big chance to seduce him.****

Katherine knocked on the door and waited for the British accent to come but she only heard…nothing so she knocked again and this time a voice replied back, "Come in!" She did just that, her hands trembling as she stepped easily into the role of her twin sister.****

"I brought you some lunch because I thought you might be hungry," she explained as she moved closer until she was perched on the corner of his desk, leaning over until her lips were brushing his, her breasts nestling against his chest.

Elijah smiled against her lips. "Thank you, Elena." He kissed her again and then pulled back to admire the dress she was wearing. "Is that a new dress? I like it."****

Katherine smiled. "It is, actually. It was an impulse buy."

"I think it's beautiful, whether it was an impulse buy or not." He kissed her again before getting up from his chair to go to the door, locking it. "I was kind of hoping you'd visit me, my love, because I feel like being a little naughty." He returned to her, gently taking her off the desk before shoving everything off it and laying her on her back, joining her half a beat later. "Are you feeling naughty too, my naughty wife?"****

Katherine smirked. _This is too perfect_, she thought. _He actually thinks I'm Elena._ "Are you kidding? It's hard not to feel naughty when I'm married to a sexy man like you."

He hummed as he kissed along her neck, mouth trailing along until it was stopped by the material of her dress' jacket, which he immediately peeled off, throwing it onto the floor in his haste. Then he sat her up and had her face away from him as he slowly lowered the zipper on her dress, pressing his lips to her bare spine and Katherine shivered at his cool lips moving over the skin of her back. "You feel wonderful, love," he murmured as he returned to his full height and let the dress fall away from her upper body, cupping her breasts through the material of her black-and-red satin bra – which had been another loaner from Elena before he reached back to unclasp the hooks of it, letting it fall away so he could touch her skin to skin.

Katherine yelped slightly as she felt his hands on her. He certainly knew how to pleasure a woman, that was for sure. True, Damon was excellent, but Elijah was _spectacular_. She almost felt bad for this deceit, but only almost, because she was enjoying herself too much to actually feel guilty. In fact, the only thing she felt was pleasure.

With a groan, she said, "I love you, Elijah."

Elijah smiled at her words. "I love you too, Elena."

A smile appeared on Katherine's face as well, not just because she was in heaven, but also because it wouldn't be long before he said _her_ name and not her_ sister's_.

She turned around in his arms to begin to release the buttons of his chambray shirt, watching with slightly wide eyes as his impressive chest came into her view once his shirt was gone. Elijah kissed along her neck once again while she lowered her hands to the waist of his pants, working to loosen the buckle before attacking the button and zipper of his jeans. Once they were taken care of, she slipped her hand inside the waistband of his boxers, stroking his member with her manicured nails and he groaned into the skin of her shoulder. "Elena," he ground out, his voice turning hoarse and slightly strangled.

Katherine giggled. "You like that, do you? Well, I'm just getting warmed up, my love."

With that being said, she pulled down the black and red silk panties from Elena, along with his underwear, straddling him and impaling herself with his throbbing member, rubbing her body against him hard and rough. Elijah then began to thrust just as hard and rough against her, obviously enjoying how aggressive his wife was being.

They don't hear the insistent knocking coming from the door before the speaker on the phone on Elijah's desk, which he reaches over to quickly pick up. "April; is this really important?" he asks his secretary, who tells him that his next appointment was there and waiting rather impatiently. "Tell him to reschedule or I'll call him to do that."

"I'm sorry, sir, but he won't allow me to do that," his secretary told him. Elijah groans as Katherine nibbles on his ear.

"Okay, tell him that I'll be done with my lunch meeting as soon as I can," he said, biting back another groan.

Katherine smirked at him. "I like it when you take charge like that."

Elijah shrugged then thrust up into her again. "I'm a take-charge kind of guy, I guess," he told her with a smirk, lifting her and lowering her back down again. Katherine arched her back and let out a moan as she gyrated her hips against his thrusts.

As Elijah rocked against her, his hands moved up her sides until they were cupping her breasts, thumbs moving over the nipples and turning them into a diamond-hard point. Katherine threw her head back, exposing her neck and Elijah leaned forward, his hands going around her back as he began to fervently suck and nip at the olive skin of her neck.

Katherine's breath caught in her throat. She was definitely enjoying this, and she was sure that Elijah was too.

_After the Lunch..._

Once Katherine had redressed, she quickly disappeared from her brother-in-law's office without giving him an explanation as to where she was going, knowing Elena was waiting for her downstairs. And once Katherine climbed into the passenger seat of her sister's car, she turned to find Elena smiling at her. "How did it go?" she asked but Katherine only turned to the mirror of the car to fix her appearance.

After fixing herself up, Katherine looked at her sister. "Elena, Elijah is absolutely AMAZING! Don't get me wrong, Damon is great, but Elijah is absolutely FANTASTIC!"

Elena grinned. "Our plan is working then," she said as she started the car before driving away from the curb.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Katherine said with a grin.

Elena smiled. "Now that we know that your magic is working on Elijah, I can concentrate on working mine on Damon."

"Right," Katherine said. "And do you know what your plan will be?"

"Yes. I'm going to surprise him, disguised as you, with a homemade dinner," Elena replied as she pulled the car to a stop at the stoplight that wasn't far from where her husband worked.

Katherine smiled. "That sounds perfect. Nothing gets a man's libido going like a good meal, and Damon is no exception. He's often told me that he loves my cooking just as much as he loves me, which I've taken as a compliment."

"That's good to know," said Elena. "I'll keep that in mind for when I surprise him." She smirked evilly. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this, Katherine. If all goes well, which it will, I'll be pregnant with Damon's baby in no time."

Katherine had an equally evil smirk. "Yep, and Elijah will be mine."

Neither of them realized that their entire conversation was being recorded on a cell phone or that the person recording would hurry back up to the building where Elijah worked, taking it to him personally.

Elijah took the cell phone and listened to the recording. He couldn't believe that the woman he had been with earlier wasn't actually Elena at all, but her twin sister, Katherine. The person who recorded the conversation, Dean Collins, looked at his boss after he had finished listening to the conversation.

"So, what do you plan to do now that you've discovered the truth, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elijah sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know that I should expose her, but I won't. For now, I'll let Elena and Katerina play their little game. Then, when the time is right, I'll play the recording and they'll realize that you don't play a Mikaelson and not expect to be caught."

**Note: Thus ends the first chapter of our new collaboration! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Elena and Katherine discuss their plans and Katherine seduces Elijah at work. Little do the girls know that their conversation in Elena's car was recorded.**_

_**Wow, loving the responses, guys! Keep 'em coming!**_

**Chapter Two**

** D**amon arrived home to find the lights at a dim setting and he wondered what Katherine could be up to. "Katherine? Are you here?" he called out as he set his briefcase down by the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called back. Elena gave a personal smirk as she heard his footsteps approach to where she was dressed in close to nothing.

Damon smiled as he walked into the kitchen, smelling what Elena was cooking. He approached her and kissed her cheek. "Smells good, my love."

"I'm glad that you think so, because we are having Parmesan Chicken Alfredo," Elena said as she turned her attention to the sauce.

"And what if I said that I wanted to have my wife for dinner?" Damon said as he began placing kisses down the length of Elena's arm until he reached her wrist, lifting it to suck fervently on it.

Elena smiled as she felt Damon kissing her arm and then sucking on her wrist. "Then, you shall have me, Mr. Salvatore."

She then removed her wrist from his mouth and replaced it with her own, kissing him passionately.

He reached out with one hand and blindly turned off the stove so they didn't create an actual fire before picking her up in his arms bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom, which was, gratefully, just off the kitchen, depositing her gently on the bed and following her onto it once he stripped himself of his shirt.

Elena smirked as Damon climbed into the bed with her. That man was sex on a stick and there was no doubt in her mind that they'd make a beautiful baby together. She pulled him down for a kiss, running her fingers through his short, jet black hair, which felt like black velvet against her skin and she shivered at the feel of each strand.

His mouth tore away from hers and began to lift her negligee up over her head until he could close his lips over one of her breasts, suckling it like a baby would when it was hungry.

Elena felt his lips on her breast and panted, letting out a scream of pleasure. Damon smiled against her breast. "You like that, angel?"

Elena nodded. "Oh, yes!"

Damon then pulled her negligee off and threw it onto the floor by his discarded shirt and began kissing down her body until he reached the waistband of panties. But before he could pull them down, he lifted her up and captured her lips again, taking her hands and guiding them down his body, stopping them on his member, which felt hard against them. "Do you know how much I want you right now, Katherine?"

Elena couldn't think of anything intelligent to say because her head was spinning at the moment, so she settling for nodding. Damn it, her body was on fire and it was all because of the dark-haired, blue-eyed Adonis in front of her.

He began to unbutton his jeans but she took over for the zipper then pushed them down past his waist and he kicked them the rest of the way off, doing the same with his boxers. After removing his boxers, Damon went for Elena's panties, pulling them off in a flash. "Now, my beauty, let's get down to business, shall we?"

She can only nod in response as her legs wrap around his waist in a vice-like grip. Damon smirked as he began to thrust against her, slow at first and then picked up speed, heightening both his pleasure and hers.

_ Later, Close to Dawn…_

Elena slips from bed, gathering the negligee in a bundle in her arms and putting his shirt on as well as the boxers he'd worn earlier, quickly tiptoeing out of the bedroom and then out of the boardinghouse, where Katherine had the car parked close to the wall. "Hey, Lena," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hi, Kitty Kat," Elena said as she ran her fingers through her straight but slightly messy hair to smooth it down once again.

Katherine started the car and they drove away from the boarding house. "So, how did it go?"

"It was great," her sister replied. "Damon didn't suspect a thing. He thought I was you the whole time."

"And the meal? How did that turn out?"

Elena smiled. "I wouldn't know, we never got to have any of it. He wanted to have his wife for dinner instead, so I obliged." She sighed. "That man is sex on a stick, Katherine. Damn it, why didn't I marry HIM instead of Elijah?"

"Don't worry, Lena, that will soon be remedied," said Katherine. "Once our plan succeeds, Damon will be yours for real."

They drove away from the boardinghouse and went back to their childhood home, where their mom, Miranda, was waiting for them. "My two favorite girls," she gushed happily as she brought them inside.

"Where is Tatiana?" Elena asked as she took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack next to the front door.

Miranda threw her hands up in surrender. "Lord knows what that girl is up to nowadays; the last time I heard from her, she was with Mason," their mother replied as the two girls followed her into the kitchen.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "What does she see in him anyway?"

Elena rolled her eyes as well. "Knowing her, probably something other than his money, like his body. I mean, have you seen how built he is? No wonder she's so gaga over him."

Katherine laughed at that, since it was true. Miranda looked at both girls until she looked at Elena. "Elena, Caroline called last night. She wants you to meet her downtown later."

Elena nodded. Caroline Forbes Mikaelson was her best friend and sister-in-law. Thankfully, she and her husband, Klaus, were too wrapped up in planning for the impending arrival of their first baby to really know what she and Katherine were up to, which was a good thing.

"Probably wants me to go baby shopping with her," she replied. "Since the baby is going to be a boy, my guess is that everything we buy will be blue."

"Speaking of babies, does anyone know what Kol and Alexia are expecting?" Miranda asked two of her three daughters as they joined her in the kitchen.

"No. She says she wants to be surprised and he's more than okay with that," Elena replied.

Miranda nodded. "Well, if he's okay with it, then I guess I am too."

Elena nodded as well and disappeared upstairs, coming back down five minutes later in her favorite navy dress and matching pumps. Her hair was up in a tight, high ponytail. Katherine saw what her sister was wearing and smiled. "You clean up pretty good, sister."

Elena returned her smile. "Thank you. The last thing I wanted to do was show up looking like I slept in my husband's clothes."_ Even though it was really your husband's,_ she added in her mind.

"All three of my girls are equally beautiful," Miranda said with a smile as she put each of her hands beneath her daughters' chins before leaning over to kiss their cheeks.

"How are Jeremy and Anna doing?" Katherine asked her mom. "The last post I saw on Facebook was that they were going to the doctor's to determine the gender of the baby."

"It's a girl," Miranda replied with a beaming smile.

Elena smiled when she heard the news. "That's wonderful!"

"I'm excited to be a grandmother. Jeremy is a very lucky man and I like Anna," Miranda said then changed the subject. "Who would like some pancakes?"

"I would!" Elena and Katherine answered in unison, smiling at each other when they said it.

Miranda smiled at her daughters. "Good. I'll go and get everything set."

She went into the kitchen, leaving Elena and Katherine alone. Although they were grown up now, they still loved their mother's pancakes and Elena was definitely hungry for some, especially after the wild night she had with Damon. Thankfully, Miranda was blissfully unaware of their escapades, which was good. The last thing either of them needed was being found out.

Meanwhile, their father and uncle wandered into the house, hearing voices and smiling when they both saw Katherine and Elena talking at the table. "Daddy, Uncle John!" they both said excitedly as they got up to hug the two men fiercely.

Grayson and John smiled at the girls as they hugged them. Grayson then said, "How are my angels?"

"We're good. How was the fishing trip? Did you catch anything?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"Did we catch anything? Are you kidding?" John asked with a grin before pulling out his cell phone to show his nieces the pictures.

Katherine and Elena both smiled as they looked at the pictures John showed them, impressed by the fish they caught.

"Where's Aunt Isobel?" Elena asked as they all resettled at the kitchen table.

"She had work, kiddo," John replied as he put his cell phone away once again. "She did tell me to tell you that she loves you both."

Katherine smiled and nodded. "We love her too, Uncle John. We definitely miss her."

"Yes, definitely," said Elena. "But, I'm sure that she'll visit when she's got free time."

"I'll tell her," John said with a smile. Miranda returned and kissed her husband on the lips, patting John's cheek while giving him a smile.

John smiled at his sister-in-law. "It's always good to see you, Mimi."

She smiled again. "How are you, John? How's the business going?" she asked him.

"Oh, you know how it is, Mimi, work, work, work," said John. "But, it's going well."

Miranda smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. How is Isobel?"

"She's good. She had to work, otherwise, she would have joined the lovely Gilbert ladies for breakfast this morning," he replied.

Miranda nodded. "Well, maybe you can take some to go. I know that it'll probably be lunch time before she gets to have my famous pancakes, but I thought it would be a nice gesture."

"Thank you, Mimi," said John. "That would be nice."

"Good," said Miranda. "I'll wrap some up and put them in the refrigerator so that you can take them with you when you leave later."

_**Note: Here you go, guys, an update! Stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Elena pretends to be Katherine and makes love to Damon.**_

**Chapter Three**

**A**fter the breakfast, Katherine took Elena to her bakery in downtown Mystic Falls then headed off to the hospital after getting dressed in her scrubs. To the rest of Mystic Falls, she was Dr. Katherine Gilbert-Salvatore, having decided to follow in her father's footsteps into the life of medicine. Katherine checked her schedule and saw that she had a fairly easy day today, something she hadn't had in a while.

She was on her way to the pediatrics wing when a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her into a supply closet. She was about to snap at the person when she realized that it was none other than Elijah. "Elijah, what…how did you find me?"

Elijah remained stoic as he said, "It wasn't hard, Katerina. You forget that my family is very powerful and I happen to know people. I know about your little game, how you and Elena switch identities."

Katherine got nervous. He knew? "H..How did you find out? I didn't say anything to you."

"Let's just say that your conversation with Elena after you left my office wasn't exactly confidential," said Elijah, "A man who works for me recorded your conversation on his cell phone and I still have the recording in my possession. If I have to, I'll play it for Damon and he'll find out what his wife has been up to and which one of you has been sharing his bed with him."

"Please, Elijah, don't," said Katherine. "This is just a harmless game that we're playing for the past few months. We're not looking to hurt anyone, least of all you and Damon." She felt tears stinging her eyes. "I...I love you."

Elijah would hear none of it and twisted her wrist behind her back, holding her tightly against his front, grabbing her hair with his free hand. "Consider this a warning, Katerina. You can't play a Mikaelson and not expect there to be consequences. As I said, my family is very powerful. Mess with one, and you mess with all of them."

After he was gone, Katherine rubbed her sore wrist then jumped slightly when the door opened again to reveal Alexia Branson-Mikaelson, a fellow pediatrician. "Katherine, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she examined Katherine's now-bruised wrist.

Katherine bit her lip. Did she dare tell her what Elijah had done? Their encounter hadn't exactly been a pleasant one. In fact, he threatened to expose her and Elena. Nodding, she said, ignoring her pounding heart, "I..It's nothing, Lexi. I'm fine."

Lexi raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "No, you're not. You're shaking and your pulse is racing. Now, come on, Katherine, tell me what happened. We're friends, remember?"

Katherine shook her head, removing her wrist from her hand. "I said it was nothing, Lexi."

Then, before the blonde could say anything, Katherine walked out of the supply closet. She had to warn Elena about this so that they could rethink their strategy. She had meant the words she had said to Elijah, and if she was going to prove her love to him, then some serious changes had to be made so that he didn't get to use the recording against her and Elena.

_Meanwhile…_

Lexi stomped into the office that her husband worked in and closed and locked the door. "I want you to talk some sense into your brother!" she hissed at Kol.

"Which brother are we talking about?" he asked as he got up out of his chair then moved over toward her to give her a kiss, which she turned her head at the last minute for. "Alexia, please, what's going on?"

"Your brother hurt one of my friends and I want to speak to him – NOW!" she demanded.

Kol lets out a heavy sigh then kisses the top of his wife's head before leading her out of the office he used and to the elevators so they could go to the top floors, which was where his three older brothers worked. He knocked on the middle door in a brisk manner and waited until Elijah had called out for them to come in before opening the door and guiding his wife inside.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Kol. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

Lexi answered the question for her husband. "You know damn well why we're here, Elijah! You hurt Katherine!"

"She told you, did she?"

"No, but I saw your handiwork," said Lexi. "Why the hell did you hurt her, Elijah? What did she ever do to you?"

Elijah wanted to tell her about what Katherine had done to him, but decided not to. "Let's just say that Katerina did something to displease me and I regret that I was a bit rough with her, but she had to learn her lesson, even if it had to be done the hard way."

"Her name isn't Katerina, its Katherine!" Lexi screeched as she tried to make a lunge for the other man but Kol held her back.

"Sweetheart, let's not do this here," he said soothingly as he framed her face in his hands so she would look at him. She nodded as she felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Elijah saw that Lexi was crying and looked at Kol. "Kol, I'd like to have a word with you privately, if you don't mind."

Kol nodded and looked at Lexi. "Sweetheart, why don't you go wait for me outside? Elijah and I have some private matters to discuss."

Lexi nodded and, kissing her husband, she walked out of the office. Elijah motioned for Kol to shut the door. It was quiet until Kol spoke first. "What did you want to talk about, brother?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of Alexia, since I know she was already angry enough at me, but there was a reason why I did what I did." He produced the cell phone that contained Katherine and Elena's conversation. "Elena and Kater...I mean, Katherine are playing us. I had Dean Collins record this yesterday and I'm holding onto it to use against them."

Kol blinked. "That was why Alexia was so angry before? Elijah, we have to do something about this."

"No, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" said Kol. "There's a good chance that it's going to happen again. Just because you threatened to use that against Elena and Katherine, what's to stop them from continuing their charade? Something has to give, Elijah, and we can't just sit idly by and let it go on the way it has."

"I know, but you must trust me and be patient," said Elijah. "We'll expose them, but not until the right time."

Outside, Sage approached Lexi, who was pacing back and forth outside of Elijah's office. "Alexia, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital," the redhead said and Lexi turned to her with a forced smile.

"Our brother in law hurt Katherine today. I don't know why he did it for, but I'm determined to find out," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_DOWNTOWN MYSTIC FALLS - LATER..._

Elena met with Caroline for their outing. They went to several different stores and got some things for the baby, such as some new rattles, toys, and clothes. Of course, Elena found herself secretly envying the blonde. She also imagined herself pregnant with Damon's baby.

"Elena, are you here with me or are you somewhere else?"

Caroline's voice brought her out of her reverie and Elena shook her head. "Sorry, Care, I'm just deep in thought."

"Obviously," the blonde replied. "You did that when we were shopping too." She sighed. "But, I guess I shouldn't talk. I've spaced out a few times myself. Maybe the pregnancy is messing with my head." She saw the Grill coming up. "Say, did you want to get something to eat? I've suddenly got a craving for spare ribs."

"Oh God, I'm surprised you haven't driven Klaus crazy with those cravings yet."

"If he has gone crazy, he's doing a great job of hiding it," said Caroline. "But, that man can't do enough for me. He tends to my every need, which is great. Last night, he even massaged my feet, kissing my toes as he was doing it." She sighed again. "I love him."

Elena said nothing and nodded as they entered the Grill.

They were greeted first thing by Matt Donovan, whose wife April was Elijah's secretary. He gave them a smile and asked, "Do you want a table or a booth?"

"Table," Caroline replied as she looked down at her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Matt; booths aren't an option anymore."

Matt laughed then reached out and gently patted her shoulder. "That's what April said about it when she was pregnant with Gavin a year ago," he replied, still smiling.

Elena smiled at Matt as he led her and Caroline to the table. She then heard her phone ring and looking at it, she saw Katherine's number. "That's weird, why is she calling me now?"

Caroline got to the table and Matt pulled out the chair for her, pushing it in as soon as she was seated. The blonde looked at Elena. "Lena, come on, join me."

"I'll, uh, be right back, Caroline," she replied. "Katherine's calling. I need to take this."

Not waiting for Caroline to answer her, Elena walked out to the alley and pressed "SEND." "Katherine, what's up?"

"We have a problem, Elena," her sister replied. "A really big problem."

"What? What kind of problem?"

"Elijah cornered me at the hospital," said Katherine. "He said that he knows about our little game, and he had someone record our conversation. He also said that he's going to play it for Damon."

Elena bit back a curse. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something." She sighed. "So, where are you?"

"I'm with Caroline," said Elena. "We're at the Grill at the moment. She got a craving for spare ribs." She ran a hand through her hair. "Katherine, we can't let Elijah use that recording against us. It'll ruin everything. Damn it, I knew he was clever, but I didn't think he was THAT clever."

Katherine sighs. "I'll come as soon as my shift ends. It isn't a long one today," she said before ending the call.

**Note: That ends Chapter 3! How will Elena and Katherine get out of this? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Elijah confronts Katherine and threatens her with the recording Dean made.**

_MYSTIC GRILL - LATER..._

**K**atherine pulled up to the Grill after her shift ended and walked in, seeing Elena waiting for her. The sisters hugged and sat down at the table

"We've got to rethink our strategy," said Katherine. "Our game has become complicated now that Elijah has a recording Dean made of us that he can use against us."

Elena bit on her bottom lip and thought about it. "No. We'll just keep doing it. I'm sure that Elijah thinks he will win, but we're both going to come out on top and get the man we deserve," she told her sister.

Katherine nodded. "I guess you're right."

Elena smiled. "I am right."

"So, how are we going to keep going? Elijah is already onto us, and Damon doesn't suspect a thing," Katherine said as she reached up to scratch her forehead in thought and Elena gasped when she saw the bruises in the shape of a hand.

"Katherine, did he do this to you?!" she asked in a demanding tone as she grabbed her sister's fingers and pulled her hand toward her to examine the handiwork Elijah had done.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, he did. He was angry."

Elena sighed. "Did you at least try to talk to him?" she asked her sister.

"No," Katherine said with a shake of her head. "He was angry and I don't really blame him for lashing out at me first. I just hope that he doesn't do the same to you, Lena."

Elena nodded. "Well, if he does, I'll be ready. I can be pretty tough when I want to be, Katherine. I promise you, we'll get through this." She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We've been in worst situations than this, and we've managed to come out on top before."

Katherine was about to reply when she saw Caroline approaching them. The blonde had been in bathroom for the past five minutes. She smiled when she saw Katherine. "Hey, Katherine. Elena told me that you called her. Is everything okay?"

"She needed my advice on something," said Elena, answering the question for her sister. "You know, sister stuff."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I know. My stepsister, Jessica, calls me for advice all the time."

Both brunettes nodded. Caroline was referring to the girl that her father, Bill, and his partner-husband, Stephen, adopted from Japan about two years ago. She was twelve years old and in a private school.

_Later…_

Lexi sneaks into Elijah's office as they're in a meeting and looks around for the recording she'd heard her husband and brother in law mention, holding a bobby pin in case she had to break into any drawers. She goes into all the open ones first then jiggles the one in the very middle, smirking when she sees that it was locked and using her bobby pin to unlock it.

Once she got the middle drawer unlocked, Lexi took out the cell phone that contained the recording. She then looked around to see anyone was coming and sighed in relief when she heard no one. Taking advantage of the quiet, Lexi turned on the phone and went to where the recording was kept, pressing the play button. She heard the conversation that both Katherine and Elena were having and bit her lip.

"So, that's why Elijah attacked Katherine," she said, more to herself than anyone in particular. "She and Elena are playing some kind of twisted game."

She puts it back quickly when she hears Kol's and Elijah's voices down the hall and shuts the drawer then hurries over and hides in the closet of Elijah's office while listening a little to their conversation.

Not knowing that Lexi was in the closet, Elijah walked into his office and sat at his desk, followed closely by Kol. "I just don't get it, Kol. Why would Elena do this to me? Doesn't she love me? Haven't I given her everything her heart desires?"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself?" said Kol. "Maybe she has a reason for doing this."

"I suppose I could ask her directly, but what if she denies it?"

"She won't deny it if she knows about the recording," said Kol. "Though, you might want to be a little more gentle with Elena than you were with Katherine. She may not respond well to brute force."

Elijah nodded. "I suppose you're right." He then noticed that the middle drawer had been tampered with. "I think someone has been in here."

"What do you mean?"

"The middle drawer was locked when I left," said Elijah. "I'm looking at it now and I see that it's been tampered with. No one else has the key to that drawer but me."

Kol glanced around and saw the feet belonging to his wife sticking out a little and she looked down to pull them back in, easing the door shut. "Elijah, why don't you go and see Finn for a bit; I'll check to see who did it," he suggested to his older brother as he turned back around so he didn't give his brother any suspicions.

After Elijah was gone, Lexi came out of the closet and began to poke her finger into her husband's chest. "I found that recording Elijah had made! That's why he attacked Katherine!" she hissed before backing off to calm down her nerves.

"Yes, but he made it because he was suspicious," said Kol. "He told Dean to do it while she and Elena weren't aware they were being recorded."

"Yes, but he didn't have to grab Katherine's wrist like that. She's my friend, and if it affects her, it affects me to. She's like a sister to me, Kol," Lexi replied as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

Kol saw her trying to keep her tears at bay and pulled her into his arms, "I know, Lexi, and I'm sorry that Elijah did what he did to her."

Lexi nodded tearfully. "Are you going to tell him I was here?"

"I know I should, but I'm not," said Kol. "I don't usually lie to my brother, but for you, I'll make an exception. You only did what you did because you were concerned about Katherine and I admire that about you." He sighed. "If he asks, I'll tell him that I didn't find anyone."

"Kol, you don't have to lie to him for me."

Kol nodded. "I know, but you're my wife and I don't want you to get in trouble because you wanted answers."

She nodded and clutched his arms before smiling at him. "Are you free right now?"

"I might be; I'd be free any time for my beautiful wife," he said with a smirk before guiding her out of his brother's office, checking to make sure that the coast was clear before taking her into the nearest bathroom, which happened to be in his office.

Lexi laughed as they went into the bathroom Kol's office. "You are such a bad boy, Kol Mikaelson."

"When it comes to you, my love, I can be whatever you want," said Kol. "Now, how about I show you just how bad I can be?"

Not giving Lexi a chance to reply, he kissed her passionately, pushing her up against the wall as his hands roamed up and down her body, mindful of her belly, where their child resided.

She kissed him back just as passionately, her arms moving up his chest until they met with the buttons of his shirt, ripping it open and he growled against her mouth before returning the favor, but just simply sliding her scrub top up over her head and tossing it onto the floor with his shirt. "Did you lock the door?" she whispered against his lips.

He let out a soft curse then stepped back from her and hurried over to lock the door before returning to her, resuming their kiss, his hands moving up behind her to unhook the clasps of her bra and letting it fall away from her body.

Lexi panted as she felt him take off her bra and moved her hands down to his pants, the belt, zipper and button of which she made short work of and let them fall down his legs and land in a pool on the floor. She felt herself getting close and pulled away from his lips to let out a scream of pleasure.

He thrust up into her, keeping a soft, steady rhythm and holding her close to him, his kisses spreading around her neck and collarbone before going back up to her lips to capture them.

Lexi moaned against his lips and let her hands settle on the waistband of his boxers, playing with it.

"Do you want me, Alexia?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded, giving him a soft whimper, much to his delight and he gave her what she wanted, lowering her hands beneath his as they removed his boxers altogether. He then removed her scrub pants and her panties then thrust gently into her, giving her time to adjust before he began to move.

Lexi panted as she felt his thrusts. "Oh, yes, Kol, right there. Keep going."

He grinned and continued to thrust inside of her before releasing a groan into her shoulder when he heard his oldest brother's voice on the other side of the door. "Go away, Finnegan!" he called out as he kept his rhythm going, fingers flexing against the wall as he tried not to climax with his brother as an audience.

"Yes, Finnegan, we're in the middle of Branson-Mikaelson time, and you're interrupting us!" Lexi said in agreement as she began to laugh in quiet spurts.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You two just can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes, can you? You're worse than me and Sage."

"Yes, but you and Sage have been married longer than any of us," Lexi threw back. "Besides, I'm horny and hormonal. Can you really blame us?"

Finn rolled his eyes again. "No, I suppose I can't. Sage was that way when she was pregnant with Ruby." He went to leave, but turned around and said, "Oh, and Kol, when you're done, Elijah wants to know if you were successful in finding the person who broke into his drawer."

Kol bit his lip and kept his eyes on Lexi as he said, "Uh, no, I didn't find anyone."

Finn didn't quite believe him, but decided to take him at his word. "Okay, I'll let him know."

His footsteps retreated and Lexi sighed in relief once he was finally gone. "That was close," she said as her fingers tangled in Kol's hair, playing with it.

Kol smiled. "A little _too_ close, if you ask me."

**Note: Big update, huh? Well, there was a lot here! Stay tuned as the story continues to unfold!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Lexi finds the recording that Elijah made.**

**Chapter 5**

_Salvatore Boarding House..._

** "D**ante, please come back here!" Rebekah Mikaelson Salvatore whined as she failed in the attempt to catch her son yet again. Being pregnant had its downside, even though this was only her second.

Stefan saw that Rebekah was having difficulty catching Dante and stepped in, catching the boy and lifting him up. "You silly little rascal. Are you giving Mommy a hard time?"

Rebekah sighed as she heard Dante giggling. "Thank you, Stefan."

He kissed her on the lips as he held Dante between them. "Anything for my beautifully pregnant wife," he said with a smirk.

Rebekah smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Stefan. You're always there to help me whenever I need you."

"I love you, Rebekah, you can't get anything more than that," he said with another smirk then set Dante down so he could kiss her properly.

Rebekah returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling back to nibble playfully on his bottom lip. She then heard his cell phone go off and groaned. "Oh God, who could this be?"

"Whoever it is, they're going to be sorry they interrupted us." Stefan pulled away momentarily to look at the ID, seeing Damon's number. Great, what did his brother want now? It wasn't that Stefan didn't love his brother, he did, he just didn't like it when he interrupted him at inopportune times, like right now. Sighing, he pressed the "SEND" button, putting the phone to his ear. "This better be important, Damon, or I'm hanging up on you right now."

"I don't remember there being a law against calling my brother," he replied. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you've noticed Katherine's behavior lately. I can't quite put my finger on it, but she's been acting...I don't know, weird."

"How the hell should_ I_ know?" said Stefan. "She's _your_ wife, not _mine_."

Damon made a soft humming sound then ended the call before entering the boardinghouse to find his brother, sister in law and nephew standing there.

There was a bit of a silence between them for a while until Damon said, his tone stern but still at a calm level for Dante's benefit, "Stefan, I can really use your help here. Katherine is acting weird and I don't know what to do about it."

"Okay, what do you classify as 'weird', Damon? I mean, what you think is weird could mean something different to someone else."

"Well, for one thing, I noticed that she had a bandage on her wrist," said Damon. "I asked her how she got it, and she says it was because of something that happened at work. Then, you know her hair is curly? There are times when it's straight." He nodded pointedly at Rebekah. "Like Rebekah's."

Stefan looked at Rebekah and then back at Damon. "Maybe she used a flat iron to straighten her hair. And as far as her wrist, maybe she did hurt it at work."

"Oh, come on, you mean to tell me that _none_ of this is suspicious?" said Damon. "My wife is acting weird and you're telling me I'm imagining it."

Stefan shrugs. "Like I said earlier, she's not my wife, Damon, she's yours," he reminded his brother before looking down to see Dante trying not to fall asleep as he leaned on his mom's legs. "Come on, little man, let's go put you down for a nap, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Dante said as he wrapped himself tightly around Stefan before the sandy-haired man carried his son to his room.

Rebekah watched her husband take Dante to his room and looked at Damon. "You know, maybe you should talk to Katherine, find out what's going on. I appreciate the fact that you want to ask Stefan for advice, but I think the best thing would be to talk to Katherine and find out from her. Or maybe ask Elena. After all, she's Katherine's sister and she'll be able to tell you."

"I think I _will_ ask Elena," said Damon. "She and Katherine are close. If anyone can tell me, it'll be her."

Rebekah nodded and headed into the bedroom part of the house so she could go lay down for a bit, since the baby was kicking up a storm.

Damon then left the boarding house and headed out to the Camaro, taking out his cell phone and going through his contacts. He found Elena's number and dialed it as he got in and started the car. After each ring, he bit his lip, wondering just how the hell he was going to ask Elena without sounding like an idiot. Even though he was married to Katherine, he did sort of find Elena attractive. He wanted to tell her many times how he felt, but never did. By the time he thought he was ready, Elijah had beaten him to it and he had envied the man ever since. In fact, that was kind of why he married Katherine in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he did, but it wasn't the same as the love he had for Elena.

After several rings, it went into voice mail. Damn it, and just when he thought he was going to get to talk to her. Sighing heavily, Damon waited for the beep and then left a message. "Elena, it's Damon. Listen, call me back when you get this. I need to talk to you."

With that, he ended the call and drove away, wondering if Elena would get the message and if she'd return his call.

_Meanwhile…_

Elena walked up to the counter of her bakery after completing an order for a customer and smiled at said customer as she waited for them to pay. "I hope you have a lovely day and remember to come back," she said with another smile.

Once the customer left, Elena looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 11:30, the time she usually took her break. So, she went to the lounge in the back and opened her purse to check her phone. Sure enough, she saw that she had a message, as well as a missed call. That's strange, who would be calling her? She looked at the missed call and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Damon's number. That was probably who the message was from. She went into her voice mail and sure enough, she heard his sexy, velvety voice on the other end, telling her to call back and that he wanted to talk to her. That was it. He wanted to talk to her. Still, it made her curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about.

Clearing her throat, she dialed his number and waited somewhat patiently for him to answer. Finally, after the third ring, she heard him pick up. "Hello?"

"Damon, it's Elena. Did you try to call me before?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," he replied. "It's about your sister. She's been acting strange lately, and I wanted to ask if you've noticed."

Elena was a bit disappointed and at the same time, she was also nervous. If he was asking about Katherine, did that mean he was getting suspicious about what they were doing? She heard more of a worried tone to his voice than a suspicious one, so he couldn't be onto them. Not yet, at least.

"No, Damon, I haven't," said Elena. "Let me guess, you tried to ask Stefan and he thought you were being paranoid?"_ Damn it, why did I say that?,_ she thought._ He's going to get mad at me._

Surprisingly, he wasn't as he replied, "That's exactly what he said." He sighed. "Damn it, I just...don't know why I feel like I'm being kept in the dark about something." Not giving her a chance to answer, he added, "Are you free right now? Maybe we could grab some coffee or something."

"I'm on my break, so yeah," said Elena. "Where are you now? Are you nearby or are you at work?"

"I decided to play hooky from work, something I've never done before," he replied. "I could be there within the next five minutes."

He hung up before she could confirm. Still, her heart was hammering in her chest. Holy crap, this could either be very good or very bad, but she tried to tell herself that it was probably nothing, and it was just coffee.

Five minutes later, Elena was just finishing up a call with a potential client when Damon walked into her bakery and she held up a finger for him to wait before ending the call with a smile. "Hello," she said as she put the phone on the jack.

Damon smiled at her. "Hi." He cleared his throat. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

Elena shook her head. "Don't be silly, Damon, you weren't interrupting anything. It was just a potential client calling." She smiled again. "But, you know that you're welcome here. Besides, I hardly see you anymore." _That's good, Elena, make him think that you weren't in his bed last night, posing as your sister,_ her thoughts added._ Thankfully, he hasn't caught onto anything._

"Yeah, well, I thought maybe Elijah wouldn't want me hanging around," said Damon. "Underneath that gentleman facade, he might be a jealous husband who wouldn't like his wife hanging out with another man." He ran a hand through his hair. "So, wanna get that coffee? I promise I'll have you back in time for your next batch of customers, if you'll excuse the pun."

"Actually, it gets a little slow around this time of the day, so I doubt I'll miss much," said Elena, grabbing her purse. "But, just in case, I'll have Bonnie watch the place while we're gone."

Bonnie Bennett was Elena's best friend and partner. Thankfully, she was also oblivious to what Elena and Katherine did in their spare time. Then, after Elena told Bonnie where she was going, she and Damon left to go to the bistro two doors down from the bakery.

They went to the coffee shop across the street and sat down at a table by the plate-glass window.

Elena noticed that Damon was nervous after he had ordered for them. The reason she could tell was because he had ordered a mocha latte with whipped cream and an extra shot of chocolate for himself, while ordering a regular coffee for her. Something was definitely not right here, especially since he was so worked up. Was this really about Katherine or something else entirely?

"Damon, what's going on here?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing's going on. Why?"

"You ordered a mocha latte with whipped cream and an extra shot of chocolate," said Elena. "You normally don't order that unless you're worked up about something." She scowled curiously at him. "Come on, Damon, is this really about Katherine?"

"All right, you caught me," said Damon. "Though, you were partially right. I did want to talk about Katherine. I noticed that she had a bandage on her wrist that she claimed it was a work injury. I dismissed it as nothing, thinking that she actually did get it at the hospital, since it's not impossible to get hurt there, and she has access to first aid for any injury she might get on the job. Though, I think something deeper is going on. I think she didn't hurt herself. I think someone hurt her."

Elena bit her lip. She hoped that Katherine didn't tell him about Elijah. "That's impossible. Katherine is well-liked at the hospital. No one would dare hurt her."

Damon nodded. He didn't buy what she was saying, but decided not to push it. Instead, he changed the subject. "There's something else I want to discuss. It's something that I wanted to say for a long time, but I never said it because it wasn't right." He sighed and placed his hand on hers. "Elena, I love you."

She wanted so badly to turn her hand over and repeat the words back to him, but something held her back. "Damon. I can't do this right now," she said before quickly departing from the table and heading out the door.

Damon saw her leave and hurried after her. He caught up to her when she was half way to the bakery, grabbing her hand. Elena looked at him, obviously both shocked and annoyed at him at the same time. "Damon, let me go. You're not helping your cause here."

"Not until you tell me why you can't do this," he replied. "Is it because of Elijah? If it is, I'm not afraid of him. I don't care if his family is powerful. My family is powerful too."

"You don't understand."

"Then, help me understand, Elena," said Damon. "Don't you feel the same things for me that I do for you? Or are you afraid of telling me you love me because of the guilt?" When she didn't answer, he added, pulling her to him until their faces were inches apart, "If you want to feel guilty about something, at least we can feel guilty about this."

Before Elena could say anything, he captured her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss, pushing her up against the wall.

_**Note: TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously, "Oh, Baby!," after what starts out as discussion about Katherine, Damon confesses to Elena that he loves her.**_

**Chapter 6**

**E**lena didn't know what to think as she felt Damon's lips on hers. They tasted hot and delicious, like her mother's pancakes or fresh bread out of the oven. Against her will, she returned his kiss, moaning against his mouth as their tongues danced. She reluctantly pulled away, looking into his blue eyes with her brown ones as a thousand emotions attacked her at once.

A few minutes passed before Damon said, "Talk to me, Elena. I need to know what you're thinking."

Elena bit her lip, even though it was swollen from making out. "I...I don't know what to think, actually. You threw me for a loop there, Damon. I thought you were going to talk to me about Katherine and then, you spout out that you're in love with me. How the hell am I supposed to react to that?"

"I'll admit that it was a bit forward of me," said Damon. "But, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." He brought his hands up to frame her face, gently massaging her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, Elena. I know that I'm married to Katherine, but I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years, but Elijah swooped in and took you from me before I could tell you how I felt."

"And you waited this long to confess your feelings for me and kiss me," she said softly as her hands clasped over his, her own thumbs stroking the backs of his hands.

Damon sighed. "I know, I'm stupid. I would've told you sooner, but I never did."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" said Elena. "What were you afraid of?"

"Rejection, mostly."

"I wouldn't have rejected you, Damon," said Elena. 'I would've gladly returned your feelings." She sighed. "So, now what? You know Elijah isn't going to let me go willingly. He's going to fight you."

"So? Let him fight me," said Damon. "I'm not afraid of him, as I said before. I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again."

Elena nodded. "There's also the matter of Katherine. You_ know_ I'm going to tell her about this, don't you? I don't keep secrets from my sister. You should tell her too. After all, you_ did_ kind of string her along, pretending to love her when you really loved me." _Though, I'm kind of guilty of doing the same to Elijah,_ her thoughts added.

_Meanwhile…_

Dean sat in a nearby car and watched the interaction between Damon and Elena like his 'boss' had asked him to keep an eye on everything Elena did when the door on the passenger side opened and his girlfriend climbed into the car. "What are you doing?" she asked as she handed him the coffee he ordered then took a drink of her own.

Dean looked at Adrianna. "I'm keeping an eye on my boss's wife. He's suspicious of her and wants me to keep tabs on her."

Adrianna nods as she continues to drink her coffee. She had no problem with him being secretive of his job; she knew he had to do what he had to in order to keep track of his 'suspects', which included the brunette she noticed with a man who wasn't her husband.

Damon smiled at Elena. "Don't you worry, Elena. We'll be together forever soon. Elijah can't keep you from me. I'll get the best lawyer in the country if I have to."

She nodded then glided herself out of his arms. "I have to go back to work, but I'll see you around, Damon," she said as she blew a kiss over her shoulder and heading back to the bakery, an extra bounce in her step as she did.

Dean watched as Elena went back into the bakery and then got out his phone, dialing Elijah's number to tell him what he had seen. Several rings later, his boss was heard on the other line. "Yes, Dean? What do you have for me?"

"Sir, I just saw your wife with Damon Salvatore," he replied. "From the looks of things, I'd say the interaction was more than a little friendly."

"Good work," said Elijah. "I want you to follow Damon, make sure that he doesn't see you."

"I'll do that, boss." Dean hung up and looked at Adrianna. "I've now got another person to keep tabs on."

She nodded and kissed him before climbing out of the car, leaning down to blow him a kiss through the closed window and walking off.

Unaware that anything was going on, Damon headed to the Camaro and climbed in, started the engine and drove off, a smile on his face. He had just told Elena that he loved her and it made the day even better for him. He wasn't lying when he said that he would get the best lawyer in the country to help him fight for her. In fact, he knew of such a lawyer: Alaric Saltzman, who was also an old Army buddy of his.

He took out his phone and dialed Alaric's number, pressed "SEND," and put the phone on speaker so that his hands were free. After a few rings, he heard his friend's voice on the other end. "Saltzman."

"Ric, it's Damon. I wasn't interrupting anything important, was I?"

"No, Damon, you didn't interrupt anything," his friend replied. "Unless you count the lovely morning I was having with Jenna!" He was referring to Jenna Sommers Saltzman, his lovely wife, who also happened to be Elena's aunt, which would make Alaric Elena's uncle. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"I need you to help me with something," said Damon. "It involves your niece."

"Which one?"

"Elena."

"Jesus Christ, Damon, what the hell is wrong with you?" said Alaric. "Don't you know she's married to Elijah Mikaelson?"

"That's what I need help with," said Damon. "I need to get her away from him. He may claim to love her, but I think he's got her trapped, and I'm the one to set her free. Ric, I love her, and I don't care what I have to do to be with her."

"What about Katherine?"

"I'll deal with her," said Damon. "You just focus on helping me with Elijah. Think you can do that for me, Ric?"

"I don't have much of a choice," said Alaric. "All right, you've got yourself a deal."

Little did Damon know that Dean was just a few miles behind him, recording the conversation with the new cell phone he had gotten from Elijah.

Meanwhile, Adrianna was walking along after she finishes her coffee when she feels herself being pulled into an alley. "What the hell?" she demanded before looking up to see who had pulled her into the alley.

"Hello, Adrianna. I knew I'd find you here."

Adrianna was shocked when she heard the voice. It belonged to none other than her ex-boyfriend, Luke Garrison. How the hell did he find her? She scowled at him once the shock wore off.

"Luke, what an unpleasant surprise," she replied. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just to see you," said Luke. "I've missed you. You don't really think this Dean Collins guy is going to give you anything, do you?"

"He gives me_ plenty_, thank you very much," said Adrianna. "Unlike you, Dean is kind, considerate, and actually cares about me. The only thing you cared about was how many drinks you could consume before you puked, and believe me, I saw it all."

"He can't give you…this," Luke said and put his hand into his pocket to pull out a set of keys and held them out to her. "I'll give them to you, on one condition."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "And what condition is_ that_, pray tell?"

Luke smiled. "Kiss me."

Adrianna backed away a bit. Was he serious? He wanted her to kiss him in exchange for keys? "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm dead serious," said Luke. "Kiss me and you get the keys."

"Fine," she said in a huff before framing his face between her slender fingers and pulled him down for a soft, passionate kiss while she let one hand move away from his face to snatch the keys when he wasn't looking.

Luke smiled at her after they broke the kiss. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "No, I guess not. But, that doesn't mean I'm getting back together with you."

"I don't expect you to, darling," he said with a chuckle before leaving the alley.

Adrianna watched Luke leave and looked at the keys he had given her. Although she was grateful that Luke wasn't expecting reconciliation, she was eager to use the keys.

She left the alley and found a car waiting for her, a brand new Cutlass.

_Meanwhile – At the Hospital…_

Katherine rubbed the tension right out of her neck with one hand before crossing her hands down by her sides and lifting her scrub top up over her head, startled at the set of hands that joined hers then lowered to her waist to hold her in place against a hard body. "Katherine, you have been naughty, and you need to be punished," a familiar accent said huskily in her ear, locking his lips around the shell of her ear.

Katherine felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart hammered in her chest. "E..Elijah?"

Elijah smiled against her hair. "Yes, it's me. I regret having to handle you so roughly, but you have to understand that I was angry and the first person I lashed out at was you."

Katherine gulped at his words. "Elijah, I didn't mean to anger you. I only did what I did because I love you."

"I know, which is why I came to you," said Elijah. "To not only make amends, but to also meet your needs." He turned her around and ran his fingers through her curls. "Do you know how much I want you right now?"

Katherine barely had the chance to respond when he captured her lips with his in a deep kiss. With a soft moan, Katherine returned his kiss, letting out another moan as their tongues danced.

His arms wound themselves around her and pulled her closer against him, rubbing his lower half against hers until she tore her mouth away from his to let her head fall back, the vibration of a low moan escaping through her throat. Elijah felt it when he pressed his mouth to her glorious neck and nipped downward until he had cast aside the strap then the entire left cup of her bra, his mouth closing around her breast. Katherine's fingers sifted into his dark hair to keep him in place as she began to walk backward toward the shower stalls.

As they moved, Elijah kept his mouth on Katherine's breast as he removed his jacket, throwing it onto the floor. Katherine smiled against his mouth as she moved her hands down to rip open his shirt, throwing it onto the floor next to his discarded jacket. Once they got to the shower stalls, Elijah then pulled down her scrub pants and panties, making them fall in a pool on the floor. He removed his mouth from her and looked into her eyes again, positively captivated by their beauty.

He then looked at her wrist, the one he had grabbed so tightly, and gently brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I'm so sorry, Katherine. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay, I forgive you," she replied, biting her lip to fight back tears. "I know you didn't mean it."

She then used her free hand to undo the belt, button, and zipper of his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers. After that, she turned on the shower, leading them both inside and shut the curtain before kissing him deeply.

He kissed her, practically ravishing her as he stepped under the water with her then stepped back as he watched her begin to get wet, feeling himself get hard at the sight of her dipping her head back to let the curls of her hair turn unruly and going down past her shoulders.

Katherine saw Elijah looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes as soon as she got her hair wet. She smiled when she saw that he was getting hard. "What are you waiting for? I'm yours for the taking."

Elijah didn't need to be told twice and pushed her up against the tile, kissing her hotly and spreading her legs apart with his knee before gliding his throbbing member into her core, groaning against her lips at how hot and tight she was.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and pushed him deeper and he obliged her, pumping in and out at a fast pace while his head lowered until it was resting against her shoulder as he tried to get his breathing in order.

Katherine panted as she felt him going in and out at a fast pace and as she felt him laying his head against her shoulder to steady his breathing, she gently kissed his shoulder. "It's okay, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Elijah nodded then claimed her mouth in another kiss before feeling himself slow down his pace, keeping it slow and steady this time until she felt herself going crazy with ecstasy, screaming out in pleasure.

After the shower ended, Elijah carried Katherine out of the stall, grabbed a towel and set her down as he dried their bodies with it, smiling at her. Katherine returned his smile, obviously having enjoyed their time together. "That was amazing, Elijah. Thank you."

"I don't want to take all the credit," he replied. "You were amazing yourself, angel." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

Katherine returned his kiss. "I love you too."

_KLAUS & CAROLINE'S MANSION - THAT SAME MOMENT..._

Caroline hummed to herself as she sat on the bed and looked through some baby name books. Now that she knew that her baby was going to be a boy, she wanted to find a good name for him. She was still looking when Klaus came in, kissing her cheek gently and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Any luck finding a name for our son, love?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, but I'm sure I'll find something." She then felt him take the book out of her hand. "Niklaus, what are you doing?"

"Helping you," he replied. "They say that it's better if both parents decide on the name together."

Caroline nodded, knowing he had a point, picking up up another book and went through it while Klaus looked through the one he had. It was quiet for a few minutes until she put the book down, her mind made up. "You know what? I think I've found the perfect name for our son."

"That's the spirit," said Klaus. "I knew you'd find it. So, love, what's our son going to be named?"

Caroline smiled. "Liam. Liam Niklaus Mikaelson. It's cute yet regal at the same time."

Klaus smiled and kissed her then leaned down to kiss her stomach, chuckling when he felt his son nearly kicking him in the face. "I think he likes it too," he told Caroline with another smile.

Caroline giggled. "Well, he is our little prince, so he deserves a name that fits what he is."

"Indeed," her husband replied. "How are you feeling today, love? Need me to do anything for you? Get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay for now," said Caroline. "I just need you." She kissed him. "How are things at the gallery?"

"Couldn't be better," said Klaus, returning her kiss. "Everything is all set for the gala event that I'm hosting tomorrow night."

"That's great," said Caroline. "And you know that I'll be there with you."

"I just hope that you remember to also take it easy, since you are carrying our son," he admonished as he kissed her softly then began to nip along her neck and collarbone.

Caroline let out a moan as she felt him nipping along her neck and collarbone. "Ever the protective father, aren't you?" She threw her head back a little. "All right, I'll take it easy. I'll even ask Elena to drive me home if I get too tired."

"Good," he replied. "I don't want you overexerting yourself."

She smiled and kissed him one more time then climbed from the bed. "I am going to do some work on the Smart Board downstairs, is that okay?" she asked.

"It's more than okay, because I'll go with you," he said as he followed her out of their bedroom and downstairs.

Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw him still following her and smiled. She didn't mind him being around her when she worked, mostly because he was good company for her. That and the fact Klaus brought his sketch pad with him and did sketches of her while she worked, which he would transfer onto canvas later. He never sold any of the paintings he did of her at his gallery, because those were private and he didn't want to embarrass her by putting them on display. No, they were better off at home.

When they got downstairs, Caroline got the Smart Board set up and Klaus, like clock work, grabbed his sketch pad and some pencils, sat in his usual place near the back of the room and began his sketch while she went about her business.

As they worked in silence, Caroline got her business that she more often than not conducted from home underway, which included checking on the books for the gallery and then going to check on the dual Face-book page she and Klaus had together, smiling at the pictures of her friends Matt and April as they traveled to April's mother's home country to visit April's parents, Andrew and Theresa.

As she continued to look at the pictures, Caroline felt Liam kick her and giggled a bit as she rubbed her belly. "Yes, Liam, that's your Uncle Matt and Aunt April. You'll meet them soon."

_In Europe…_

April gave chase to her husband in the villa they often used for summer vacations and had just skirted around the island in the kitchen when Matt grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back into him. "I've got you now," he said with a low growl against the material of her shirt.

April laughed. "Hey, no fair!_ I_ wanted to catch you, not the other way around!"

He smirked then turned her in his arms and kissed her soundly. "I like catching you," he told her softly as his hand came up and stroked her cheek.

April smiled. "I know you do." She kissed him. "And I suppose I like seeing that goofy grin on your face."

"You mean like the one I had just now?"

She giggles. "Yes, like the one you had just now," she said as he began kissing down her neck.

_DAMON & KATHERINE'S MANSION - THAT EVENING..._

Damon sat at the dining room table, drumming his fingers while waiting for Katherine to come home from the hospital. He needed to tell her about his rendezvous with Elena, mostly because it was time that things were set straight. He saw the headlights of her car through the windows about five minutes later and although he wanted to meet her at the front door, he decided to stay where he was and let her come to him.

Katherine walked into the mansion and placed her keys on the table by the door. She was anxious to talk to Damon, and to tell him that she was in love with Elijah. "Damon? Are you home?"

"I'm in the dining room."

She followed his voice until she got to the dining room, where she found him at the table. For a few minutes, there was silence between them until Katherine spoke first. "Damon, there's something I need to tell you."

Damon nodded. "There's something I need to tell you too."

Katherine nodded as well. "So, did you want to go first, or should I?"

"Ladies first, Katherine."

Smiling slightly at his words, Katherine then took a deep breath and said, "Damon, I'm...in love with Elijah. I've been in love with him for some time now and I don't want to string you along anymore, pretending to be your wife while longing to be with someone else. I never meant to hurt you, Damon, and it's time we put an end to this sham of a marriage before it ends up destroying us."

He reached over and picked up her hand then kissed the knuckles gently. "I'm in love with your sister, Katherine, and she loves me too," he confessed as he kept her hand in his.

Katherine nodded. "I know. She called me before I left the hospital and told me everything." She felt tears stinging her eyes and didn't bother fighting them back. "I just...feel so stupid."

Damon got up from where he was sitting and hugged her to him, gently running his fingers through her hair. "Shhh. Don't cry, it's all right. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Katherine nodded tearfully. "Maybe not, but it still hurts."

Damon nodded as well and then stepped back to kiss her tears away. After that, he took her hands in his and gently squeezed them, looking into her brown eyes with his blue ones. There was another silence as they stood there, neither one speaking or moving. Finally, after a few minutes, Katherine cleared her throat.

"If it's okay with you, I think I'm going to go to my mother's. If I stay here, it's just going to be awkward."

"What about the guest room upstairs?" said Damon. "It hasn't been used for a while and besides, my mom's not due to visit for another couple of months, so you can use it if you want."

"That's sweet of you, Damon, but I don't want to stay here," said Katherine. "I need to think and it'll be better for both of us if I went to my mother's."

He nodded and kissed her forehead then let her go and watched as she left the boardinghouse kitchen to go begin packing.

**Note: **Wow, talk about drama! Come back for the next chapter, won't you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Katherine tells Damon that she is in love with Elijah, and Damon tells Katherine that he is in love with Elena.**

**Chapter 7 **

_Two Months Later – Gilbert Home…_****

Elena sat up from being over the toilet and grabbed the washcloth from the corner of the sink of her adjoined bathroom that she'd shared with Katherine growing up. Katherine walked into the bathroom and saw her sister on the floor. "Elena, are you okay?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm not." She panicked. "Katherine, I...I think I'm pregnant."

Her sister immediately felt sympathetic and knelt down next to Elena, pulling her twin into her arms and rocking her as Elena cried.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever before Katherine said, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"What else? Tell Damon, since this is his baby as well as mine," said Elena. "But, I don't know how he's going to react to the news when I tell him. We only just realized that we were in love two months ago."

"Elena, listen to me," said Katherine. "Just tell him the truth. He's not going to be upset with you. If anything, he's going to be happy about the baby." She carefully placed a hand on her own belly. "Trust me, I know, since I'm pregnant as well, and with Elijah's child."

"You are…when did that happen?" Elena asked as she looked down at the hand her sister laid protectively on her still-flat stomach then back up at Katherine.

"I found out the day before yesterday," Katherine said with a soft smile.

Elena felt her jaw slack. "You've got to tell Elijah about the baby and soon, because you're going to be showing eventually."

"I know, sweetie. I'm going to talk to him today," Katherine said to Elena.

_Later, at Mikaelson Corporation…_

Sage sat on the edge of her husband's desk while checking her makeup in the small compact mirror she carried with her in her purse then turned when she heard the door to the office open, smiling at her husband as she climbed down from his desk and wandered over to him, pushing the door shut with a soft slam and leaning back against it while her hand ventured down to lock the door, the sound of it echoing in the silence that lingered.

Finn immediately lowered his head and claimed her lips hungrily, pushing her farther against the door with his hard body. Sage felt a shiver dance down her spine as she felt his hands roam down to the ties of her dress and tugged once, while Finn stepped back to watch the dress part by her nimble fingers to reveal a piece of lingerie he knew she must have bought after begging endlessly for him to do it.

Sage giggled. "Fun as this is, Finn, we're not setting a good example for Kol. He's very impressionable, you know."

Her husband shrugged. "Kol can have his own wife in here, and so can I," he said before pushing the remainder of her dress away and picking her up in his arms to carry her over to his desk, placing her on top of it before sitting down in his chair and pulling her onto his lap.

Sage let out a muffled squeal against Finn's lips, enjoying this immensely. He heard the squeal and decided to up the ante, as he pulled back from her lips then let his hands caress up her sides as he stripped away the piece of lingerie.

Sage moaned as she felt his hands caressing her sides, another shiver going up her spine. His touch was so gentle, and it also ignited the fire within her. Finn smiled as he heard his moans. "You like that, love?"

"I do," she said. "Don't stop. Keep going. I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished."

"A bad girl, huh," he said with a teasing smile before lifting her back up onto the desk and standing up himself, bringing her hands to his belt and bracing his hands on either side of her, keeping his eyes on hers while she loosened the buckle to his belt and pulled it through the loops of his slacks then tossed it aside.

_THAT SAME MOMENT..._

Katherine tried not to be too nervous as she approached Elijah's office. She heard moaning coming from Finn's office and forced a smile. If there was moaning coming from Finn's office, that could only mean one thing: Sage was in a playful mood and Finn was more than willing to oblige. Sighing, she continued on her trek and when she arrived at Elijah's door, she knocked on it, ignoring her pounding heart. However, she didn't have to wait too long until she heard Elijah saying, "Come in."

Katherine slowly opened the door and walked in. Elijah turned around in his chair and met her gaze. "Katherine, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" said Elijah. "It's nothing bad, is it?"

Katherine shook her head and closed the door. "No, it's not bad. It's actually something good." She smiled. "Elijah, I'm pregnant. I found out the day before yesterday."

He stood up and rounded the desk, hesitantly reaching out to her stomach. Katherine met him halfway, and took his hand to place it on her still-flat stomach. "That…that's my baby in there," he said as he choked back the tears.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Katherine agreed then pulled him a little closer to kiss him on the cheek.

Elijah then kissed her lips softly. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father. "Who else knows about this besides us?"

"I told Elena about it this morning," said Katherine. "She's happy for me. I've yet to tell my parents."

_MEANWHILE..._

Elena bit her lip as she waited at the coffee shop for Damon to arrive. She had called him a few minutes ago, saying that she had something important that she needed to tell him. She knew that he loved her, and she loved him just as much, but she was still anxious about telling him about the baby. Finally, she saw the Camaro pull up outside and a few minutes later, Damon stepped out. Elena smiled when she saw him. He looked extra handsome today. She couldn't tell if it was because of the way the sun was playing in his jet black hair, or the way his body was practically being hugged in all the right places by his suit.

Damon saw her smiling at him and smiled back. He kissed her before sitting across from her and taking her hand. "You have no idea how good it was to get your call. I was just on my way to a board meeting, but because you really wanted to meet with me, I decided that you were more important. Of course, I lied and said that my aunt was in the hospital." He sighed. "Anyway, what did you want to see me about, Elena? Is everything okay?"

Elena kissed his fingers. "Everything's fine. I wanted to see you for two reasons. The first is because I love you so much and I can't go one minute without seeing you, and the second is because something wonderful has happened."

"Really?" said Damon. "Well, my curiosity is definitely piqued now. What's the good news?"

Elena smiled again. "I'm pregnant, Damon."

"What?" Damon asked as he took it in, albeit rather slowly.  
"It's true. I'm going to be having your baby, Damon," Elena said as she pulled him until he was sitting next to her and placing his hand on her still-flat stomach.

Damon felt her stomach. "Wow, you're really having my baby."

Elena nodded. "Yes, I am." She kissed him. "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. "I love you too, Elena." He leaned down and kissed her belly. "I love you too, little one."

"And we love you too, Daddy," Elena said with a smile as she let her fingers run through his dark hair.

Damon looked up at Elena then, smiling at her. "You know what? We should definitely celebrate."

"As much as I agree with you, how should we celebrate this? I mean, the only other person who knows about this is Katherine," said Elena. "I haven't told my parents yet." She shook her head. "Plus, there's the fact that your family doesn't know that we're together."

"Not true," said Damon. "I told my mother about it two months ago, and she couldn't be happier for me. She even told me that although she adored Katherine, she knew that we would end up together."

"Your mother knew we'd end up together?"

Damon nodded. "She's psychic, and has visions from time to time."

Elena nodded slowly. "Did she know that I would be pregnant with your child?" she asked him softly.

Damon smiled. "She did. In fact, she predicted that we'd have five children."

"Five children?" said Elena. "All at once?"

Damon laughed, kissing her cheek. "No, one at a time."

Elena sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. For a minute there, I thought she predicted that I'd have quintuplets. If I told my parents that, my mother would probably have a heart attack. Of course, in that instance, it's a good thing my father is a doctor."

Damon laughs some more and moves her until she's in his lap, his head lowering to claim her lips softly and passionately.

Elena smiled against Damon's lips and returned his kiss, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. She was still kissing him when her cell phone rang, making her groan into Damon's mouth. This wasn't a happy groan, either, more of an annoyed groan. Damon heard her and said against her lips, "Don't answer it."

"It might be Katherine," she replied. "If I ignore her, she's just going to keep calling me." She pulled away from him and got her phone out of her purse. She looked at the ID, saw Katherine's number and, pressing "SEND," put the phone to her ear. "Katherine?"

"I told Elijah about the baby," her sister replied. "He was so happy, I think he almost started crying." She sighed happily. "So, did tell Damon?"

"Oh, I told him," said Elena. "He's over the moon. In fact, he told me that his mother predicted that we'd end up together and I'd have his child." She felt Damon start to slowly kiss her neck, trying to keep from moaning into the phone. "Hey, cut it out!"

Katherine heard what her sister said. "What's going on over there?"

"Damon's kissing my neck as I'm trying to talk to you," said Elena. "He didn't want me to answer the phone when you called." Before Katherine could say anything else, she added, "He wants to have a celebration. What do you think?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually," said Katherine. "Though, I think we should tell Mom and Daddy first before we plan anything."

Elena nodded. "Sounds good to me."

**Note: Well, here's Chapter 7! Come back soon for Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Elena and Katherine tell Elijah and Damon that they're pregnant.**_

**Chapter 8 **

**E**lena hung up the phone and then looked at Damon, who was now kissing her shoulder. "Looks like you and I aren't the only ones who are going to be celebrating, Damon. Katherine and Elijah are going to be joining us."

Damon looked at her. "A double celebration?"

"Of course," she replied. "Katherine and I are twins, after all. What one does, the other one does as well."

Damon grinned as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips. "I think it is wonderful to see you two acting so much alike, despite all the outer differences of yourselves," he told her.

Elena smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "And, since you've been with both of us, you would know what those differences are, right?"

"Now, now, Elena," said Damon. "You know that a gentleman never kisses and tells. It's not polite."

"I guess," said Elena. "I was just curious, that's all."

The dark-haired man whose lap she sat in smiled up at her again as his hand took hers and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles once more.

Elena smiled at him and was about to say something when Damon's phone went off. Damon groaned at this, especially since he was looking forward to being with Elena today. He took the phone out of his pocket and saw Stefan's number on the ID. That's funny, why would his brother be calling him at this inopportune time?

"It's Stefan."

"Stefan?" said Elena. "What does he want?"

"Don't know, but I intend to find out." Damon then pressed "SEND" and put the phone to his ear. "Yes, little brother, what can I do for you?"

Stefan sighed on the other end. "Rebekah is in the hospital."

"What? What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" There was no mistaking the panic and worry in Damon's voice as he asked those questions.

"Last night, she spiked a fever of 103.2," said Stefan. "I brought her to the hospital out of concern for her and the baby. They haven't told me anything yet, and I'm out of my mind with worry." He sighed. "Damon, if anything happens to either Rebekah or the baby, I'm going to lose it."

"What about Dante?"

"Mom's watching him," said Stefan. "I just...don't know what to tell him, you know? He's only a little kid."

Elena held her hand out for the phone and Damon handed it to her, watching as she took over the conversation, "Stefan, call my father; he can help you. And my mother will be with him as well; she's a nurse in his department."

"Alright, what is his number?" Stefan asked as Elena got it from her cell phone, rattling off the number for him.

Stefan took down the number. "Thanks, Elena. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"It's no problem, really. When you told Damon about Rebekah's situation, I wanted to help," she replied. "Believe me, I want Rebekah to get better as badly as you do."

"I'll definitely give your father a call," said Stefan. "I'll also keep you posted on Rebekah's progress."

"Good," said Elena. "Damon and I will definitely want to know how it went." She looked at Damon. "I'll give you back to your brother."

"That's okay, I'll call back later," said Stefan. "I have to call your father and tell him about Rebekah."

With that, he hung up and Elena gave Damon his phone, seeing the worried look in his brilliant blue eyes. She pulled him closer to her, letting her fingers run through his hair. "I know you're worried about Rebekah, I am too. But, my father is the best doctor in Mystic Falls. He'll be able to help her."

Damon nodded. "I know, and I appreciate the recommendation. Rebekah has had health concerns in the past. When she was pregnant with Dante, her blood pressure dropped and had to be in the hospital for at least a week. To say that Stefan was a basketcase is putting it mildly. He had to be sedated, he was so upset."

_Meanwhile…_

Isobel Fleming Gilbert looked up when she heard her husband coming into the room, and smiling at him as he came closer to her while she cooked dinner. "Hello you, how was things at the office?" she asked him as they kissed briefly.

John kissed her back. "Busy as all hell, my love, busy as all hell."

His wife nodded and put down the sharp knife in her hand, tugging him until he was behind her then John watched as she picked up the knife before curling both sets of their fingers around the blade. "We should unwind for tonight. I'll treat you to a massage later, okay?" she murmured softly, shifting a little and letting her backside brush against his front, purposefully.

John nodded, letting out a groan as he felt Isobel brushing her backside against his front. "Sounds good to me. You know how I love your massages." He kissed her neck softly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Isobel smiled. "Neither would I."

Later, after dinner, John settled on the bed on his stomach and grinned while he watches his wife get the massaging oil and settled onto his back, pushing the extra weight into their bed.

John groaned as he felt Isobel rubbing the massaging oil onto his back. Truth be told, he had been looking forward to feeling those hands on him all day. "That feels good, Isobel. I think I can feel my stress melting away already."

Isobel smiled. "That's good. That means it's working."

John grinned then turned over unexpectedly, making Isobel squeal in protest. "I wasn't done!"

"Sorry, I missed my wife. I thought about nothing else today but her beautiful dark hair floating down around her face as her lips met mine, our kisses soft and passionate," he said as he demonstrated, tugging her face down until their lips met.

Isobel laughed against his lips, returning his kiss. "Oh, John Gilbert, you are so bad."

John smiled. "Only when it comes to you, babe."

She giggled again and kissed him some more before they were interrupted by someone knocking on the front door downstairs. "I'll go get that. You stay put," Isobel said as she climbed up off of him and headed downstairs to answer the door.

Isobel opened the door to see her sister, Karen, standing there. "Karen? What are you doing here?"

Karen ignored her and walked into the house. Isobel raised an eyebrow as she closed the door behind her, following her sister into the living room. "Karen, aren't you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I am, but I didn't want to tell you on the porch in case one of your neighbors was outside and overheard us talking," she replied. "I came here because I'm kind of in a bit of a situation and I was wondering if my big sister can help me out."

Isobel rolled her eyes. She knew what this was about. Whenever Karen said she was "in a bit of a situation," that usually meant she needed money. "All right, how much are you going to mooch off of me and what do you need it for?"

"I need about $2,000," said Karen. "And it's not for me, it's for a friend."

"Uh huh," said Isobel. "And who is this 'friend' of yours? Did you meet some loser at some hole and you're going to be heading off to who knows where and you need money for either a plane ticket?"

Isobel shook her head no and was about to reply when John interrupted them. "How much was it, Karen?" he asked as he carried his checkbook in hand.

"John, don't you dare," Isobel said in a low warning tone.

John shook his head. "Isobel, she's your sister. She says she needs money."

"If you give her that check, you'll be only feeding into her behavior," said Isobel. "It's been like this since she was sixteen."

She sighs and pulls him into the kitchen. "Babe, I know you don't want me to help, but she obviously needs it," John said as he pulls his wife into his arms, although she is reluctant about accepting his hold on her.

Isobel shook her head. "You don't know Karen like I do, John. She's a compulsive liar who likes to play on your sympathy until you give in." She sighed. "She'll go through that money in a week, you'll see. I'm not just saying this, I mean it."

John sighed. "You're right, I don't know her, but maybe she's changed since those days. Maybe she really does need the money."

"All right, fine, give her the money," said Isobel. "But, when I get a call saying that she's either blown the money or she's been arrested for who knows what, you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

John sighs again and wraps his arms tighter around his wife. "I understand, Isobel. You know that Gray would do the same thing for me if I was in a tight spot," he said softly into her hair.

Isobel sighed and reluctantly hugged him. "Yeah, Grayson would give you the shirt off his back."

He nodded. "He would. And I know you'd do the same for Karen," he told her. They both turned when they heard the soft slamming of the front door and Isobel sighed.

_MYSTIC FALLS MEDICAL CENTER - THAT SAME MOMENT..._

Stefan was waiting anxiously for Grayson to arrive. He had called him less than an hour ago, telling him about the situation with Rebekah. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too much longer, because Grayson was seen coming toward him, followed by Miranda.

"Stefan Salvatore?"

Stefan nodded. "That would be me. Your daughter, Elena, told me that I should call you. I'm worried about my wife. She spiked a high fever last night and I brought her here out of concern for her and the baby."

Grayson nodded as well. "Well, don't you worry. Your wife is in good hands with me."

"Elena sang your praises, sir," said Stefan. "If she says that you're good at what you do, then I believe her."

Grayson's hand came up and patted Stefan's shoulder briefly before turning to his wife at his side. "Let's go check on Mrs. Salvatore, sweetheart," he said softly to her.

Miranda nodded and followed him. "He seems like a really good father, Gray," she said as they scrubbed in to check on Rebekah.

Grayson nodded. "He definitely is, Mimi. Reminds me of myself as a young father."

"You raised each of your girls and Jeremy to be their own individuals," Miranda said with a smile as she handed him a towel to wipe away the soap with. Her husband nodded as they left the scrub room and moved into the OR, where Rebekah lay on the table. Miranda moved over to where she could sit down on the stool next to the blonde's head and smiled gently at her. "You're going to be fine, Rebekah. I'll be right here, okay?"

Rebekah nodded slowly. "Okay." Curiously, she added, "How's Stefan?"

"Worried about you because he loves you so much," said Miranda. "But, you'll see him soon."

The blonde nodded again before Grayson appeared next to his wife. "Don't worry, Rebekah, you're in good hands. Elena was the one who recommended me to your husband," he said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Gilbert," Rebekah said with a smile back to him.

_WAITING ROOM - THAT SAME MOMENT..._

Stefan ran his hand through his hair as he waited. He knew that Rebekah was in good hands, but it was the wait that was going to kill him. As he continued to wait, he saw Damon coming toward him, Elena at his side. Stefan forced a smile and stood to greet them. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, brother," said Damon. "I take it Elena's father saw you?"

"He did," said Stefan. "He told me Rebekah is in good hands." He smiled at Elena. "Thank you for recommending him to me, Elena."

"You're welcome," said Elena. "Rebekah deserves the best care, and my father is the best there is."

Stefan nodded then turned to his brother. "Thanks for coming for support, Damon; it means a lot to me," he said quietly without meeting his brother's gaze.

Damon moved closer after letting go of Elena's hand and put his hands on Stefan's shoulders, which he could feel shaking with quiet sobs. "Brother, you know you'd do the same for me, okay?" he said then hugged Stefan gently and rubbed his back as Stefan cried into his shoulder.

Elena excused herself from the brothers to give them their privacy while she went to get some coffee. On the way to the cafeteria, she saw Katherine and went over to her. "Hey, Kitty Kat. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my break and I thought I'd take a walk around," she replied. "Though, I could ask the same about you."

"Damon and I are here to support Stefan," said Elena. "He brought Rebekah here because she wasn't feeling well, and I recommended Daddy to him because he's the best at what he does."

"I knew I recognized her," said Katherine. "I'll call Elijah later and let him know about it. I'm sure he'd want to see his sister."

**Note: Here you go, Chapter 8! Don't worry, Rebekah is going to be okay. Come back for Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Stefan tells Elena and Damon about Rebekah, and Elena recommends her father to Stefan.**_

**Chapter 9**

_Nine Months Later..._

**"I** CAN'T DO THIS!" Katherine yelled as her hand squeezed the life out of her husband's while she leaned forward with the labor she was currently in.

"Yes, you can, Katherine. You can do this," Elijah coached her as he allowed her to squeeze the life right out of his hand. He knew it would be black and purple later, but he didn't really care; he was about to become a father.

Katherine panted. "I'm just in so much pain right now."

Elijah used his free hand to brush her face. "I know, love, but you can do this. I have faith in you."

His wife nodded and leaned forward again, while Elijah kissed the side of her head and allowed her to once again squeeze his hand as hard as she could; disregarding the pain he was going through.

Before long, the first cries of a baby were heard and Elijah smiled when he saw that Katherine had delivered a beautiful baby girl. He maintained his smile as he looked at her. "It's a girl. She's beautiful, just like her mommy."

Katherine smiled as well, although hers was a bit of a tired smile. "She is, isn't she? And I think I have the perfect name for her. Maria. Maria Rene Mikaelson."

"I think that is a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl," Elijah said with an agreeing smile.

Katherine was about to say something else when she felt another wave of pain hit her, which Elijah noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But, I think there's more than one baby in there."

Elijah was about to ask her a question, but never got his answer because Katherine pushed with everything she got until there was another cry. A second baby came out, a boy this time. She had been carrying twins the whole time? Well, it wasn't impossible, since Katherine was a twin herself, but it was shocking to say the least.

With another weak smile, she said, "Surprise, Daddy. We are now the parents of twins. That is our son, Colin Zachary Mikaelson."

"He's a handsome fellow," Elijah said with a smile as he took his son then settled in next to his wife as she held their daughter.

Katherine smiled. "We have beautiful children, don't we?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, we do."

"I wonder how Elena and Damon are doing," Katherine said as her husband kissed the side of her head.

_MEANWHILE..._

Elena's forehead was drenched in sweat as she tried to push, squeezing Damon's hand in the process. Damon winced a few times, but he knew that he was going to be a father, so he could take a little pain. Hell, he'd take just about anything for Elena, since he loved her so much.

In a strained voice, he said, "You're doing good, honey, just keep pushing."

Elena glared at her husband. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one squeezing two human beings out of you." Elena knew that she was having twins when she and Damon went for the ultrasound four months ago, and they knew that the first baby was a girl and the other a boy. In fact, Elena had been jealous of Caroline, who had given birth to her son, Liam, the same time.

"_Cara mia_, I am sure you're going to be fine," Damon said as he kissed the side of her head, ignoring the glare she sent his way.

Elena went to say something when she was hit by another wave of pain and pushed as hard as she could until she heard the first cries of the first baby. Damon turned and smiled at the newborn and then back at his wife. "It's a girl. Our daughter has just arrived. She's beautiful, just like you."

Elena smiled tiredly. "Yes, she is. And I'd like to call her Carrie. Carrie Veronica Salvatore. I thought I'd name her after Caroline, but to avoid confusion, we'd just call her Carrie."

"Carrie is a beautiful name," said Damon. "I like it."

"I do too," she said with another smile. She leaned into him as he sat down next to her, kissing the side of her head.

Elena then felt another contraction five minutes later and began pushing again, harder than last time.

"Are you doing okay there,_ Cara mia_?" Damon asked as he used a previously damp washcloth to wipe his wife's head and face.

"Uh-huh," she groaned out, before they were interrupted by the second baby's cry.

Damon smiled at the baby and said, "Our son is here, love, and he's very handsome." With another smile, he added, "Since you named his sister, I'll name him. I think his name should be Damian. Damian Marcus Salvatore."

Elena smiled. "Welcome to the family, Carrie Veronica and Damian Marcus Salvatore," she said with another smile up at Damon.

Damon smiled at her. "I love you, Elena." He kissed her softly and then looked at his children, kissing them as well. "Daddy loves you too, Carrie and Damian."

Elena giggled. "You're going to spoil them rotten, aren't you? I just hope that you don't compete with my parents and your mother. They're going to want to spoil them as well, not to mention all the other people in the extended family."

"I can't help it, they're my kids," said Damon. "I intend on giving them a better life than my own. My dad walked out on my mom two months before Stefan was born. No explanation, just left. I never saw him again, which is fine by me because I hate him anyway. What kind of a man walks out on his pregnant wife and six-year-old son?"

Elena nodded and kissed his forehead. "Damon, you don't have to explain. I already know that you'll be a great father to our children. I saw it in the way you took care of me throughout my pregnancy. I even see it now in the way your eyes lit up when you looked at them."

Damon immediately felt better when she said that, knowing she was right. "I love you so much, Elena Michelle Salvatore," he said as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

Elena returned his kiss. "I love you too, Damon Joseph Salvatore."

_A Few Weeks Later…_

Elizabetta followed Eleanor into the house, smiling warmly at her former daughter in law when she hugged the older woman. "How are you, Katherine?" Elizabetta asked her with another smile.

Katherine smiled. "I'm doing good. Elijah has been great with the babies. It helps me out a great deal."

"That is wonderful, Katherine. I want to see those precious babies of yours," Elizabetta said with a smile. Katherine nodded and guided her former mother law to where Elijah was rocking Colin in his arms, his other hand gently rocking the bassinet that Maria in it.

Elijah saw Elisabetta and Eleanor and looked up at them, smiling before saying softly to the babies, "Your grandmothers are here to see you."

Elisabetta gently took Colin from him, kissing his forehead. As she held him, she couldn't help but be reminded of when both of her boys were babies and how absolutely beautiful they were. "He's so precious."

"We are very proud," Eleanor said as she moved Maria out of the bassinet gently, cradling her and looking over at Elizabetta. She turned to the new parents. "Are we ready to get through this christening today?"

"Oh yes," Katherine replied, smiling at Elijah as he tugged her into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in for a soft kiss, which he returned before looking at the two women holding their twins.

Elijah smiled at his stepmother and Elisabetta. "I guess we'd better get going then. Everyone is waiting for us at the church."

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, and Damon and Elena are probably wondering where we are. They're the godparents and unless we're there, they can't perform their duties."

"And where are Matt and April? They should have been here by now. They are the godparents for Carrie and Damian," Rebekah said as she came into the room, Stefan beside her. Stefan was holding the carrier with baby Alexis, named for Lexi.

"Um, I think she said something about being them being on their way, and that they would meet us there," Caroline replied from behind her sister in law, her hand locked firmly in Klaus' while his other one held Liam's carrier.

Rebekah nodded. "Well, I hope they don't get too detained. I want to have this christening sometime before the babies are due for their naps."

_Meanwhile…_

"Do you think we're going to be late?" April asked as she ran her fingers through her sex-mussed hair, glancing over at Matt and smiling at him.

Matt smiled. "If we are and anyone asks, we'll tell them that we overslept."

April laughed slightly. "They're not going to buy that, you know, and we're going to get into so much trouble."

"Maybe," said Matt. "But, it'll be worth it, since I got to spend time with my beautiful wife."

April grinned, kissing him softly on the lips before tugging on his tie to pull him out the door so they could get going onto the church.

April smiled at her husband. "You look handsome, honey."

"You look divine as well, darling," he said with a Southern drawl.

It wasn't long before April and Matt arrived at the church, where they were greeted by an annoyed Rebekah. "You're late, you know."

April looked down at the ground and Matt glared at Rebekah. "We're very sorry," he ground out before leading his wife inside, brushing past the blonde.

Elena gently rocked Carrie in her arms, singing her a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Damon stood nearby, listening to Elena sing while cradling Damian. Elena was a good mother and it made him love her more and more. Of course, Damon was enjoying being a father and stood by his promise to give his children a better life than the one he had growing up.

In the other pew, Katherine sat in Elijah's lap, watching with a smile as her sister in law Anna held Maria, and her father Grayson held Colin. "He's handsome, just like his father," Katherine whispered in Elijah's ear, and he grinned and nodded in agreement.

Elijah kissed her. "Maria is beautiful, just like her mother."

Katherine giggled and returned his kiss.

Her husband smiled into the brief kiss before turning to find that Matt and April had joined them, and he could see that there were tears in April's eyes, his eyes turning once again to his sister, who had come up behind them. "Rebekah, what did you say to her?" he demanded as he gently deposited Katherine onto the pew to stand up.

Rebekah crossed her arms. "I simply expressed my disgust that she and Matt were late."

"You didn't have to upset her in the process," said Elijah. "I think you should apologize."

"Why should I?" said Rebekah. "I wasn't the one who showed up late to the christening of my nieces and nephews."

Finn appeared behind his younger sister. "Apologize, Rebekah Louise, NOW," he demanded. She turned and gritted her teeth at him before stomping past him and out of the church.

Finn rolled his eyes. "What happened to her? She used to be so sweet."

"I don't know," said Elijah. "But, I just hope she changes her attitude soon."

Stefan left Dante and Alexis with his mother and went after his wife, finding her outside, in the cemetery. "It hurts, Stefan. They're not with us anymore. They died because of the baby!" she screamed out. She was referring to her youngest brother, Henrik and his wife Francesca, who had died in a car accident. They'd been en route to the hospital so Francesca could give birth to their first baby, who'd almost survived the accident, but later died.

Stefan took his wife into his arms, running his fingers through her hair and letting her cry against him. "Shhhh. It's all right, Rebekah, I'm here. I know it hurts. But, they'd want you to be strong, like you always are. And I'm sure that they're up there right now."

"I miss them so much," his wife replied. "The family isn't complete without them."

"I know, sweetie. Just cry it out. You'll feel better," Stefan told her quietly. Rebekah nodded and clutched his arms tightly, her breaths coming close to hyperventilation but she was slowly starting to calm down.

Stefan continued to hold Rebekah close to him, feeling her breathing start to calm down. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rebekah."

Rebekah sniffed. "I love you too, Stefan. Thank you for being here for me. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

**Note: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you'll come back for more!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Elena and Katherine each give birth to twins and have a double christening, which is also on the anniversary of the day Henrik and Francesca, Rebekah's youngest brother and his wife died.**_

**Chapter 10**

**S**tefan held Rebekah close to him as they sat in the pew to watch the double christening. It had been an hour since their meeting in the cemetery and she was feeling a little better, even though she still felt upset inside. She wished Henrik and Francesca were here to witness this, but she told herself that they were watching from heaven.

Once the ceremony was over, Finn came over to his sister, Elijah, Klaus and Kol joining them soon afterward. "Rebel, I had no idea that today was that day," Finn said as a starting apology. "None of us did." She nodded and pulled Finn to her in a fierce hug, with Elijah, Klaus and Kol hugging them both.

Caroline watched them hugging Rebekah and, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, told Eleanor to watch Liam and went over to her sister-in-law, hugging her tight. "You have my condolences, Rebekah. I'd feel the same way if I lost Jessica."

"Thank you, Caroline," Rebekah said quietly to the other blonde, hugging her fiercely in return.

_MIKAELSON MANOR - LATER ON..._

The celebration got under way as both the Mikaelson and Salvatore families gathered for the post-christening party. Elena smiled as she looked at the decorations, finding them very impressive. She was still admiring them when Damon approached her, smiling at her, a gleam in his blue eyes. Elena noticed it and gave him a curious look. "And what is my darling husband up to?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "He just wants to know if his beautiful wife would like to dance."

Elena giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Damon lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles before leading her to the dance floor, where he held her close as they danced to the music.

Elijah saw what Damon had done and turned to his stepmother, who he was currently talking to. "Go. You need some time with Katherine," she said with a wave of her hands at his look, easing Maria out of his arms so he could go over to Katherine, who was with Mikael and Colin.

"Katherine. My wife and my children's mother…may I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his hand to her.

"You may," she said with a teasing grin, handing Colin over to Mikael and taking Elijah's hand, following behind him to the makeshift dance floor.

Damon saw Elijah and Katherine making their way to the dance floor and smiled. He knew that it wouldn't be long before they had company. Elena noticed his smile and looking over his shoulder, she saw why: Elijah and Katherine had joined them on the dance floor. She smiled as well and then looked at her husband. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Okay, you caught me," he replied. "Yes, I planned it. I knew that if I asked you to dance, it wouldn't be long before Elijah noticed and then asked Katherine to dance with him."

Elena shook her head. "You are full of surprises."

"Aren't I, though?" said Damon. "Well, I've got plenty more where that came from."

Elijah held Katherine close as he held one of her hands in one of his, her head resting against his chest. "I can feel your heart pounding in there," she said softly, her voice slightly muffled by the material of his shirt.

Elijah smiled at her words. "It's beating with the love I have for you."

Katherine smiled as well. "I love you too."

Mikael smiled at Eleanor as they watched the two couples dancing, his hand lowering to slip into hers. "They are such wonderful parents," he said softly as he kissed the side of her head.

"I agree, my love," she replied softly, smiling up at him.

Eleanor sighed and leaned against him. "I love you, Mikael."

They both turned when they heard yelling coming from outside. "NO, MOTHER, YOU CANNOT COME IN!" Rebekah's voice came muffled through the front door.

Esther fumed when she heard what her daughter said. "REBEKAH LOUISE, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE MY GRANDCHILDREN!"

Mikael rolled his eyes at his ex-wife's tirade. He had a feeling that she would do something like this. Deciding to deal with her personally, he excused himself from Eleanor and walked out to where Esther was standing, giving her a stern look.

"Esther, I will not have you acting like this," he said. "The neighbors are going to complain about the noise. If they haven't done so already, that is."

"You cannot keep me or deny me the rights to visit my grandchildren," she hissed at her ex-husband.

"Actually, Esther, he can. This is my home too, you know," Eleanor said as she stepped outside to stand beside her husband.

Esther sneered at Eleanor. She never did like the woman, and she really hated her now. "Oh, you have definitely sunk to a new low. First, you take the man I love away from me, and then, you take my entire family."

"The man you love?" said Eleanor. "Don't make me laugh! You never loved Mikael. If you did, you wouldn't have slept with Klaus' father. Yes, that's right, he knows all about Caleb and how you would sneak out in the middle of the night to have your little rendezvous with him."

The smack that followed had Finn stepping in between the two, after having heard their words to each other. "Enough," he growled. Turning to his mother, he glared at her while he said, "You are not welcome here any more, Mother. Don't try to contact ANY of us again or you will get a restraining order."

Esther glared at Finn. For a minute or two, there was silence until she said, "All right, fine, I'll leave. It's obvious that my family has turned against me."

With that, she walked away. Finn watched her go and then looked at his father and stepmother. "I have a feeling that she's going to find a way to contact us. Knowing Mother, she's only pretending to give up."

Eleanor nodded then turned to the newcomer with blonde hair. "Yes, can we help you?" she asked with a soft smile.

"I was hoping to find an Elijah Mikaelson around?" the second blonde asked.

Finn raised an eyebrow at the young blonde. "He's inside with his wife. Who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Evelyn, and I'm looking for him because he's my father."

"He's inside, dear. He's dancing with his wife; he'll be the taller one," Mikael said as he turned to Eleanor and pulled her tight against him. Finn chuckled from behind his father and disappeared after Evelyn just in time to hear Katherine storming out with Elijah following.

Katherine was fuming as she walked out. Elijah finally caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm. "Katherine, let me explain."

"I can't believe you!" she yelled. "You had a daughter and you never told me! I'm your wife, for God's sake!"

"I had no idea that she was going to show up like this, Katherine! You have to understand that," Elijah ground out as he met her glare head-on.

Katherine growled and slapped him. "I understand all right. I understand that you LIED to me!"

Elijah's knees nearly buckled at the slap she sent reeling over his cheek before Elena was joining them, dragging Katherine away.

Katherine gave her sister a stern look. "Why did you stop me, Elena? I wasn't finished with him yet!"

"You are now, Kitty Kat," the other brunette replied. "I know you're angry, but you didn't have to be violent."

Her twin sister yanked her arm away and stomped back over to Elijah, who had been joined by his older brother. "Back off, Katherine," Elena growled from behind her.

Katherine scowled at her. "Oh, come on, Elena, I'm sure you'd feel the same way if you found out that Damon had a child with another woman."

"Yes, but I would also hear him out, which is what you should do with Elijah," her sister replied. "I'm sure that he had a good reason for this. And I think you should give Evelyn a chance too. I know her presence here is unexpected, but maybe she wants to know her family."

"No. I won't listen to what he has to say." Katherine shakes her head firmly before turning and getting into her car to leave.

Elena watched Katherine walk away and shook her head. She loved her sister, but sometimes, she was too stubborn for own good. Damon came out and joined her. "I take it she didn't want to listen?"

"No," she replied. "I tried to tell her that although I would've been hurt if I found out that you had a child with another woman, I would've also heard you out, but she flat out refused to listen to me."

Damon pulled her into his arms. "She'll come around eventually. Just give her some time to cool down and when she does, she'll be receptive to what Elijah has to say."

"Somehow, I doubt it," said Elijah. "I hurt her and she's going to be angry for a while." He sighed. "I think it'll be better for both of us if I stayed here."

"But what about the twins, Elijah; who will they stay with?" Elena asked.

Elijah ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't thought about the twins. Before he could speak, Damon said, "There's plenty of room at our house. We can look after them while you and Katherine work things out."

Elena looked at her husband. "Damon, we already have our hands full with our twins."

"Katherine would do the same for you," said Damon. "Besides, Elijah might not be in the best of states right now, so it'll be the best thing for them."

"Damon's right, Elena," said Elijah. "I'm going to need you to help me. It's not that I don't trust my family, I do, but I think you and Damon should look after Maria and Colin."

"We'll take them for tonight," Eleanor said from behind them. "Elijah, go and talk to Katherine; Evelyn can stay here with us as well."

Elijah nodded at his stepmother. "Thank you, Eleanor."

_ELIJAH & KATHERINE'S HOUSE - LATER..._

Katherine paced the floor of the bedroom, wringing her fists as she walked. She felt betrayed and hurt, it was evident in her breathing. She was so busy pacing that she didn't even hear Elijah coming in, but she did see him standing in the doorway. "I have nothing more to say to you, Elijah."

"Just hear me out, Katherine," he said. "I never meant to keep this from you. I really didn't know that Evelyn was going to show up today."

Katherine scoffed and continued to pace. "Well, she did show up and you expect me to accept it? How am I supposed to trust you again? I'm not prepared for a teenager, you know. Not yet, anyway."

"We will deal with her, love. She is only 13 after all," Elijah said as he came closer, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

**Note: How's that for a twist, huh? Hope you've enjoyed and come back for more!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Katherine meets Evelyn, Elijah's daughter from a previous relationship.**_

**Chapter 11**

_London, England - 14 Years Ago..._

_**E**__lijah chuckled as he chased after Amelia, catching up with her in the living room of their London flat. Amelia laughed as Elijah caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I think you enjoy catching me."_

"And I think you enjoy making me chase you," he replied. "Still, I love it when you're playful, Amelia. It brings out the little boy in me."

_She smiled up at him then pulled him down for a kiss. When she lifted her head, she told him, "And I do not care what my parents say about you. You are a good man."_

_Elijah felt his smile fade at that. Amelia's parents were super strict and they had certain standards for their daughter, standards that he didn't particularly like. Thankfully, Amelia didn't like it either. "Your parents obviously have a mentality that's stuck in the 1950s. Things have changed quite a bit since then." He sighed and then looked at Amelia, smiling again. "You know what? I don't care what they say either, because nothing they say can change the way we feel about each other."_

Amelia giggled. "No, definitely not."

_He smiled again before sweeping her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom, despite her squeals of protest._

_When they got to the room, Elijah set Amelia down and smiled at her. "Now, should I do with you now, my angel?"_

_"Make love to me," she said before lifting her arms and he obliged her, lifting the blouse she wore up over her head, tossing it away. He smiled when he saw the movement tousle her blonde hair and his fingers moved up her cheeks to sift into her mussed hair, tilting her head back and kissing her softly._

_Amelia kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of each strand._

_Elijah picked her up as they kissed and moved her over to the bed, following her down onto the Egyptian cotton sheets before pulling back a little to gaze down at her. "You are radiant, Amelia," he said huskily._

_Amelia felt her heart skip several beats at his words. "You make me feel radiant, Elijah."_

"So, that was how Evelyn was conceived? You two were in a relationship that you had to keep a secret from her parents because they didn't approve," Katherine said as she looked over at Elijah when he finished telling her.

Her husband nodded, his hand clasping hers and kissing the knuckles. "Yes. They thought I was a bad influence on Amelia, and they cut her off from the family fortune," he replied.

Katherine bit her lip as she felt him kissing her knuckles. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, Elijah."

"No, angel, don't blame yourself," he replied. "This wasn't your fault. You didn't know, so you jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Do you still love Amelia?"

"I care for her, yes," said Elijah. "But, I love you, Katherine. You're my wife, and nothing will change the way I feel about you." He pulled her into his arms. "Am I forgiven?"

Katherine smiled. "How's this for an answer?" She then leaned in and kissed him softly.

He smiled into her kiss, feeling that he had earned his forgiveness, just in that sweet, simple caress.

Katherine stepped back a little, reluctantly breaking the kiss and looking into her husband's eyes, tears stinging her own and flowing down her cheeks. "I love you, Elijah, so much. That's why I reacted the way I did."

Elijah wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I know, and I love you too." He kissed her. "I will always love you, Katherine, you have to know that."

Katherine sniffed and returned his kiss. "I do." She kissed him again before simply hugging him to her. "You are the sweetest, kindest, most loving man I've ever known, and will ever want to know. It makes my heart swell with pride seeing the way you are with the babies. They adore you, Elijah, it's evident in their little smiles."

"They adore their mom too," he said with a smile as he hugged her back.

Katherine sighed as she continued to hug her husband. "You know what? I'm definitely going to make sure that Evelyn feels welcome here. She deserves to know how wonderful a woman her stepmother is. I know a thing or two about thirteen, having been had an experience of it firsthand. So, whatever concerns she may have, I'll be there for her."

Elijah nodded. "I think she'll like that very much."

_**THREE YEARS LATER...**_

"No." Elijah frowned at his elder daughter when she continued to pout at him, after begging him earlier to let her borrow the car. "I said no, Evelyn, and it's because I need you to baby-sit the twins tonight."

"Dad, come on, please! I have a date!" Evelyn begged him.

Elijah shook his head. "The answer is no, Evelyn. Call your date and say you have to cancel. Your stepmother and I need you to baby-sit. I know that you think I'm not being fair, but as long as you're living here with us, there are certain sacrifices that you have to make, including breaking a date to look after your brother and sister."

"I can't believe this!" said Evelyn. "It's not like I'm going to elope with Robert to Vegas and get married or anything, we're just going to grab a burger and go to a movie."

"Evelyn Victoria Mikaelson," said Elijah, calling his daughter by her full name, something he rarely did, except when he was really upset. "I'm not going to tell you again. You're not going out tonight and that's that. If you ask me again, you'll be grounded for a month."

"Okay," she said softly, turning and stomping off before he could react. He turned when Katherine appeared with Colin in her arms, Colin who squirmed and was put down only to run to Elijah, who scooped him up immediately.

Katherine then heard a door slam and looked at Elijah. "What was_ that_ about?"

"Evelyn was asking me if she could borrow the car so that she could go on a date with Robert," her husband replied. "I told her no, that we needed her to baby-sit Maria and Colin." He then heard Katherine laughing at what he said. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembering being her age, that's all," said Katherine. "I wasn't always Daddy's Little Princess, you know. I had a rebellious streak too. I would sneak out of the house on school nights. Elena would cover for me, of course, but I did get caught when Daddy came home from work just as I was coming home from a party I had snuck out to attend."

Elijah shook his head. "I never knew that you did that, Katherine."

Katherine smiled. "You never asked."

He kissed the side of her head then made Colin squirm again when he blew a raspberry on his son's cheek. "I love you, Katherine," he told her softly, kissing her again.

Katherine returned his kiss. "I love you too, Elijah." She smiled at Colin, kissing him on the cheek. "Mommy loves you too, Colin."

"I think it's someone's bed time," Evelyn said as she came into the room. She had calmed herself down before Maria had came running into her room, begging to play and she'd played with her little sister for a bit and eventually coming downstairs. "I'll take him. Have a nice time with Aunt Elena and Uncle Damon at the opera."

Katherine smiled as Elijah gave Colin over to Evelyn. "We will, honey. And we'll tell them you said hello." She kissed her stepdaughter's cheek. "We love you, Evelyn."

Evelyn returned her smile. "I love you too, Katherine." She cleared her throat. "Or would you rather I call you Mother?"

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter, I answer to both," said Katherine. "You're as much my daughter as Maria is, even if I didn't give birth to you."

Evelyn nodded and smiled when Colin snuggled against her. "Go. Have fun at the opera. You two deserve it," she told her dad and Katherine, shooing them out the door.

Evelyn closed the door behind her parents as soon as they were out and then looked at her little brother. "Well, let's get you into bed, huh?"

"But I'm not sleepy, Lyn," Colin said before yawning. Evelyn laughed softly and hoisted him higher on her hip before carrying him upstairs.

Upon reaching the top flight, Evelyn carried Colin to the bedroom he shared with Maria, who was asleep on the floor. Shaking her head, Evelyn pulled back the covers of Colin's bed, laying him down and covering him. Once she had him tucked in, she picked Maria up off the floor and placed her into bed as well. After both twins were in bed, Evelyn picked up some toys were scattered about the room before heading out and closing the door slightly so that there was some light coming in from the hall.

Evelyn then went back downstairs to watch TV. She was about half way there when her phone rang. Great, who could this be? She looked at the ID and saw Robert's number. Not sure what he wanted, she answered it. "Robert, I told you that I can't make it tonight."

"I know," he replied. "I was just thinking about you and wanted to call you."

"Really?" said Evelyn. "Well, that was sweet of you. So, you're not mad that I had to cancel at the last minute?"

"Of course not," said Robert. "I have younger siblings myself, so my parents sometimes need me to baby-sit them." He cleared his throat. "I won't keep you on too long, but I'll see you at school, okay?"

Evelyn nodded. "Okay." She hung up and sighed happily.

_The Next Day…_

Evelyn ran toward Robert, whose arms open to catch her. She giggled happily as he twirled her around then wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed softly.

Robert then pulled back and looked at her. "I missed you."

Evelyn smiled. "I missed you too." She kissed him again. "My family is having a picnic this weekend at my grandfather's mansion. Did you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to," said Robert. "I'll be able to meet your family." Curiously, he added, "Are there any black sheep that I should keep an eye out for?"

"Well, there is my Uncle Kol," said Evelyn. "He claims that he's outgrown it, but my Aunt Lexi warned me that left unsupervised, he can get into all kinds of trouble. Other than that, no."

_Later that Weekend…_

"Stop it, Kol," Lexi Branson Mikaelson admonished her husband when she caught his finger dipping into the potato salad again. Kol pouted but followed her outside when she carried the bowl with the salad out to the large tent her father-in-law had gotten to put over most of the backyard, with flaps to keep the flies out.

Evelyn watched the scene between Lexi and Kol and looked at Robert, whispering to him, "That's my Uncle Kol, the black sheep I warned you about. He's harmless, but don't that let fool you."

Robert nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Lexi wandered over to her niece, grinning at her. "And who is this young man? This can't be the infamous Robert," she told Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded. "It is. Robert Hastings, this is my aunt, Lexi Branson Mikaelson. Aunt Lexi, this is Robert."

"It is very nice to meet you, young man," Lexi said with a smile, kissing her niece's forehead before going back over to Kol, who looked like he was ready to pounce.

Kol then took notice of his niece and the young man she was with. Ignoring Lexi's warning look, he went over to the couple. "Well, well, I heard about my darling niece bringing a date and I thought I'd check him out for myself. Hello there, young man, I'm Kol Mikaelson, Evelyn's uncle."

Robert nodded at him. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Robert Hastings."

"Hastings?" said Kol. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Jonathan Hastings, CEO of Hastings Enterprises, would he?"

"Why, yes, he is," said Robert. "That's...not a problem, is it?"

"Oh, no problem at all," said Kol. "I only asked because Hastings Enterprises just became a client of Mikaelson Industries about a month ago and we're in the middle of securing a deal that will make us both rich."

"Dad did tell me about that. He's super excited to work with you all," Robert said with a smile.

Kol nodded and smiled. "The feeling is mutual." He looked at Evelyn. "You take good care of my niece now. She's a sweet girl and deserves to be treated like a princess." His face then grew serious. "If I hear that you've hurt her, there's going to be hell to pay, you got me, mate?"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Evelyn," said Robert. "I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Kol nodded again. "Good."

**Note: Thus ends Chapter 11. Come back for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Evelyn is now living with Elijah and Katherine, and has a boyfriend named Robert.**_

**Chapter 12**

**"L**iam, come back here! Don't give Mommy a hard time, okay?"

On the other side of the yard, Caroline was chasing Liam around, trying to catch him, but failing every time. He was a very energetic three-year-old and that was worried her. On top of keeping him in line, she also had little Anastasia, Liam's one-year-old little sister, to deal with, plus she was pregnant with her third child.

Mikael scooped up Liam and brought him over to Caroline, placing him in his mother's waiting arms. "Here you are, Caroline," he said with a smile before turning when a small body bumped into him, grinning at his 7 year old granddaughter Bridget.

"Papa, Papa, lift me like a plane!" Bridget pleaded, her arms lifting toward him.

Caroline smiled at her father-in-law as she took her son from him and watched as Mikael lifted Bridget, flying her around like a plane. She laughed and then looked down at her son as they walked back to their table, where Klaus was bouncing Anastasia on his knee. He saw his wife coming toward him. Caroline scowled when she saw his smile. "Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, Nik. This is your fault, you know."

"My fault?" he said, the smile still on his face. "What did I do?"

"What do you think?" said Caroline. "You gave me a son that likes to get into trouble. Just now, he was making me chase him. Thankfully, your father caught him."

Klaus only smiled some more and bounced Anastasia, pushing the plate and silverware away when she attempted to reach out for it.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. Figures that her husband was enjoying this. She should've known that she would be in for this the day she married him. Hell, she should've known that she'd be in for this the day she found out she was pregnant with Liam. She only hoped that Anastasia was more like her than Klaus, which would be a relief.

_Meanwhile…_

Sage was in the kitchen pantry searching for some things that were needed for Eleanor when she heard the door close. The expectant redhead turned around to find her husband locking the door and she grinned. "And just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked him as she put down the aluminum cans of beans for her stepmother-in-law.

"I wanted to have some alone time with my beautifully pregnant wife, since she has been disappearing into the house quite often since this morning," Finn said as he came closer to her.

Sage giggled as she saw him coming closer to her. "Oh, you are so bad, Finn."

Finn pulled her into his arms and kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip. "What can I say? You bring that out in me, Irish Rose."

Sage returned his kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip. "That must mean I'm doing something right." She kissed him again. "And I suppose you don't care if Eleanor wonders where her beans are, right?"

"She'll get her beans," said Finn. "For now, I just want to enjoy the woman who is fetching them."

She grins again and kisses him once more, deepening the kiss. Finn gently backed her against a shelf, one hand lifting to fist into her red hair as he tilted her head back to accept his demanding, passionate kisses.

Sage moaned as she accepted her husband's kisses. She had to admit, this was more than a little naughty, but at the same time, it was fun. She felt herself getting close to the edge, but tried not to scream, hard as it was. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just didn't want anyone to hear them.

Finn growled and kissed her harder. "Finn, what if we get caught?" Sage asked as she tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck when he begins to paint a trail downward over her soft skin.

Finn smiled against her neck. "Let them catch us. I don't care. I want to be with you, my Irish Rose."

She moaned quietly then pushed him back against the opposite wall, her mouth attacking his neck in return for doing the same to hers.

Sage moaned eagerly as she and Finn continued their play. The thought of getting caught seemed trivial compared to this.

They both turned when the doorknob jiggled and it was soon followed by Eleanor's voice. "Sage; is everything okay in there?" she called out.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" Sage called back, her eyes meeting those of her husband's as he hid his face in her shoulder to muffle the chuckle that erupted.

Sage rolled her eyes at that and smiled. "Looks like we're going to have to take a rain check on that private time."

Finn chuckled again and then kissed her shoulder. "Guess so. But, I did enjoy what little time we did have in here before Eleanor interrupted us." He pulled back, grabbed the cans she had put down when he walked in, and handed them to her. "Wouldn't want you to go out there empty-handed, right?"

Sage nodded and took the cans from him. "Right. If I walked out of here without the beans, I'd be so embarrassed."

_Minutes Later…_

Eleanor was stirring the beans that Sage finally brought to her. She had shaken her head silently and chuckled when her stepson and stepdaughter in law had come out of the house, Sage's hair slightly tousled and Finn's shirt loose from his pants. The blonde turned when she felt a set of hands close over hers. "Hi, handsome," she said, knowing it was her husband.

Mikael smiled. "Hello, beautiful." He kissed her. "I see you got the beans you asked Sage for."

Eleanor nodded and returned his kiss. "Apparently, she got more than that, because she came out with her hair all in a mess and Finn had his shirt on the outside of his pants instead of the inside." She kissed him again. "I hope the grandchildren aren't running you ragged."

"No, they're not," said Mikael. "Though, I did have to catch Liam. Caroline was chasing him and he kept getting away from her."

His wife nodded again. "I also saw that you were carrying Bridget around like an airplane. I'm still kind of surprised that she has that kind of energy," she told him.

Mikael laughed slightly. "Yes, well, our darling little Bridget has enough energy for both of us."

"She certainly does. And we remember all too well that Sabrina did the same when she was that age," Eleanor said with a smile.

Mikael nodded. "Yes, she did. How time certainly flies."

Meanwhile, Sabrina was over at the dessert table, dropping off her homemade blueberry cheesecake when she spotted a handsome man talking to her brother Elijah.

Curious about who the young man was, Sabrina made her way over to them. Elijah spotted her first. "Brina, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I wasn't going to stay, just drop off my blueberry cheesecake." She smiled at the young man. "So, who's this? New client?"

"Sabrina, this is Greg Williams. He's been working for the company for about three years now, " said Elijah. "We were just discussing the conference that I'm going to be attending in London two weeks from now." He nodded to Greg. "Greg, this is my sister, Sabrina."

Greg nodded politely. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Same here," said Sabrina. "So, how has working for my brother been like for you?"

"It's busy, I'll tell you that," said Greg. "Say, uh, would you like maybe have dinner with me sometime? I'd like to get to know you." He looked at Elijah. "That is, unless it's against company policy to be dating your boss's sister."

Sabrina looked at Elijah. "Can I speak to you, brother; alone, please?" she demanded quietly. She didn't wait for his reply before pulling him over to the side, away from Greg. "You didn't mention that I'm not ready for a relationship, right, because of a little person?"

"Sabrina, why are you still hung up on your ex? You know he was no good for you," Elijah told her quietly.

Sabrina scowled. "I loved him, okay? I don't give a damn if he wasn't good for me."

Just then, inside the house, a knock could be heard and Rebekah answered the door, gasping when she saw who was on the other side.

Rebekah couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be who she thought it was, could it? "Henrik? But, it can't be. You're supposed to be dead. How is it you're alive?"

"The accident was to cover something that Francesca saw. We've been living undercover as Nathaniel & Kimberly Johnson," he told her. "And you have a niece to meet as well." Henrik turned to step aside for Rebekah's sister in law, who stepped forward with a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

Rebekah gasped when she saw the bundle in Francesca's arms. "Oh, she's so adorable. What's her name?"

Henrik smiled. "Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn Rebekah Mikaelson."

"You named her after me?" Rebekah asked with a slow smile coming onto her face.

Henrik nodded. "She was born on your birthday, Bekah," he told her with another smile.

Rebekah tried to keep from crying, but the tears came to her eyes anyway. "Can I hold her?"

Henrik nodded. "Of course." He gently took the baby from Francesca and gave her to his sister. "Here you go, Aunt Bekah, your niece wants to say hello to you."

Hello, Gwendolyn, it's so nice to finally meet you," Rebekah said as she sniffled a little bit. She turned when the front door opened to reveal her other brothers. "Come and meet your niece, guys."

Finn, Elijah, Klaus and Kol stepped forward, gathering around their sister to admire baby Gwendolyn.

While everyone was admiring Gwendolyn, Mikael came in and noticed Henrik. "Henrik? Is that you, son?"

Henrik nodded. "It is, Father. I know that you thought we died, but we had to fake our deaths to cover up something Francesca saw. So, during that time, we lived undercover as Nathaniel and Kimberly Johnson until it was safe to assume our real identities."

"We also resurfaced because we have someone that we'd like you to meet," said Francesca. "Your granddaughter, Gwendolyn, who was born on Rebekah's birthday." She looked over at the other Mikaelson siblings, who were fussing over the baby. "That is, if you can get everyone to step aside long enough to let you see her."

"Oh, sorry, Father," Elijah said first as he moved aside to make room for his father.

Mikael made his way over and gently took Gwendolyn out of Rebekah's arms, cradling her. "Hello there, princess. I'm your grandfather, and I'm very happy to finally meet you." He kissed her little head as he heard her cooing. "I'm going to spoil you rotten, and so are your grandmother and your aunts and uncles."

The entire group turned when they heard Eleanor join them. "Henrik, oh my goodness," she said with a shocked smile. Henrik stepped forward and hugged the petite blonde to him fiercely.

Eleanor returned her stepson's hug. "This is quite a surprise, Henrik. I mean, we thought you..."

"Yes, I already heard it from Father and Rebekah," said Henrik. "We had no choice but to go into hiding and fake our deaths until the situation was resolved." He stepped back and smiled. "Eleanor, there's someone that Francesca and I would like you to meet."

"Really?" said Eleanor. "Who?"

Henrik brought his stepmother toward Mikael, who was holding Gwendolyn in his arms. "Your granddaughter, Gwendolyn. She was born on Rebekah's birthday."

Eleanor gasped and went over to Mikael, smiling at the baby. "Oh, she is so beautiful. She looks like Sabrina when she was a baby."

"She does, doesn't she?" Mikael asked as he smiled at his wife then kissed the top of her head once he gently placed his granddaughter back into her father's arms, hugging Eleanor gently to him.

Henrik saw Mikael and Eleanor hugging and then Klaus came over to his youngest brother. "Why don't we go outside and introduce Gwendolyn to everyone else? Caroline hasn't met her niece yet."

Henrik nodded. "Good idea." He looked at Francesca. "Come on, Francesca, let's go outside and see the rest of the family."

Francesca nodded as well and followed after her husband. Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and Elijah got the hint soon afterward and walked out, leaving Mikael and Eleanor to have some alone time.

**Note: My co-writer and I decided to edit this chapter and change Ruby's name to Bridget for story purposes. Ruby will be in the story, but she'll be 14, a year older than Evelyn.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Henrik is actually alive and explains why to Rebekah and his family._**

**Chapter 13**

**"B**ut I don't want to go!" Bridget whined to her parents when they tried to force her out the door. "I want to say here with Papa and Nana Ellie!"

Sage shook her head. "We have to go home, sweetie. You can always call them or you can sleep over one night."

Finn nodded. "Your mother is right, Bridget."

Bridget pouted but turned and hugged her grandfather around the waist, her coppery red hair looking darker against the black shirt that Mikael wore.

Mikael felt Ruby hugging him and looked down at her. "Bridget, what's wrong, my love?"

"Mama and Daddy say we have to go home," she replied. "But, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you and Nana Ellie."

Mikael looked at Sage and Finn. "She wants to stay here."

Sage nodded. "So, what should we do? I don't want to force her to leave, but I also don't want to give in."

"We might as well," Finn said, turning to grab his wife's hand and pulling her against him.

Sage was reluctant to leave Bridget, but she knew that the little girl had made up her mind. "All right. I guess I'll bring some pajamas back here later so that she has something to sleep in."

_Later…_

But she wouldn't. It would be Rebekah making the delivery, because her sister in law couldn't let go of Finn long enough to do it.

Eleanor saw Rebekah enter with Ruby's pajamas. "I thought Sage was going to bring Bridget's pajamas?"

Rebekah shook her head as she handed them to her stepmother. "She was busy with Finn, in a matter of speaking, so I offered to do it."

Eleanor nodded, turning to Mikael when he came in with Bridget wrapped in a towel.

Mikael saw the pile in Eleanor's hands. "Ah, good, the pajamas are here."

"Yes," said Eleanor. "Sage couldn't deliver them because she and Finn were busy, so Rebekah did it instead."

Mikael nodded. "I remember that feeling," he said with a wink at Eleanor.

Rebekah saw it and turned to leave the mansion, saying over her shoulder, "I'll see you two for dinner tomorrow."

Eleanor smiled. "Good night, Rebekah. Tell Stefan we said hello. And give Dante and Alexis a kiss from us."

"I will," Rebekah called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

Mikael watched Rebekah leave and then carried Bridget to the bedroom, followed by Eleanor, who had the pajamas in her hands.

_The Next Morning…_

Finn got out of the shower and moved toward the bed to kiss his wife goodbye for the morning, heading toward the bedroom door when she suddenly cried out. "Sage, what is it? What's the matter?" he asked, rushing back to her side immediately.

"Finn, my water just broke."

Finn nodded and helped her out of bed. "Okay, we have to get to the hospital right now. Thankfully, I packed your bags in advance."

Sage nodded and allowed him to help her into the back of their large SUV. "Will you remember to call your father and ask him to bring Bridget later?" she asked as he propped the pillows up behind her.

Finn nodded. "I'll call him as soon as we get to the hospital. Right now, I'm more concerned about you."

His wife nodded again and gripped the handle above her when he pulled out into the street, knowing he'd still be careful but he'd also want to get her there quickly.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital. Then, once Sage went to get prepped, Finn got his phone out and called Mikael. "Father, Sage's water broke. We're at the hospital now."

"Alright, Eleanor will bring Bridget while I tell the others," Mikael said before ending the call. Eleanor came in, holding Bridget's hand.

Finn smiled at Bridget. "Ready to be a big sister, Bridget?"

"Is he really on his way?" Bridget said excitedly, letting go of her step-grandmother's hand and bouncing around the room.

Finn smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Yes, sweetheart, he is. Mommy's water broke a little while ago."

Bridget smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "YAY! I'm so excited!"

"I know you are. But this could take a little while, so would you be okay staying with Nana Ellie?" Finn asked as he set his daughter down.

Eleanor smiled. "Of course she will. You just focus on Sage and that soon-to-be-born son of yours. Bridget will be fine here."

Finn nodded. "Thank you, Eleanor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Sage is just about prepped now."

With that, he gave them both a quick kiss before heading to the room that they had wheeled Sage to.

Sage was sitting in the bed, a cup in her hand while the other hand held an odd-shaped ice cube as she sucked on it.

Finn walked into the room, smiling at her. "Hello, Irish Rose. Eleanor is here with Bridget. Father is telling everyone else."

She nodded and continued to suck, while he sat down beside her and takes the cup from her hand so she isn't doing all the work. He picks up a wash cloth with his free hand and dampens her face.

Finn then took Sage's hand in his after he placed the wash cloth on her forehead. "I know you're in pain now, but it'll be worth it once our son is born."

Sage nodded again, putting the ice chip into her mouth slowly so she didn't hurt herself by choking on it. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait to meet him either," said Finn. "Bridget is just as excited. She can't wait to be a big sister."

Sage smiled. "I don't blame her. I'd be just as excited while waiting for my mother to have my little brother or sister."

Her husband grinned then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sage O'Reilly Mikaelson," he whispered.

"And I love you, Finnegan Mikaelson," she whispered back.

Sage then felt a wave of pain hit her. "Finn, I think it's time."

Finn nodded and reached to press the button for the nurses. They all came running in while Finn moved to sit behind his wife, taking her hands in his.

Sage let out a scream as she began pushing.

"You're doing great, Sage!" Meredith Fell said from her place at the redhead's feet. "I can see his head."

Sage nodded and pushed again, sweating profusely now.

She screamed a little but was soon overcome with emotions when she heard the first cries of her son. "He's here, Finn. He's really here," she said with soft enthusiasm.

Finn smiled when he saw his son. "He's a handsome fellow, just like his father."

Sage gave him a tired smile in return. "I agree. And what are we going to name our little boy?"

"I think I know the perfect name for him," said Finn. "Cooper. Cooper Seamus Mikaelson."

"I think its perfect," Sage said with another tired smile. Meredith and the nurses finally cleaned Cooper off and brought him over to the new parents.

Finn gently took his son into his arms. "Hello, Cooper. I'm your father." He looked at Sage. "And this beautiful woman who squeezed you out of her is your mommy."

Sage laughed slightly. "Thank you, Finn. I love you too."

Finn laughed softly back then nestled next to Sage, gently easing Cooper into her arms. "Not as much as I love you," he said with another smile as he put his arm around her shoulders, the other arm resting below hers as she held Cooper.

It was quiet for a while until Mikael came in. "Has my grandson arrived yet?"

Finn nodded. "He has, Father. Come on in and see him."

Mikael stepped inside and smiled as Finn eased Cooper from Sage's arms then eased him into his grandfather's. "He's a big, strapping boy," Mikael said with a smile. Cooper began to cry. "And he's got a good set of lungs on him."

Finn laughed. "That he does," he said before turning to Sage when she stirred. "It's feeding time. Father, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Mikael said, giving Cooper back to Finn, who took him back over to Sage.

Sage took Cooper from Finn and pulled down her gown so that her breast was exposed, helping Cooper get to the nipple, smiling at him as he latched on.

"Good boy, Cooper."

Mikael left them alone and Finn sat down in front of his wife, watching as Cooper ate his milk. "My father is right, you know. He really does have a good set of lungs on him," Finn mentioned to his wife.

Sage nodded. "Yes, and I have a feeling that until he can sleep through the night, we'll be getting a sample of just how well his lungs are." She gave Cooper the left breast after he was finished with the right. "I'm not worried about that, though. He's finally here and that's all that matters."

Finn smiled again then leaned forward and upward, kissing his wife's forehead. "I love you so much for our family, Sage," he said softly.

"And I love you," she said softly back.

There was a knock at the door and Sage and Finn turned to see their eldest daughter, 14-year-old Ruby, walk in. She had just arrived at the hospital with her Aunt Katherine and Uncle Elijah, with whom she had spent the night. She saw Cooper and smiled. "Is that my little brother?"

Finn smiled as well. "It is, Ruby Red. He just arrived a few hours ago."

Ruby nodded and came in closer, grinning at the dark hair that she knew he'd gotten from their father. "He's very precious," she gushed quietly.

Sage smiled. "He is." She felt Cooper let go of her breast and then burped him. "Would you like to hold him?"

Ruby nodded and Sage handed Cooper to Finn, who handed him to Ruby. She smiled at her new little brother. "Hello there, Cooper. I'm Ruby, your big sister. I love you so much, and I'm glad you're here."

Cooper yawned and Ruby smiled down at him. Elijah glanced over his niece's shoulder at the newest Mikaelson. "He's definitely got your coloring, Finn," he said with a smile at his older brother.

Finn smiled at Elijah. "Of course he does. He's my son."

"Oh, yes," Sage said with a tired smile and followed that with a yawn. Finn heard it and turned to his brother, who nodded and turned Katherine with him to guide her out of the room. Ruby moved over to the bassinet and gently placed Cooper inside before kissing her father's cheek and her mother's forehead and leaving behind Elijah and Katherine.

Finn watched Ruby leave and then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Irish Rose. You earned yourself a good rest."

**Note: Another update in the same day. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Finn and Sage's third child is born.**_

**Chapter 14**

_DAMON & ELENA'S HOUSE - THAT EVENING...__****_

**E**lena bit her lip as she waited for the results of the pregnancy test she had just taken. She hadn't been feeling too well and just thrown up in the toilet. Finally, after five minutes, she looked at the strip and saw two blue plus signs. She was pregnant again. She was still looking at the strip when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Damon," her husband's voice on the other end of the door replied. "Are you okay in there?"

Elena bit her lip again and opened the door. She couldn't lie to him, not when it concerned both of them. "Damon, there's something I need to tell you."

"There is?" said Damon. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, love, tell me what's going on."

Elena exhaled deeply. "I'm pregnant again, Damon."

"We're going to have another baby?" Damon said before grinning and picking Elena up in his arms, swinging her around in a gentle circle.

Elena giggled as her husband swung her around and when he put her on her feet, she smiled at him as she put her hands on his face. "Yes, Damon, we're going to have another baby. "

Damon smiled and kissed her. "I love you so much, Elena, you know that?"

"I do," she replied. "I love you too."

They were interrupted by the arrival of the smaller set of feet pitter-pattering into their bedroom and Damon and Elena both turned to see Carrie and Damian enter the doorway of the bathroom.

Elena smiled at the twins. "Carrie, Damian, your daddy and I have something to tell you."

Carrie squealed excitedly. "What is it, Mama?"

Damian was equally as excited. "Yeah, tell us!"

"Well, you two are going to have a new little brother or sister soon," said Elena. "I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"You're going to have another baby!" Carrie said excitedly. She gently came forward and hugged her mother fiercely around her waist, kissing her belly.

Damian saw his sister hugging his mother and did the same. Damon smiled and hugged his wife, son, and daughter.

_Later…_

Elena held out a coffee cup for Katherine, who took it and smiled at her twin sister. "Thanks, Lena," Katherine said as Elena sat down carefully with Carrie in her lap.

Elena smiled. "You're welcome, Kitty Kat." She cleared her throat. "So, I hear that Finn and Sage had their baby."

"They did. A little boy. His name is Cooper Seamus Mikaelson," said Katherine. "Speaking of babies, I hear you're expecting again." She smiled. "You're not the_ only_ ones."

"You're having another one too?" said Elena. "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago," said Katherine. "Elijah was excited when I told him and so were Evelyn, Colin, and Maria."

Elena smiled and nodded at her twin sister. "That's great! I'm happy for you, Kitty Kat."

Katherine smiled. "Thank you, Elena." She raised her mug. "Here's to the future."

"To the future," Elena echoed, holding up her own cup to Katherine's.

Damon saw the sisters and smiled. "Hey, Katherine. How's tricks?"

"Things are good, Damon," Katherine replied. "I was just telling Elena that she's going to be an aunt again."

Damon blinked. "Wait, are you saying that you're going to have another baby?"

"I am," Katherine confirmed with a smile. "As of two days ago, Elijah and I found out that another baby is on the way."

Damon nodded and smiled. "Well, congratulations to you both. I know I'm going to enjoy spoiling that kid rotten, like I'm doing now with Colin and Maria."

"Thank you, Damon," Katherine said before taking a drink of her tea.

Damon was about to answer her when Carrie climbed down from her mother's lap and came toward him, hugging his legs. Laughing at this, he picked his daughter up and kissed her. "Hey there, Princess. You being a good girl for Mommy and Auntie Katherine?"

Carrie nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "Daddy, will you play dollies with me?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Damon. "You know I wouldn't refuse that." He looked at his wife and sister-in-law. "Well, duty calls."

Elena smiled at her husband and watched as they walked out of the kitchen and toward the play room. "Damon is such a good father. After the twins were born, he told me about how his own father abandoned him and his mother just two months before Stefan was born, which is why he wants his children to have a better life than he did growing up."

"He's a wonderful father, Elena. And Elijah is as well," Katherine replied with a smile.

"I know, I've seen the way he is with Colin, Maria, and Evelyn," said Elena. "And I know he's going to be same way with this new one."

"Oh, definitely," said Katherine. "He loves this baby already, and Evelyn can't wait to meet her new brother or sister."

"I'm sure that she can't. Teenagers don't always adjust to new family members," Elena says with a half frown.

Katherine nodded. "Evelyn has been good about everything. She's very supportive and she helps out with Colin and Maria." She smiled. "Oh, and I met her boyfriend, Robert, at the picnic. I tell you, Lena, he's gorgeous. In fact, he kind of reminds me of Elijah when he was younger."

Elena smiles at her sister. "Elijah was a good guy back then. I remember that the two of us used to follow him around but he'd always ignore us or just pat the top of our heads as he sent us on our way," she said with another smile.

Katherine giggled. "Yeah, but I always looked forward to seeing him. He was hot."

"He was! And I'm surprised that he married both of us," Elena said with a giggle.

_Later…_

Elena squealed and kicked, making the bath water splash onto the tile floor. "Stop, stop, I'll say it!"

Damon smiled. "Say it first and I will."

"Okay, fine," Elena said with a sigh. "Damon Salvatore is the best businessman in all of Virginia."

Damon smirked. "Damn straight I am. And what else?"

Elena rolled her eyes playfully. "He's also a beast in bed."

"That's more like it," Damon said with another smirk. He shifted then groaned when Elena shifted the other way.

Elena smirked at her husband and wrapped one arm around his neck while she ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand, kissing him passionately.

Damon returned her kiss, turning her around completely and settling her on top of him.

Elena smiled into his kiss and then, leaving his lips, she trailed kisses down his jawline to his neck, which she nibbled playfully with her teeth.

Damon groaned and dropped his head into her shoulder, mouth opening and his tongue running silk, velvet kisses along her skin.

Elena trembled as she felt Damon's tongue on her skin and it was making it hard for her to control herself and before she could stop, she accidentally bit his neck too hard and pulled back to see she had broken the skin and it was bleeding, causing her to panic. "Oh my God, Damon, I'm so sorry."

Damon placed his hand on her face and made her look him in the eye. "Baby, relax, I'm not mad at you. It was an accident."

"Still, I'm calling for an ambulance," said Elena. "I won't have you bleeding to death just because I bit you while you were trying to heighten my pleasure." She noticed him smirking at her. "And what is that smirk for?"

"And you say_ I'm_ a beast. You're quite the little tigress, my dear."

She giggled then hugged him. "We should get out before we turn into dried prunes," she told him softly.

Damon nodded. "You're right, we should get out of the tub." He kissed her forehead. "Still want to call that ambulance?"

Elena looked at his neck, which was still bleeding. "Yeah, the sooner we get that stitched up, the better."

"I agree," said Damon. "And if the kids ask, we'll tell them Daddy cut himself shaving."

_The Next Morning…_

Damon woke up to a small body bouncing on top of him and he opened one eye to spot Carrie doing the bouncing on him. His hands snatched her from bouncing more then settled her between him and Elena. "We don't want to wake Mommy, do we?" he said in a whisper and smiled when Carrie shook her head no.

Damon kissed his daughter's forehead. "Why don't we go wake your brother and then go to the kitchen and make breakfast?"

Carrie nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

Damon smiled and gently got out of bed, carrying his daughter to Damian's room. After he got his son up, he took both children to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He put Carrie on her favorite stool then put Damian's in place on the other side of him, smiling at both of them in turn. "Shall we make pancakes?" Carrie and Damian both nodded eagerly before Damon smiled and got the griddle out as well as the pancake batter mix.

A few minutes later, Elena took a whiff of what was cooking in the kitchen. She smiled as she got up and, throwing on a bathrobe, went to the kitchen, where she saw her husband and children. "Oh, what is this?"

Carrie smiled at her mother. "We're making pancakes!"

"You are?" said Elena. "So, that's what smells so good."

"We were going to surprise you," Damon says as he greets her with a soft kiss on the lips while still holding the mixing bowl of pancake batter.

Elena returned his kiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to surprise me."

"It's okay," said Damon. "Just sit down and relax. Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes."

Elena nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, pulling a magazine over to her to look at.

Damon continued to cook the pancakes for his family, sneaking glances at Elena, who was reading her magazine. She was beautiful, even in the morning, and he loved being married to this incredible woman.

**Note: Here you go, an all Delena chapter! My lovely co-writer and I promise more and hope you come back for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Damon and Elena spend some time together.**_

**Chapter 15**

**E**lijah snuck up behind Katherine as she was folding laundry with Maria. Evelyn was sitting on the love seat beside her stepmother and Elijah pressed his index finger to his lips for her to be quiet. She nodded and watched with laughter shining in her eyes as her father snatched Katherine around the waist, bursting into giggles when Katherine squealed in fright, almost hitting Maria in the face.

Evelyn quickly grabbed Maria to keep her from being hit, watching as her father continued to tickle Katherine.

"Elijah, stop it right now!" Katherine said, still squealing with laughter.

Elijah smirked. "Say it first and I'll stop."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "All right, all right, Elijah Mikaelson is a sex machine!"

Evelyn tried not to laugh as she heard this, even though Maria let out one of her own.

It came out as a sound somewhere between a squeak and a giggle but both Elijah and Katherine found it rather cute as they stopped playing to look at her.

Katherine smiled at Maria. "You like seeing this, don't you?"

"You and Daddy are very funny, Mommy!" Maria giggled.

Evelyn smiled. "Yes, Maria, Mommy and Daddy are very funny, aren't they?"

Maria giggled some more when Evelyn reached out and tickled her. "No, Lyn, stop it!"

Evelyn smiled as she continued to tickle her sister.

_Later…_

Elijah snagged Katherine's hand then pulled her into a dancing position. "Have I told you how amazing you look, Katherine Gilbert Mikaelson?" he asked in a soft murmur, his lips marking a trail down the skin of her neck.

Katherine smiled as she felt her husband kissing her neck. "I think you tell me that every day, Elijah Mikaelson. But, I enjoy little reminders."

"Mm, as do I, Mrs. Mikaelson," he said as he moved down further until his nose was nuzzling at the material that clung to her breasts.

Katherine closed her eyes and panted when she felt his nose on the material on her breasts. In the midst of the panting, she let out a scream of pleasure against her will.

"Let it out, Katerina; you're so beautiful," Elijah murmured as his hands lowered the zipper at the back of her dress before stepping back to watch as it slithered to the ground unnoticed by either of them.

Katherine nodded and screamed out again, even louder this time.

Elijah then brought his hands to the middle part of her back and lets his fingers release the hooks of her bra.

Katherine shivered as she felt Elijah's fingers unhooking her bra. "I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Katerina," Elijah replied as he knelt down in front of her to place his mouth on her stomach. "And our baby too…"

Katherine licked her lips. "We love you too, Daddy."

Elijah smiled then stood up again and took her hands, guiding them to the buttons on his shirt.

Katherine smiled as she undid the buttons on her husband's shirt, sliding it down his arms and throwing it on the floor by her discarded dress and bra. She then caressed the smooth skin on his chest, leaning forward and kissing it.

Elijah groaned quietly as she kissed his chest, his fingers curling into her hair then smoothed his other hand down her back.

Katherine smiled against his chest as she heard his groans, running her hands down to his pants, loosening his belt and then playing with the waistband on his boxers. Elijah groaned again and whispered, "Do you want me, Katerina?"

"Yes, Elijah, I want you. I want you right here, right now."

Elijah obliged her by pulling down her panties and helping her with his pants. Once they were completely naked, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the cool sheets, following a few seconds later.

_The Next Day…_

Evelyn put a stack of pancakes in front of her two siblings then scurried around the kitchen to eat her own breakfast, glancing up and smiling at her dad and stepmother when they came into the kitchen.

Elijah smiled at his daughter. "Everything smells delicious, Evelyn."

"Thank you, Father," she replied. "I made pancakes for everyone."

Elijah nodded then watched with a smile as Katherine went around and hugged Evelyn, who hugged her back.

Katherine smiled at her stepdaughter. "You're a blessing, Evelyn. I love you so much."

Evelyn returned her smile. "I love you too." She looked at Elijah. "I love you too, Father."

Elijah smiled even more as he went over and hugged both of them.

He kissed the top of Evelyn's head, proud of the woman she was turning out to be: responsible and respectable.

Elijah stepped back after a few minutes and said, "Why don't we eat before the lovely breakfast Evelyn made gets cold?"

Katherine nodded. "Good idea. I'm _definitely_ looking forward to this."

"Dad, is it okay if I take the twins to school? Ruby will be helping me with driving lessons," Evelyn asked.

Elijah looked at Katherine and then back at his daughter and said, "I don't see why not. As long as you be careful."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Elijah nodded then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And please be careful with the Mustang, okay?"

Evelyn nodded. "I'll be careful with the Mustang, Father. It won't get a scratch on it."

"Good. Have a wonderful day at school, sweetheart," he said softly then let her go.

Evelyn then took Colin and Maria with her as she left the house, eager to have driving lessons with Ruby.

_After School…_

Evelyn held the hands of her younger siblings then smiled as Ruby approached the trio. "Okay, you two know the drill, right?"

Colin and Maria nodded and said in unison, "Look cute."

"That's right. And what else?"

"Don't tell Mommy or Daddy!" they said in unison once more.

Ruby smiled. "Very good." She looked at Evelyn. "All right, let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay. Which car are we using, the Mustang or the Corvette?" Ruby asked her cousin.

Evelyn nodded pointedly toward the Mustang. "Father said we can use the Mustang as long as we're careful with it."

Ruby nodded and the cousins walked over to the Mustang, where Evelyn climbed into the driver's seat and Ruby got into the passenger's side.

Once they were in the car and had their seat belts securely fastened, Evelyn put the key in the ignition and started the engine, listening as it roared to life. Ruby smiled at her cousin. "Okay, let's put her in Drive."

Evelyn nodded and shifted to Drive, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

Half an hour later, the female cousins returned to the parking lot and Ruby smiled over at Evelyn. "I truly think you're ready, Lyn," the redhead tells her.

"I think she's ready too."

Evelyn looked over to see her boyfriend, Robert Hastings, standing there. She smiled and said, "How long have you been watching us?"

Robert smiled. "The whole time." He looked at Ruby. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hello, Robert; how are you?" she said with a smile before turning and running up to her own boyfriend, Caleb Steward.

Caleb saw Ruby and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. "Hey, baby."

"Hi yourself," she said as she returned his kiss.

Evelyn and Robert watched Ruby and Caleb's display of affection before Robert looked at Evelyn and kissed her. "Couldn't let them have all the fun, right?"

Evelyn returned his kiss. "No, we can't."

She heard Colin and Maria making sounds from the back seat of the car and rolled her eyes. "Hey, knock it off, I'm just letting Robert know how much I love him."

_After the Lessons…_

Robert helped Colin and Maria out of his mom's van then watched as Evelyn did her first solo drive around her grandparents' mansion's driveway.

Robert smiled proudly as he watched Evelyn drive around the driveway. He looked down at Colin and Maria. "Your sister is quite the driver, isn't she? I'm proud of her."

"She is!" Maria is a little bouncy but turns when the front door opens.

"Maria, Colin, come inside for some snacks," Eleanor calls out and the twins turn and run toward the steps, going inside.

Robert turned and saw Eleanor, smiling at her. "Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Eleanor returned his smile. "Hello, Robert. And please, don't be so formal. Call me Eleanor."

Robert nodded. "Right, sorry. I guess it was a force of habit."

She laughs then smiles at Evelyn when she's finally done with her solo driving lesson and runs up the steps to greet her grandmother with a hug. "Hi!" she says excitedly.

"Hi, sweetheart," Eleanor replies, hugging her back with soft enthusiasm, before letting her go inside to join her younger siblings.

Robert followed Evelyn inside and joined her at the table with Colin and Maria.

_Later…_

Katherine arrived to find her stepdaughter and twin children laughing and talking.

Katherine smiled at the sight. "So, what's going on, guys?"

Robert cleared his throat. "Oh, we're just celebrating Evelyn's success. She did absolutely fantastic driving today."

Katherine nodded then smiled over at Eleanor. "How are you, Eleanor?" she asked her stepmother-in-law.

Eleanor smiled at her. "I'm doing good, Katherine. How are you?"

"I'm great, especially with a great guy like your stepson as my husband."

"Elijah is a wonderful man, as are Finn, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik. I'm so happy to have Henrik back home," Eleanor replied.

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, we missed him."

Eleanor nods and smiles. "He kept us all on our toes before the 'accident'. Now, we have another two grandchildren to spoil, and more on the way."

Katherine smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Gwendolyn is a sweetheart. I loved her the moment I held her."

"And so is little Cooper, from what I hear," Eleanor said with another smile.

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, Cooper is so adorable. Finn and Sage are great parents."

"That they are," Eleanor said in agreement then smiled when Colin got into her lap, grinning at his mother.

Katherine smiled at her son. "Hi, sweetie. Having a good time at Nana Ellie's?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah."

She reached out and tweaked his nose. "Are you and Maria ready to go home?"

Colin nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

He left his grandmother's lap then went up to his mother and hugged her legs. Her olive-skinned fingers ran through his dark hair as her other hand held him close.

Evelyn approached her stepmother, Maria in her arms. "Hi, Katherine. We're all ready to go."

Katherine smiled at her stepdaughter. "Good." She cleared her throat. "Your father is working late tonight. The Hastings Enterprises board of directors were disorganized and got their schedules mixed up."

"Those morons," said Robert, hearing what was being said. "I don't know why my dad keeps them around. He should get a better board of directors. Apparently, the ones he currently has aren't doing their jobs."

Katherine shrugs. "You can come over and help with the kids, if you want to, Robert. After all, you are almost part of the family to us," she said with a smile.

Robert returned her smile. "I appreciate the invitation, Katherine, but can I take a rain check? My mom needs me to look after my brothers tonight. See, she's a nurse and she's been looking after our neighbor, Mrs. Henderson, for the past several weeks now."

Katherine nodded. "Oh, okay. Another time then, I guess."

He nods then kisses Evelyn on the lips before leaving through the front door.

Katherine looked at Evelyn. "Come on, let's get Colin and Maria home so that we can make dinner."

_Later..._

It was close to midnight when Elijah finally came through the front door and he was truly tired. He spotted the lamp still on in his office and he went to investigate, smirking when he saw his beautiful wife sitting on top of his bare desk. "This is a sight I rather enjoy seeing on occasion," he said as he loosened his tie and moved closer.

Katherine licked her lips as her husband came closer. "That's precisely why I wanted to do this. I know how much you like seeing this." She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. "I also wanted to help you relax after your no doubt long and exhausting day."

"It was indeed exhausting," he replied, returning her kiss and pulling her closer to him. "But, I know you can help me forget about it, Katerina."

She smiled and began to unbutton his shirt after he got rid of his tie.

Once she got his shirt unbuttoned, she threw it to the floor, kissing his chest as she ran her hands down to his pants, loosening the belt and undoing the button, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"Katerina, you're killing me here," he ground out as he gripped the desk on either side of her.

Katherine smiled at his words. She pulled back and opened her robe, throwing it to the floor, revealing that she had nothing on underneath. "Why don't I help you on your way to heaven, my love?"

He nodded then went over to close the double doors of his office, locking them just seconds later and moving back over to her, claiming her lips with his again.

Katherine smiled into his kiss and returned it, undoing the zipper of his pants and pushing them down, along with his boxers, after which she wrapped her legs around his hips, gyrating herself against him.

**Note: My lovely co-writer and I present another update for you! Enjoy and stay tuned for more!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Evelyn has driving lessons**_

**Chapter 16**

**K**laus helped Caroline out of the car when they arrived at Damon and Elena's house the next afternoon. They had made plans to hang out a while ago. It was going to be just the four of them, so they arranged for the children to be looked after by their grandparents. Elena opened the front door as she saw the other couple. "Hey, guys."

Caroline smiled. "Hey, Lena. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hang out just with you and Damon. I love my children, but it's nice to be around adults for once."

"Oh, I totally know what you mean! Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and I all did that with the next generation of the Salvatore kids. It is a total relief to have a kids-free night," Elena said.

Klaus nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Thankfully, Father and Eleanor were free this evening and willing to take Liam and Anastasia for the night."

"Yeah, Elisabetta agreed to take Damian and Carrie as well," said Elena. "That's the beauty of grandparents. You can count on them for baby-sitting duty." She saw Damon coming and moved out of the way so that he could close the door. "Do you have everything, Damon?"

Damon nodded, but before he could answer her, his cell phone rang. He checked the ID and then pressed "SEND" to answer it. When he did, whoever the caller was hung up. "That's weird. That's the third time this week."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, mate?"

"I've been getting these strange calls lately," said Damon. "I don't know who it is because every time I pick up, there's no answer."

"You should tell Finn or Henrik. They could get right on it," Caroline told him.

Damon nodded and dialed Finn's number. He heard him pick up after several rings and said, "Finn, it's Damon. I want you to look into something for me."

"Sure, Damon, hold on," Sage said in a groggy voice before shaking her husband awake and holding out the phone for him to take.

Finn took the phone and said, "What can I do for you, Damon?"

"Someone keeps calling me and then hanging up. It's been going on for a week now."

"Alright, Damon, I'll look into it with Henrik," Finn said before ending the call. He went in search of Sage, since she'd left the bed after answering his phone. Finn found her in the nursery and stood in the doorway.

Sage looked at Finn. "Who do you think is doing this to Damon?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. Probably an ex-girlfriend of his who can't seem to let go."

Sage nodded then went over to him and embraced him tightly. "I don't want that to happen to us again, okay?" she whispered against the skin of his neck.

Finn held his wife close to him. "I promise you, Irish Rose, that will _never_ happen to us. I love you and_ only_ you."

She nodded again, sniffing as she stepped back. "Why don't you change our son and I'll go start on a bottle for him?"

Finn nodded. "Good idea." He kissed her softly and when she went to start the bottle, he went over to Cooper and gently lifted him out of the crib, seeing the smile on his son's face. "Hello there, little man. Daddy is going to change you."

Hearing his son giggle, he kissed him and carried him over to the changing table, grabbing a fresh diaper.

Cooper kicked his legs and made it a little difficult but Finn eventually got the diaper on before picking his son up and carrying him into the kitchen, smiling when he heard Sage humming a lullaby he knew she liked singing to their kids.

Finn approached her and kissed her. "That's a very beautiful song you're humming, Sage."

Sage smiled. "Thank you. I love singing that lullaby for the children."

With one arm cradling Cooper, Finn wraps the other around where her collarbone is, kissing the side of her head. "I love you, Sage," he whispered against her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

_MYSTIC GRILL - THAT SAME MOMENT..._

Damon and Klaus were playing pool while their wives watched from their table. Things were a lot better after the phone call to Finn, and Damon knew that the mysterious caller would be found. Klaus laughed as he sank yet another shot, smiling at Damon. "I believe you owe me $50, mate."

Damon shook his head. "Nuh uh. That was only if you missed the shot. See, before we started playing, I bet that if you missed the shot, I would pay you $50. If you got it in, you would pay me $50. You got it in, so therefore, you owe me $50..._mate_."

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes as she listened to them. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out. "Nik, don't argue with him. It's just $50. Give Damon his money and be done with it."

Klaus sighed then pulled out his wallet and withdraws a $50 bill from inside, handing it to Damon. "It was a good game, Damon," he told him with a grin. Caroline shook her head at her husband's teasing, playful side.

Elena watched this and shook her head as well. "I guess we got what we paid for when we married those two, Care."

"I know, but I thought I married a MAN, and not a little boy," the blonde replied. "Don't get me wrong, Lena, I love Nik with all my heart and I wouldn't trade what I have with him for anything, it's just that sometimes, he can be as incorrigible as a child. Now, you see why I cringe every time I see a mischievous gleam in Liam's eyes."

Elena laughed. "Yeah, Damian gets that same look, so I know exactly what you mean."

"So does Dante," another voice said from behind them.

"And Xavier," a second voice says. The two girls turn to see Rebekah and Lexi there with Stefan and Kol.

Elena smiled. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Rebekah smiled as well. "Oh, we were in the neighborhood and we saw Nik's car, so we thought we'd say hi."

"Kol and I wanted a night off from the kids," Lexi replied as she held onto Kol's hands at her waist.

Caroline nodded. "That's ironic, that's the same reason we're here. We needed an adults' night out." She looked toward the billiard tables. "Though, with our men, I'd use the term, 'adult' loosely."

"Oh, Kol knows how to behave like an adult, especially when he's got a wife like Dr. Lexi Branson-Mikaelson around to keep him in line," Lexi said with a smirk to her husband.

Klaus then came toward them, Damon following. "I thought I heard voices over here."

"Mind if we join too?" Matt Donovan's voice spoke from behind them. The group turned to smile at him and April, who was expectant with baby number 3 as well.

"Sure, Matt," said Elena. "You and April are welcome to join us."

April smiled. "Thank you, Elena."

"How are you two?" Elena asked as she hugged the other brunette.

April hugged her back. "I've been okay. Granted, it's not always been pleasant, but Matt has been there for me."

Matt grinned as he put his arms around his wife. "She's been craving Mystic burgers though, like, a lot of them," he said with a chuckle as she smacked his arm.

Caroline laughed slightly at what April did and then looked at Klaus. "Nik, honey, could you get me a Mystic burger?"

Klaus nodded. "And what would you like with it, love?"

"Cheesy fries," said Caroline. "I suddenly have a craving for cheesy fries."

Elena looked at Damon. "Damon, I'd like a Mystic burger with cheesy fries too."

Both of their husbands groaned in unison and ran a hand down their faces at the same time but did as Caroline and Elena asked. Rebekah turned to her husband and pouted at him, and Stefan caved, putting an arm around Kol's shoulders once Lexi gave the same pout to her own husband.

April looked at Matt and playfully swatted him again. "You see what you started? Now you got_ everyone_ craving Mystic burgers."

He chuckled then walked with her over to a table nearby, helping her onto one of the stools on either side of it.

A few minutes later, a waiter came out with a tray with the burgers and cheesy fries Caroline and Elena had ordered, as well as the burgers and fries that were ordered for Lexi and Rebekah by Stefan and Kol.

The couples all gathered around the table and enjoyed the food, shared laughter and had a good time.

In the midst of it, Damon picked up his soda glass. "Guys, I think this calls for a toast." He smiled at Elena. "To our lovely wives. True, life isn't exactly perfect all the time, but I think it wouldn't be complete without them in it."

Klaus smiled, raising his glass. "Hear, hear!"

The rest of the guys lifted their glasses and they all clicked them, while their wives did their own below them.

After the toast, the couples got up and danced to a song playing on the jukebox.

**Note: Another update by my lovely co-writer and moi. Come back for the next chapter to find out who the mysterious caller is that keeps calling Damon and hanging up.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," the couples have kids-free nights.**_

**Chapter 17**

**E**velyn rolled over when a small body pounced onto her side. "Maria, it is _way_ too early for you to be up," she said in a scratched voice.

Maria pouted. "Colin came into my room and scared me, Lyn."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Evelyn asked as she sat up completely to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Maria pouted against. "'Cause he's a boy and boys are jerks."

Evelyn chuckled at that as she threw the covers back and left her bed, heading to her bathroom adjacent to her bedroom.

Evelyn returned from the bathroom to find her little sister still on her bed. Going over to her, she picked her up and kissed her. "Why don't we go teach Colin a lesson?"

"Ooh, what are we doing, Lyn?" Maria said in a quiet, excited voice as she smacked Evelyn's lips with a loud kiss.

Evelyn smiled. "You know how he scared you? Well, how about we do the same, only this time, we make it twice as scary because it's the two of us?"

Maria giggled quietly and nodded then frowned. "But, won't Mummy and Daddy get mad at us?"

Evelyn smiled. "Not if we explain that it was in self-defense."

Her little sister giggled again then nodded once more. "Okay, let's go. I know exactly what we can do," she said, patting Evelyn's cheeks with her somewhat chubby fingers.

Evelyn smiled at that, eagerly anticipating what her little sister had in mind for their revenge against Colin.

Maria squirmed to be let down and ran into the room where Elijah and Katherine allowed Colin to keep his iguana, with Evelyn following behind her. Instead of going for the iguana, Maria went and got the coati from its cage, and Evelyn helped her with it. The two sisters carried it back toward Colin's room and Evelyn eased open the door, following her sister inside. They tiptoed toward the bed and Evelyn helped Maria put the coati on Colin.

Once the coati was in place, Maria and Evelyn left the room to wait for Colin to wake up.

They were just fixing muffins when Colin came into the kitchen, carrying his iguana. Maria squealed and ran around, with Colin chasing her. "Colin Zachary Mikaelson, go put Jake back in his cage," Elijah said in a stern voice.

Colin pouted. "But, Daddy..."

"Put Jake in his cage, Colin," his father replied. "We talked about this."

"Then tell Maria not to put the coati on me!" Colin pouted as he continued to hold Jake.

Maria pointed at Colin. "You deserved it! You came into my room and scared me!"

"Enough, you two," Elijah said while still using the same firm, stern voice as he moved toward Colin and put his hand on his son's shoulders. "Come on, let's go put Jake back in his cage." He looks at Evelyn. "Evelyn, once the muffins are in the oven, would you help Maria put Jewel back in her cage as well?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, Father."

Elijah nodded once before leaving the room with Colin and Jake the iguana. Once they were gone, Evelyn and Maria gave each other high-fives and grinned. "It worked, Lyn!"

Evelyn giggled. "Yeah, revenge is so sweet."

Katherine walked in just then and gave them a smirk. "Nicely done, girls," she told her daughter and stepdaughter.

Evelyn smiled at her stepmother. "Thanks, Katherine. Colin had to be given a taste of his own medicine, so Maria and I enlisted the help of Jewel."

Katherine giggled. "Next time, we'll plan something even more evil than putting Jewel on him, okay?" she said then whispered the plan into Evelyn's ear. "I'm going to write it down so we won't forget it."

Evelyn smiled and nodded. "Good idea."

_Later…_

Katherine pulled up in front of the preschool/nursery where she and Elijah had enrolled Colin and Maria at and waved at the teacher as Maria ran up to the van and climbed into the back seat.

Katherine smiled at Maria. "Did you have a good day, honey?"

"I did, Mummy! Colin and I, we had fun on the jungle gym, and we played with the hamster, and, and…" Maria said excitedly. Katherine turned around and found that she'd drifted off to sleep after her final 'and' and shook her head before waiting until Colin got into the van then started the car and drove away from the school.

By the time Katherine got the twins home, she saw that Evelyn was upset about something. When she stepped out of the van, she saw why: the Mustang had a nasty dent in the back bumper. She looked at her stepdaughter. "Evelyn, what happened? Are you okay?"

A sob escaped her throat as Evelyn said, "I...I don't know how it happened. I was being careful and then...some bloody nutcase rams into my back bumper." She sobbed again. "Father is going to kill me! He told me to be careful with the Mustang and because of this, he's not going to trust me with anything again!"

Katherine opened her arms and Evelyn ran into them. "It's okay. We'll tell your father about it then see what the repairs will cost," she said as she stroked Evelyn's dark hair.

Evelyn sniffed as Katherine ran her fingers through her hair and then nodded slowly. "Okay."

Katherine stepped back and wiped her tears. "Listen to me, Evelyn, you did nothing wrong. This was an accident. I would know, I got into quite a few myself when I was your age."

"You did?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, just ask your Aunt Elena. She was a witness to every single one. I was even a witness to the accidents she got into."

"I like Aunt Elena. She's fun," Evelyn said with a tear-filled smile. Katherine nodded and put her arm around her stepdaughter's shoulders.

"I know you do. I tell you what, we'll have an all-girls' night tonight, and invite her and Carrie over. How does that sound?"

Evelyn smiled. "That's definitely a plan."

_Later…_

Elijah leaned over and kissed Katherine on the lips before turning and carrying Colin to the car.

Katherine waved goodbye to her husband and saw her sister pull up to the front of the house.

Once Elena had parked, Katherine walked over to help her sister with Carrie, carrying her niece into the house after linking arms with Elena and her many bags of things. "What did you bring?" Katherine asked Elena after they got into the house.

Elena looked at the bag. "Well, in addition to some toys for Carrie and Maria, I brought some movies for us. I even brought some non-alcoholic wine that Damon bought a while ago."

"Perfect," said Katherine. "Speaking of your darling husband, what's he up to tonight?"

"Well, he and Damian are going to be doing some father-son bonding," said Elena. "Of course, he did promise they wouldn't get into too much trouble, even if I'm still a little worried that somehow, that promise will be broken, by either him or Damian."

Katherine smiled. "Movie night tonight then," she suggested. Elena nodded.

"And lots and lots of karaoke too," Elena responded.

Katherine smiled. "Oh, yeah, can't forget the karaoke. Remember when we used to do that in high school? Oh, those were some good times."

Elena laughed. "Definitely, and we sometimes did it when we were drunk and end up sounding WAY off-key."

"Ooh! We could also paint our nails and the girls' too!" Katherine squealed.

Elena smiled. "I'd like that!"

"Okay!" Katherine said excitedly, feeling extra bouncy now.

"Hell, yeah, we're a going to have fun tonight," said Elena. "Just us girls."

Katherine nodded excitedly before Carrie squished her cheeks together. "Yesh we wull," her twin sister said from between her lips.

_LATER ON.._

Elena, Evelyn, Carrie, and Maria all cheered as Katherine did her rendition of "I Love It" by Iconapop, even danced to it at the appropriate moments.

She bowed after the song was over, and Elena stepped up and took her place, putting her hand into the top hat. "I'm singing," she started to say, reading the name of the song on her slip of paper. "Oh boy, this should be fun!"

Elena then started singing "E.T." by Katy Perry, moving her body to the beat.

_After Dinner…_

"Don't argue with me, Carrie Veronica; it is time for you to take a bath. After you get out, Aunt Kat will help you brush your hair, okay?" Elena said in a firm tone as she planted her hands on her hips, refusing to give into the pout on her daughter's face.

Carrie saw that her mother wasn't going to give in, so she nodded and said, "Okay, Mommy."

Elena nodded as well. "That's my good girl." She picked her up and carried her into the bathroom to get her bath going.

Meanwhile, Katherine was getting the same pout from Maria, but she wasn't giving in either.

Katherine planted her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look, Maria Rene. If Carrie has to have a bath now, so do you."

Maria continues to pout but eventually stops and runs off toward the living room, where her older sister is sending a text message to Robert, jumping on her._ "MARIA RENE, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"_

Maria smiled at her sister. "I wanted to see what you were writing to Robert."

"I think Mum wants you to go take a bath, sweetie," Evelyn said before tickling Maria, who squealed with laughter.

Katherine followed Maria's giggles until she found her with Evelyn. "Thank you, Evelyn. I'll take her."

"No problem, Mum," Evelyn said and Katherine smiled before kissing her stepdaughter's forehead and heading toward the bathroom with Maria in her arms.

Evelyn watched her stepmother take Maria and then went back to texting Robert.

_Meanwhile…_

Finn opened the door, with Cooper cradled in his one arm and smiled at his younger brother and nephew. "Hello, come on in," he said with a wave of his free arm.

Elijah nodded. "Hello, Finn." He smiled down at Cooper. "And hello to you too, little man."

Finn smiled and opened the door further, letting them in. "So, what's Katerina up to this evening?"

"She's having a girls' night with Elena, Evelyn, Maria, and Carrie."

"What a coincidence, Sage is having the same thing with Ruby and Bridget," said Finn. "I guess it's us men then, huh?"

"Yes, sounds like a good time," Elijah said with a smile. He set Colin down then took Cooper from his brother. "Have you and Sage decided on what weekend you will go away?"

Finn ran his hands down his tired face as he shook his head no once his hands were free. "No. And we probably won't any time soon. Not with this unexpected assignment from Damon Salvatore," he told Elijah. "I still haven't come up with anything yet either."

Elijah nodded. He knew his brother was under a lot of stress, especially when it came to his job. "Well, why don't you tell Damon that you need time off? He's a reasonable man, I'm sure he'll understand."

Cooper began to gurgle and both brothers smiled at the newborn boy. "I'll do that. I will also have Henrik take over," Finn said with another smile down at his nephew when Colin hugged his legs.

Elijah nodded. "Good. You need some time with your family, Finn. Your children aren't going to be young forever. They'll be out of the house before you know it. I would know, because Evelyn is already in her junior year of high school and will be off to college before long."

Finn chuckled as he picked up Colin, tossing him in the air and smiling at his nephew's laughter before catching him. "I know what you mean. Ruby will be doing the same, but hers is coming sooner rather than later. I'm thinking of taking them to England and Greece before school begins for her. She's going to Oxford, you know. Only the best for my Ruby Red," he said as he felt tears sting his eyes.

Elijah set Cooper in his bassinet then took Colin from his brother before hugging Finn tightly.

Elijah then stepped back and smiled at his brother. "She certainly does deserve the best. Ruby is a great girl and she's becoming a beautiful young lady."

_A Few Days Later…_

Elijah stood with his arm around his wife's shoulders while Katherine held baby Cooper in her arms as they waved goodbye to his brother, wife and nieces.

Katherine smiled. "How did you convince Finn to take time off?"

"I reminded him how important his family was."

"Are you sure that they don't mind us keeping Cooper for a few weeks?" Katherine asked as they turned to go back into the house.

"Finn thought it would be better to leave him here, because he's still too little to travel," Elijah replied as he closed the door behind them once they were inside with all of Cooper's necessities.

Evelyn came into the room then. "Was that Uncle Finn's car I saw leaving?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes. He's going to be taking a vacation with your Aunt Sage and Ruby and Bridget for a few weeks." He looked at Cooper. "Which is why Cooper is going to be staying here. He's still too little to travel, and I told your uncle that we'd look after him while they're gone."

Evelyn nodded as well. "I know all about that trip they're taking. Ruby told me a while ago. She even told me that she was going to Oxford." She gently took Cooper out of her stepmother's arms, kissing his forehead and then looking at her father again. "Father, I think I know where I'd like to go to college. I want to go to Oxford, just like Ruby."

Elijah smiled then put his arm around his eldest daughter's shoulders. "Oh, I think we can arrange that. Don't you think so, Katerina?"

Katherine nodded. "Oh, definitely. Our Evelyn deserves nothing but the best. And I think it's wonderful that she wants to keep with the family tradition. From what you told me, every one of the Mikaelson children attended Oxford."

Evelyn grinned big, happy to be a part of this family.

**Note: Another great update from me and my co-writer! Stay tuned for more!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Katherine and Elena hang out with their girls.**_

**Chapter 18**

**H**enrik looked through the phone logs, Damon doing the same. Even though he had been reluctant to let Finn take time off, Damon did understand that he needed time with his family. That and he was grateful that Henrik was willing to step in at the last moment. As they looked through the logs, Henrik said, "It seems to me that these calls you told Finn about began a lot sooner than you originally thought."

"Really?" Damon picked up a sheet and saw that Henrik was right. "Damn, you're right. How the hell could I have missed that?" He sighed. "That still doesn't tell us who's been doing it, though, and I'd hate to think that it was an ex-girlfriend of mine."****

"Depends on how many hearts you broke before you married both Katerina and Elena."

Damon calculated on his one hand. "There have only been 2 other women before Katherine and Elena. Andie Star and Rose Hunter," he told Henrik. "But I know it can't be Andie because she's not that desperate. Rose is though. She even tried to get Katherine to believe that I'd impregnated her on our wedding day."

Henrik nodded. "Katerina didn't believe a word of it, did she?"

"Hell no, Katherine is too smart to fall for a lie like that," said Damon. "Still, it irks me to know that Rose is tormenting me like this."

"How bad was your break-up?" said Henrik. "If it was a bad break-up, that would explain her state of mind."

"It wasn't bad. At least, that's what I think," said Damon. "Though, most women take break-ups harder than others."

_Meanwhile…_

Rose Hunter sat in a car outside of the boardinghouse, watching as the brunette waved goodbye to a woman that obviously had to be a twin with a teenage daughter and another little girl. After they were gone, she got out of the car and approached the house. "Katherine, I would like to talk to you," she demanded.

Elena was confused by all this. Who was this woman and why did she think she was Katherine? "I think you've got us mixed up. I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena." She scowled at the other woman. "I don't know who you are, but I certainly don't like your tone."

"You're lying! I know when you're lying, Katherine. _I_ am supposed to be Damon's wife, not you!" Rose hissed, slapping Elena across the face.

Elena growled and slapped her back, but harder._ So_ hard, in fact, blood was coming from Rose's nostrils. She kept her eyes on Rose as she took her phone out of her back pocket, dialing Damon's number. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Don't call Damon, please," the other woman's British accent pleaded with Elena. "He'll send me away, just like he did last time."

Elena's facial expression didn't change. "Yeah, well, you're not leaving me much of a choice."

After a few minutes, Damon picked up on the other end. "Elena? What's going on, _cara mia_?"

"Damon, there's a strange woman at the house," she replied. "She thinks I'm Katherine. I tried to tell her that I wasn't, but she refuses to believe me. She says that_ she_ should've been your wife."

"I'm turning in the driveway now," Damon told her and Elena turned toward the wall, sighing in relief as she ended the call. Once he was pulled up to the front of her car, Elena ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. She keeps calling me Katherine, Damon," she said softly into his neck.

Damon looked over and saw Rose, smirking when he saw the blood still coming out of her nostrils, knowing that Elena did that in self-defense. Pulling back, he said to her, "I'll take care of this. Go back in the house."

Elena nodded. "Okay." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I don't care what you do, just get rid of her."

She then went back into the house, leaving Damon to deal with Rose. Once they were alone, he looked at his ex-girlfriend and said, "What are you doing here, Rose?"

"You have some nerve asking me that," she replied. "_I_ should've been your wife, not Katherine."

"Her name is not Katherine, it's Elena," said Damon. "And_ you're_ not welcome here. Unless you want me to call the cops, I suggest you turn around, get in your car, and never come back. Do we understand each other, Miss Hunter?"

"Damon, please give me a second chance!" Rose pleaded, tugging on his arm when he turned around to join Elena in the house.

Damon turned slightly. "Rose, it's over. I'm married to Elena and I have a family. If you think I'm going to abandon them, you're crazy."

"I could have made you happy, Damon. Andie, and Katherine and this woman you call Elena…they don't make you happy!"

"On the contrary, Rose, Elena DOES make me happy," said Damon. "YOU, on the other hand, never made me happy. Hell, you never left me alone." He pulled his arm away. "Speaking of which, I know you're the one who's been calling and hanging up."

"It's because I LOVE you, Damon!" Rose yelled.

Damon scowled. "Is that so? Well, last time I checked, stalking isn't love."

"If you turn me into the hospital again, you'll never know where to find your daughter!"

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "Daughter? What daughter? I never got you pregnant! That was a lie you tried to get Katherine to believe when I married her! She didn't believe you and neither do I!"

Rose pulled out her cell phone. "If you had bothered to answer the phone when I wanted to talk to you, you would know why I needed to talk. They took her, Damon." She turns her cell phone around and shows him the picture.

Damon looked at picture, but was still skeptical. "How do I know that this isn't a trick?"

"Look closely at the words on the paper," Rose demanded. Damon lets his eyes squint before he then frowned.

"Why would they target me?" Damon asked as he began to pace.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Rose. "It's because of your wealth and fame as part of the Founding families of Mystic Falls. "

Damon nodded. "What's her name?"

"Bethany, Bethany Rose," Rose replied as she put her cell phone away.

Damon sighed. "And how old is she?"

"Sixteen, the same age as the girl I saw leaving before."

**_"SIXTEEN?! YOU HAD HER WHEN I WAS STILL IN COLLEGE?"_** Damon demanded loudly.

Rose growled. "Don't you take that tone with me, Damon Salvatore! And yes, I did have her when you were still in college. I wanted to tell you, but didn't think you'd believe me."

"What do you want me to do?" Damon asked as he began to dial numbers on his phone.

"That should be obvious," said Rose. "Help me get Bethany back."

Damon glared at her. "And if I do, will you promise never to bother me or my family again?"

"Yes, Damon Salvatore, I promise to leave you and Elena alone," Rose said from between gritted teeth.

Damon nodded and then, without another word to Rose, he headed back into the house. Once inside, he saw Elena looking at him and immediately went over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately and urgently. Elena returned his kiss and then stepped back, framing his face with her hands. "Who was that, Damon? What did she want?"

"That was Rose Hunter. Unfortunately, I used to date her," he replied. "She wants me to help her find someone."

"Who does she want you to help her find?"

Damon sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her. "Elena, I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll still love me."

"Of course I'll still love you, Damon," said Elena. "Just tell me who Rose wants you to find."

"It turns out that I have a daughter," said Damon. "Her name is Bethany, and she's the same age as Evelyn. She's missing and Rose wants me to help her find her."

Elena nodded and kissed him softly. "We'll call Henrik in a little bit, okay?"

Damon nodded. "Okay." He kissed her again. "I love you so much, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and squealing in surprise when he picked her up in his arms. "Where are you taking me?"

"Stefan and Rebekah took the twins for the night, so you and me are going upstairs to make good use of that Jacuzzi," Damon replied with a smirk.

Elena smiled. "I'd like that. But, don't forget, I can't stay in there long because of the baby."

Damon nodded. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

_Meanwhile…_

Stefan playfully roared like a lion, making his daughter and niece squeal in laughter and fright and run away from him.

Rebekah was in the kitchen, drying the dishes from dinner and heard her husband playing with the children, smiling and rolling her eyes. She loved the fact that Stefan was good with the children. He never knew his father because he walked out on his mother two months before he was born, which was why he was making sure his own children knew him.

Later, after he put Dante, Carrie, Damian and Alexis to bed, Stefan found Rebekah in the library, her eyes closed and a book of poetry on top of her pregnant stomach.

Stefan smiled at his wife and carefully took the book off her belly, kissing her forehead, hearing her moan as she opened her eyes. "Are the children asleep?"

Stefan nodded. "Just put them to bed a few minutes ago."

"I should go to bed too, but I'm so comfortable here," Rebekah said with a teasing smile. "Join me, husband!"

Stefan smiled at her request and joined her, kissing her softly. "I love you, Bekah."

Rebekah smiled as well. "I love you too, Stefan."

She snuggled close to him, nuzzling his cheek. "I can't wait to meet our little boy," he said softly as he stroked her arm resting on his chest.

Rebekah smiled. "I can't wait either. I get more and more anxious as my due date approaches. Though, I did like how Dante would put his hands on my belly and talk to his little brother, and how Alexis would kiss my belly. They're definitely looking forward to being a big brother and sister, Stefan."

"Yeah, I know, and I can't blame you for being anxious," said Stefan. "Of course, I was anxious when you were pregnant with Dante, and when you were pregnant with Alexis."

Rebekah shifted a little and grimaced. "I think we should take the kids to your mother. I'm in labor," she said with another pain-filled grimace.

Stefan's eyes went wide when she said that, but then quickly nodded. "Okay, I'll call her and tell her that we're going to be dropping them off."

That being said, he got his phone out and dialed Elisabetta's number. Several rings later, he heard her pick up. "Stefan?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me," he replied. "Listen, Rebekah went into labor and we're going to bring the kids to you."

"No problem," said Elisabetta. "I'll get everything ready for Dante and Alexis."

"Actually, we also have Damian and Carrie because we were baby-sitting for Damon and Elena," said Stefan. "So, you might want to get things ready for them as well."

"Of course, my son," Elisabetta said before ending the call.

After the phone call with his mother ended, Stefan went and got the bags, which he packed well in advance so that he didn't have to scramble for them when the time came. He then got the children up and got their things together before getting Rebekah, helping her to the van while keeping an eye on the children. His heart was pounding the whole time and sweat began to pour down his face, but he ignored it, knowing that it was only because he was anxious, even though it was going to become something else, and he wasn't aware of it.

_Damon's and Elena's House – That Same Moment…_

Damon was just easing Elena off his chest and onto the pillow when his cell phone rang.

Damon cleared his throat and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Damon, it's Stefan," his brother replied. "Rebekah went into labor. We're taking the kids to Mom's."

Damon could detect that his brother's breathing was a bit fast. "Stefan, are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath."

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, and you've had medical problems since you were younger. Do me a favor and have Meredith check you over, okay?"

Stefan smiled then ended the call as he turned into the driveway of his mother's house, bringing the van to a complete stop.

Elisabetta saw her youngest son bringing the children up to the front door. "I'll take it from here. You just focus on getting Rebekah to the hospital."

"Thanks, Mom," Stefan said before kissing his mother's cheek and running back to the van, driving Rebekah to the hospital at a normal speed.

_MYSTIC FALLS MEDICAL CENTER - A FEW MINUTES LATER..._

Stefan got Rebekah to the hospital in record time and when he got her situated, he went to see if Meredith was on duty, having remembered what Damon told him. He found her in an empty exam room, probably just finished with a patient. When she saw him, she smiled at him. "Hey, Stefan. I saw you bring Rebekah in. Is it time already?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, she went into labor a few minutes ago."

Meredith then noticed that he was a bit pale. "My goodness, Stefan, you don't look too good." She patted the table. "Hop up on the table. Let's have a look at you."

He did as instructed and waited until she had gotten the stethoscope from around her neck, sitting patiently as she used it.

Meredith placed the stethoscope on his chest, instructing him to breathe. She heard some raspy quality to his breathing. Then, she got the digital thermometer and put it in his ear, placing her hand on his forehead. When she looked at the thermometer and saw the reading. "101.2. You've got a fever."

Stefan began to panic and sweat broke out on his forehead. "What…what am I going to do about Rebekah? She needs me in there."

"I'll go in and stay by her side, okay? You just take it easy, Stefan," Meredith told him and he nodded before lying back on the exam table.

Meredith then went into the delivery room, where Rebekah was all prepped. When she didn't see Stefan, she said, "Where's Stefan?"

"He's not feeling too good, Rebekah. He has a fever," said Meredith. "But, I told him that I would stay by your side. Now, just relax and you'll be meeting your son before you know it."

Rebekah nodded and laid back against the pillow. She wished Stefan could be with her, but knew he was with her in spirit.

_A Few Hours Later – The Hospital Room…_

Meredith walked in with a bundle in her arm, smiling at Stefan as she came closer to him. "I have someone who wants to see their daddy," she said as she pulled back the blankets to reveal the baby's face.

Stefan smiled when he saw the baby. "He's so cute." He took the baby out of her arms. "I think I know the perfect name for him. He shall be named Vincent Michael Salvatore."

"Welcome to the world, Vincent Michael Salvatore," Meredith said with a smile as her slim hand moved gently over his forehead.

Stefan smiled and kissed Vincent's forehead before saying, "How's Rebekah?"

"She's doing great," said Meredith. "Tired, but great."

Stefan nodded before allowing Meredith to take Vincent out of his arms. "Tell her I'll see her later, okay?"

Meredith nodded. "Okay." She then checked his temperature, smiling when she saw it had dropped. "Your fever broke, which is great. That means the ibuprofen worked. Please, please, take better care of your health, Stefan, okay?"

Stefan nodded again and smiled, kissing his son's forehead once more before Meredith carried Vincent back to where Rebekah was settled in a recovery room.

**Note: We've updated yet again! Hope you enjoy this chapter and come back for the next one! Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Damon and Elena get a visit from his ex-girlfriend, Rose Hunter. Meanwhile, Rebekah goes into labor with her third child.**_

**Chapter 19**

_Mikaelson Mansion - 13 Years Later..._

**"Y**ou look beautiful, Evelyn," Elijah said to his now 29-year-old daughter as he began walking her toward the circular staircase.

Evelyn smiled at her father. Today, she was going to become Mrs. Robert Hastings, and she couldn't be happier. "Thank you, Father. I've been dreaming of my wedding ever since I was a little girl."

Elijah nodded. "And today, all of your dreams are about to come true. Robert is a fine young man and I know that he loves you more life itself. I wouldn't have given him permission to marry you if he didn't."

She gives him a soft glare and he leans over to kiss her forehead in response, smiling as she leaned a little into him. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered. Elijah glanced to see that there were tears in her eyes and he let her arm go before hugging her tight.

"I love you too, Evelyn," said Elijah. "You have been a blessing to me and your stepmother since you came to town."

"You and Mum and Mother have all been the blessings in my life, and Maria and Colin too," Evelyn said as she stepped back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Elijah smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go before Robert thinks I'm trying to stall."

Evelyn nodded. "Okay."

They began their descent down the staircase, catching the eyes of all of his family and Elena & Damon as they moved closer to where Robert was waiting for his bride.

Robert smiled as he saw Evelyn coming toward him. She was so beautiful in her gown and it made his heart swell with pride knowing that she was minutes away from becoming his wife. Once she was close enough, he took her hand and after Evelyn gave her father one last kiss on his cheek, the couple stood in front of Pastor Young, who smiled at them. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Robert Joseph Hastings and Evelyn Victoria Mikaelson. The bride and groom have written vows that they will now share."

Robert took Evelyn's other hand and looked into her eyes. "Evelyn, from the moment we met, I knew that you were going to be the one I would share my life with. I couldn't imagine anyone else more worthy of becoming my wife than you. Every day has been an absolute treasure. You are my love, my life, and my best friend. I promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect you all the days of my life."

Evelyn tried to fight back the tears as she listened to his vows. She managed to keep some composure and then began her vows. "Robert, knowing you has been quite an adventure and I know that I chose well when I chose you. You are everything I could ever want and I know that you'll continue to be that way throughout our lives together. I also promise to love, honor, cherish and protect you all the days of my life because there's no one else I'd rather go on this journey with than the man standing before me."

"Now that Robert and Evelyn have exchanged their vows, I would ask that they exchange their rings, having had them blessed," Pastor Young said. Evelyn turned to Ruby, who gave her the ring for Robert while Robert turned to his brother Rowan and got the ring for Evelyn.

Once they got the rings, Pastor Young looked at Robert and said, "Robert, place the ring on Evelyn's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Robert nodded and placed the ring on Evelyn's finger, saying to her, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pastor Young then looked at Evelyn and said, "Evelyn, place the ring on Robert's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Evelyn nodded and placed the ring on Robert's finger, saying to him, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me in the state of Virginia, I now pronounce that you are man and wife. Robert, you may kiss your bride," Pastor Young told them. Robert didn't have to be told twice as he gathered Evelyn gently to him, kissing her passionately.

_AT THE RECEPTION..._

Caroline watched as Liam danced with Carrie on the dance floor, smiling. It seemed like only yesterday, he was a little baby in her arms and now, he was a handsome 16-year-old. She then shifted her gaze to the table. Her two other children, 14-year-old Anastasia and 12-year-old Lillian were playing a game on the tablet that Anastasia had gotten for her last birthday from Mikael. 10-year-old Christian was reading one of his new favorite books. Time had certainly flown, perhaps a little too fast for her liking.

Across the room, Finn was sitting at a table, trying very hard to not get up and interrupt his daughter talking to her now ex-husband, Caleb, who was attempting to worm his way back into Ruby's good graces. "Stop that, Finnegan Mikaelson; you'll only get more anger from Ruby if you do that," his wife said as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Finn heard his wife's whispered words and sighed, rolling his eyes. "I can't help it, Sage. Caleb is trying to worm his way back into Ruby's life after she threw him out of it. I know that she'll get angry at me, but my fatherly instincts are making it hard for me to sit by and watch."

Sage sighed then sat down in his lap, taking a break from partial clean-up duty. "Finn, the day I brought you home to my father, he didn't like you either, but do you know what he told me after you went home? He said, 'I hope that boy makes you happy, Sage Victoria. I can see it in your eyes how happy you are when you're with him. So, you have my early blessing.' He made me a happy girl as soon as he said that, Finn. So, I want you to go over there and shake Caleb's hand, okay?" She kissed his cheek before resuming her clean-up duty.

Finn watched Sage as she went about her task and then, clearing his throat, he went over to Ruby and Caleb. Before either of them could say a word to him, he took Caleb's hand firmly in his and shook it. Ruby saw this and said, "Father, what are you doing?"

"Ruby Red, I am giving your young man a handshake," he replied. "I know that you're not married to him anymore, but I see the sparkle in your eyes and it tells me that the love you two once had and thought was dead is still very much alive. He makes you happy and I think that you'd be pretty miserable without him, especially on a day like this."

"Thank you, Daddy," Ruby said as she launched herself at Finn, who hugged her back tight.

Finn kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ruby Red. You deserve to be happy, and I know Caleb makes you happy."

"He does, Daddy, he really does," Ruby said as she stepped back before putting her hand on her stomach. "We also had hoped that you would approve of us getting back together, because I'm pregnant."

Finn smiled as he felt her belly. "Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful news! I can't wait to tell your mother that we have a grandchild on the way."

"Sweetheart, that really is wonderful news," Sage gushed as she came up to her daughter and hugged her fiercely.

Ruby hugged her mother. "I love you, Mother." She smiled at her father. "I love you too, Father."

Elijah watched this from across the room, turning his head when he felt his wife wrap her arms around his waist from behind. "Hello, my pet," he said, turning to embrace her the correct way.

Katherine smiled and kissed him. "Hello, my love." She sighed. "Evelyn made a very lovely bride, didn't she?"

"She did," her husband replied, returning her kiss. "I was definitely proud of her." He sighed as well. "It won't be long before Colin and Maria get married, and then Jaden and Jennifer."

He was referring to the 13-year-old twins that were on the dance floor by Liam and Carrie. Katherine nodded. "Yeah, but that won't be for a while yet. We still have time with them. I'm in no hurry, believe me. And I'm pretty sure Elena feels that way about Carrie, Damian, Dominic, and Juliet." She looked at Carrie and Liam dancing. "Of course, seeing how close Liam and Carrie are, I wouldn't be surprised if the next wedding we attend is theirs."

Katherine glanced over at the face Damon was making at his daughter dancing with Liam and she giggled. "Well, it might have to be pushed back a few years, but I think it will happen too," she replied.

Elena noticed the face Damon was making. "Oh, Damon, don't be like that. So, Carrie likes Liam, it's not the end of the world."

"Maybe," he replied. "But, she's my little girl, and she's developing feelings for Klaus' boy. I can't help that it makes me uneasy."

Elena scoffed. "They've been friends for years, Damon. They've known each other since they were in diapers."

Damon shook his head and then got up from where he was sitting, extending his hand to his wife, smiling at her. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Salvatore?"

"You certainly may, Mr. Salvatore," Elena said with a smile as she took his hand then let him guide the two of them onto the dance floor.

Elijah saw Damon and Elena dancing and looked at Katherine. "Dance with me, Katerina."

His wife smiled. "Of course."

They went out and joined Damon and Elena on the dance floor, where Elijah rested his head on top of Katherine's, which rested on his shoulder.

Elena looked over and saw her sister on the dance floor with Elijah. "I think we have company."

"You're right, we do," Damon said with a smirk. "And they are always lucky to have us as company as well."

Elena nodded. "Yes, they certainly are."

_Meanwhile…_

Isobel fanned herself with the piece of paper in her hands then looked at it again.

Isobel walked into the mansion and noticed that it was decorated for some kind of an occasion, like a wedding. Stefan took notice of her and approached her. "May I help you, ma'am?"

Isobel scowled at him and replied, "You can if you can tell me where I can find Damon Salvatore."

"Before I do, I need to know something first. I can't just let you talk to my brother without asking you a question," said Stefan. "Actually, a couple of questions. Who are you and why do you want to see him?"

"I'm actually here about his wife, so if you could direct me to him, please," Isobel demanded, staring him down.

Stefan was confused, but led her to where Damon was. By this time, he was done dancing, so Stefan was able to get his attention. "Damon, this woman is here about Elena."

"Aunt Isobel, what are you doing here?" Elena asked in a worried tone.

Isobel handed her the paper. "Breaking the silence. Elena, I can't keep quiet anymore."

Damon took the paper and looked at it. "This is can't be right."

Stefan scowled. "What can't be right? What is it?"

"It's Elena's birth certificate," said Damon. "But, it has to be wrong, because Grayson and Miranda Gilbert aren't listed as her parents. John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming Gilbert are."

Elena shook her head. "No, that's impossible." She looked at Isobel. "Aunt Isobel, tell me this isn't true. You and Uncle John can't be my parents. I know who my parents are. In fact, Katherine and I were born together, to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert!"

"Yes, well, it's true. You can ask your father himself," Isobel said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Elena was about to say something when Damon beat her to it. "You mean to tell me that all this time, Elena was really your daughter and you never said anything about it? Why did you wait until now to make this known when you could've confessed a lot sooner?"

"I wanted to tell the truth so many times," said Isobel. "But, John wouldn't let me. He said that if we told the truth, Grayson and Miranda would hate us, and so would Elena."

"Too late," said Elena. "I ALREADY hate you!" She slapped the older woman. "Get the hell out of here and NEVER show your face here again, do you understand me?" Hot tears stung her eyes and came flowing down her face. "You disgust me!"

Damon pulled her into his arms and comforted her, looking at Isobel. "I think you'd better leave, Isobel."

Isobel nodded then turned and ran out of the house as quickly as she could. Katherine came over to her sister and Damon and Elena immediately fell into her twin's tight embrace.

Katherine hugged Elena and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Elena, we're all here." She then looked at Elijah. "Elijah, go get some water for my sister, please?"

"No, water isn't strong enough," said Elena. "I need something stronger."

Damon nodded, knowing exactly what to get. He excused himself and went to the liquor cabinet, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of bourbon. "I think this is what she wants."

Katherine nodded and then helped her sister to a chair, sitting her down and then taking one for herself. Damon poured the bourbon into a glass and gave it to his wife. He then grabbed a chair and sat on Elena's other side, taking her free hand, saying to her, "Listen to me, Elena, we're going to get through this, just like we've gotten through everything else that's come our way."

"I hope so, Damon, because a shock like this…it never turns out well. For anyone," Elena said.

Damon saw her turn away from him. "Look at me." He took her chin and turned it so that she was looking at him. "Look at me, Elena. I'm not going to let you fall, do you understand me? You have never let me fall, so now, I'm going to return the favor. I'll be there for you every step of the way. "

Elena nodded then leaned toward him, taking comfort in his embrace now as he ran his fingers through her hair, stroking his other hand over her back in a soothing manner.

Damon kissed her forehead. "I love you, Elena. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

"So are you, Damon," she said softly. "I love you."

Elijah excused himself and found Henrik. "Henrik, there's something I want you to look into for me." He handed him the birth certificate. "I want you to investigate this. It's for Elena."

"Of course, brother, whatever you need," Henrik said, taking the certificate and putting it into the pocket inside his tuxedo jacket.

Elijah nodded. "Thank you, Henrik. I appreciate it."

Henrik nodded before turning to his wife when she appeared at his elbow. He put his arm around Francesca, who smiled at Elijah. Elijah returned the smile before turning to his own wife when she came up to them.

Katherine looked at her husband. "I saw what you did, Elijah, and I think it's very noble."

"You know I'd do anything for my beautiful wife, my former wife and my brother-in-law," he told her with a smile.

Katherine returned his smile and kissed him softly. "I know you would, and that's what I love the most about you. You're a wonderful husband, father, lover, and you're my best friend."

_Meanwhile…_

John glared over at Isobel. "You told her. After I deliberately ASKED YOU NOT TO! Isobel, why did you go behind my back like this? I wanted us to ALL sit down and tell them together! But no, you just had to ruin our step-granddaughter's wedding with the certificate! Why?"

Isobel glared back at him. "I'm sorry, John, I know that you told me not to tell her, but I couldn't keep quiet any longer. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my mouth shut every time we visited Grayson and Miranda's on birthdays, Christmas, and anniversaries?" She sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Elena hates me now and doesn't want to have anything to do me, or you for that matter. She told me point blank to get out and never come back." She felt her cheek. "She slapped me too, and she had every right to, given how angry she was."

"Out, Isobel," was all John said next. "I want you out as well. I asked you to do ONE thing and you disobeyed me, so I want you gone by the time I come back, got it?" He didn't say anything after leaving the kitchen before slamming out the front door. Once he was outside, he began dialing a familiar number then said to the person, "Yeah, it's John; can I see you right now?"

On the other end, Meredith said, "Sure, John. Why, is something wrong?"

"I can't explain over the phone," he replied. "I'll meet you at your place and I'll explain everything then."

"All right," said Meredith. "I'll see you soon."

Meredith ended the call and put her phone down then resumed the project she had going on with her two children, Savannah and Christopher. She turned her attention to her daughter when Savannah tugged on her sleeve. "Yes, Savannah, what is it?"

"Was that Daddy on the phone?" Savannah gave her mother a curious look when she said that.

Meredith nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, it was. He said that he's coming over. He didn't say specifically why, but I'll find out when he gets here."

During his almost 30+ years of marriage to Isobel, John had become a confidant for Meredith when she hadn't had the greatest success with men and she became the woman he turned to when he no longer lusted after Isobel.

Five minutes later, John arrived at Meredith's house, where he saw Meredith waiting for him. "Don't worry, Savannah and Christopher are occupied. They won't hear what we're saying."

John nodded and after he walked in, he went to the living room. Sighing, he said, "Merry, I've had it up to here with Isobel."

Meredith nodded then went over and hugged him tight. John returned her hug then pulled back to look at her. "I love you, Meredith," he whispered.

She nodded again then kissed him softly, whispering after, "I love you too, John."

Meredith pulled back and smiled at him. "What did Isobel do?"

"Disobeyed me. I asked her to do one thing, and she can't even do that right."

He stepped away from her and turned his back to stare out the front window. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" she asked softly as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

John sighed. "I know that I can't stay married to her, not after what she did. I'm going to file for a divorce."

She nodded and took his hands, linking their fingers together. John turned his head and looked at her and he was suddenly grateful to have her in his life.

John kissed Meredith's forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be oh, so lost, Jonathan Gilbert," she said with a giggle.

John chuckled. "True, but I have you to help me find my way again."

**Note: Thus ends another chapter for our collaboration! Come back for the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Evelyn and Robert get married and Isobel revealed a secret she had been keeping for years.**_

**Chapter 20**

_Gilbert House - 2 Weeks Later..._

**E**lena pulled up to her childhood home, where she was greeted by Grayson. Before he could speak, she said, "Daddy, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Come in, sweetheart," he said, stepping back to let her inside the house.

Elena walked into the living room, Grayson following her. When she turned around, he noticed the expression on her face. "Elena, what's the matter?"

A sob escaped her throat as she said, "I found out I'm not your daughter. Aunt Isobel showed up with the birth certificate and everything. She and Uncle John are my parents" She sobbed some more and added, "Daddy, tell me that it's not true."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't do that," Grayson told her softly.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" said Elena. "Daddy, please, I need to know."

"I can't do that, because John and Isobel are telling you the truth, sweetheart," Grayson said as he tried to not cry himself. His own heart was breaking over finally letting one of his daughters know the truth about her paternity.

Elena growled at what he was telling her and grabbing a vase off the table, she threw it against the wall, hearing it shatter into a thousand pieces. "No, I don't believe you! I don't believe them either! If I don't belong to you, who the hell do I belong to then? You might as well tell me that my whole life hae been a lie, that I'm just some nameless nobody that lived under your roof all these years!"

Grayson jumped when the vase shattered against the wall, before grabbing a hold of his daughter's arms in a firm grasp. "Elena, first of all, you need to calm down, and second of all, your mother and I have Jeremy still, and even though we couldn't have daughters, you and Katherine are still very much our daughters," he told her with a firm voice.

Elena listened to this and fresh tears stung her eyes. "Oh, Daddy."

That being said, she threw herself against him, sobbing into his chest.

Grayson held her close and stroked her dark hair before turning when he heard the knock on the front door.

Grayson saw who it was and said, "Come in, John. It's open."

Elena pulled back at the mention of her uncle before turning a puffy gaze to the sandy-haired man who entered. Her gaze turned to one filled with hatred when Isobel appeared behind John. But then an unexpected face appeared behind the two of them, and Elena was surprised to see Dr. Meredith Fell holding hands with two small children that had John's lighter hair and Meredith's brown eyes.

John saw the look on Elena's face and said, "Elena, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that you had to find out the truth the way you did."

"It's not you I'm angry at, Uncle John, it's Aunt Isobel who's to blame," she told him as she ran over to give him a tight hug.

John nodded as he hugged her. "I know, sweetheart. I'm not exactly thrilled with her either."

Elena pulled back a little bit then glanced at the two children still clinging to Meredith. "And who are these guys?" she asked as she kneeled down in front of them.

John smiled as he picked the little girl up. "Elena, this is your half-sister, Savannah Grace Gilbert, and the little boy is your half-brother, Christopher Adam Gilbert," he told her.

Elena smiled. "They're so cute."

Meredith smiled as well. "They are, aren't they?"

"They really are. I am going to call Katherine over here so she can meet them as well," Elena said before dialing the number belonging to Katherine.

When Katherine picked up, Elena said, "Kitty Kat, we have half siblings to meet."

"I'll be right there, Lena," Katherine said before ending the call. She glanced at a skeptical Elijah. "I have to, Elijah. He is my biological father. I cannot reject him even though Isobel is another story."

Elijah nodded. "All right, Katerina. This is your decision and I've always respected your wishes."

"Come with me," she pleaded as she sat on his lap to kiss him softly on the lips. "Please?"

Elijah smiled at her as he returned her kiss. "Of course I'll come with you, love."

"Okay, let's go," she said, kissing him one more time before getting up from his lap to tug him off of the arm chair and out of the house.

They arrived at the Gilbert house after a few minutes and Elena smiled at her sister. "Kitty Kat, these are Christopher and Savannah, our half siblings."

"Hello," Savannah said with an excited smile. Meredith and John both smiled when she reached her arms out for the elder of the identical twins and Katherine happily took her.

Katherine laughed as she took Savannah into her arms. "Hi, sweetie. I'm your big sister, Katherine." She kissed her little cheek. "I am so happy to finally meet you. You remind me of your Aunt Maria when she was your age."

"Who is Aunt Maria?" Savannah asked slowly as she tilted her head of dark blonde curls.

She's my daughter," said Katherine. "She's sixteen years old and very pretty, just like you."

Savannah nodded. "Okay." She looked over and saw Elijah. "Who is that?"

"I am your sister's husband," he replied. "And it's an honor to finally meet you, Miss Savannah."

"Nice to meet you too!" she said excitedly again, bouncing up and down with her enthusiasm.

"Okay, I think someone had too much sugar this morning, so nap time!" Meredith declared before taking Savannah from Katherine.

Katherine smiled as she watched Meredith carry Savannah away. "She's quite an adorable little girl."

Elijah smiled as well. "She definitely is. And you're right, she does look like Maria when she was little."

"Except for the curls, and the color of her hair," John reminded them as he tossed Christopher into the air.

"Maria had curls too," said Elena. "They were just darker than Savannah's."

Just then, the front door opened to reveal Miranda and the youngest of the triplets, Tatiana, dressed as if she'd just come from somewhere cold. "Well, well…look at what the cat dragged in," Katherine said with a few clicks of her tongue.

"Katherine Mackenzie Gilbert Mikaelson, you will apologize to your sister right now!" Miranda admonished her eldest daughter.

Katherine scowled. "Why should I apologize to her? She hasn't called me in months. If anything, she should apologize to me."

"Go sit down, and I'll explain why she hasn't called, okay?" Miranda demanded in a softer tone.

Katherine reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

Miranda looked at her other child. "The same goes for you, Elena Michelle," she told Elena, who nodded and followed Katherine into the living room. The four of them sat down opposite each other, with Miranda and Tatia taking the couch and Elena and Katherine sat in the matching arm chairs.

It was quiet until Miranda said, "The reason she hasn't called is because she's been on the run for a while."

"And Mason hasn't tried to help her?"

"Mason…left me," Tatia said and her sisters looked over to see that she was near tears.

Elena went over to Tatia and hugged her. "Oh, Tatia, I'm so sorry. "

Katherine nodded. "I'm glad sorry too, Tatia. Not only because of this, but also for speaking to you the way I did before."

Their younger sister nodded and hugged Elena back. "Mason and I had a falling out before I went on the run, and it…hurt deeply," she told her mother and sisters.

Miranda nodded. "Well, you're home now, and everything is going to be okay."

Tatia looked at her mother. "Really?"

"Yes," said Miranda. Your father and I are here for you and so are your sisters."

Elena and Katherine both nodded in agreement with their mom before turning their attention to Christopher when he came up to Katherine and held his arms out. Katherine laughed then picked him up and set him on her lap.

Tatia looked at Christopher. "Who's that little cutie?"

Katherine smiled. "This is Christopher, our half brother."

"Our...what?" Tatia asks softly, her face full of shock.

"Our half brother," said Katherine. "You see, Tatia, we recently found out that we were actually born to Uncle John and Aunt Isobel. Christopher and his sister, Savannah, are Uncle John's children with Meredith Fell."

"You mean we were adopted?" Tatia was still confused.

"Exactly," said Elena. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but I'm slowly coming to grips with it, even if I'm still angry at Aunt Isobel for choosing the most inappropriate time to drop the bomb, which was at Evelyn's wedding two weeks ago."

Tatia turned to their mother, who nodded in confirmation before turning to glance at John, who lingered in the doorway.

John smiled at her. "Everything you heard is true, Tatiana. I gave you and your sisters to Grayson and Miranda because we weren't emotionally ready for children. Isobel got pregnant unexpectedly and we didn't want to have an abortion, so we talked it over and decided to go with adoption." He felt tears sting his eyes. "That didn't mean I didn't love you, so don't think that. I did love you. That's why I did what I did."

Miranda stood up then gestured for Katherine to sit down with her sisters before gesturing at John to sit down with them. "You four deserve to talk. I'm going to talk to Isobel for right now."

John sat down with his girls, taking Christopher from Katherine. "I know that you have questions for me, and I'll try to answer them as best I can. Though, I think the important question you probably have for me is why I didn't come forward sooner with this."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, Damon asked Isobel that question two weeks ago. Why didn't you come forward sooner?"

"Believe me, Elena, I wanted to," said John. "The truth is, I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear it. I wanted to wait until you were old enough. That was why I thought I could trust Isobel with keeping the secret. But, I guess that was too much to hope for, because she disobeyed me by intruding upon you while you were enjoying the most important event in your stepniece's life. I could only imagine how embarrassed you must've felt and believe me, I was just as embarrassed. To think I once had FEELINGS for that woman!"

"Are you happy with…Meredith? I mean, does she make you happy?" Tatia asked as she smiled at Christopher when he began to snuggle up with John, his head nestled within John's shoulder.

John nodded at Tatia's question. "I'm_ deliriously_ happy with Meredith. In fact, I'm planning to divorce Isobel so that I can marry her."

Meredith was just coming down the stairs when she heard the answer to his daughter's question. She caught his eye as she sat down on the last few steps and John set Christopher back into Katherine's arms as he drifted over to kneel in front of her. "Yes, John, I'd love to marry you," she said before he could ask the question.

John smiled at Meredith, kissing her. "I love you so much, Meredith. You're making me the happiest man in the world right now."

"I love you more, John Gilbert," she said as she stood up and locked her arms around his neck.

Katherine watched the happy couple and smiled. They reminded her of herself and Elijah when they got engaged.

_Later…_

Katherine, Elena and Tatia kept an eye on Savannah and Christopher while Meredith paced outside the courtroom and John and Isobel went through divorce proceedings.

Elena looked at Meredith. "I don't blame you for being nervous. I'm just as nervous."

"I'm only nervous because I'm going to get to go through a quickie wedding with the man I've loved for 20+ years, but knew I never had a chance to be with," Meredith said with a smile.

Elena went over to Meredith and took her hands in hers. "You're getting the man you were meant to be with today. That's all that matters."

Meredith nodded then hugged Elena in a loose embrace. They both turned when the door to the judge's chambers opened and John came out, Isobel right behind him. Isobel glanced once at her three daughters before she turned and walked away.

John approached Meredith and embraced her. "Ready to marry me, my love?"

She nodded and smiled, kissing him softly. "I've been ready my entire life," she replied.

"I hope I'm not too late."

Elena turned and saw Damon coming toward them. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Elijah called me and told me where you were," he replied. "So, I decided to come here and see what was going on." He looked at John. "Hey, John."

John smiled. "Hello, Damon. You're just in time for my wedding."

Damon turned to Elena. "What wedding is he talking about? I thought he was here to get a divorce from Isobel," he told her.

"He is, but he's also getting married. He asked Meredith to marry him a few days ago and she said yes," Elena explained with a smile.

Damon smiled as well. "Well then, I guess we have a wedding to attend."

A few minutes later, the engaged couple emerged with his three daughters, his son-in-law and their children trailing behind them.

Damon held Elena's hand as they went toward the office of the Justice of the Peace. Today was definitely a happy day, especially since Elena and her sisters were getting a whole new family.

A few minutes later, Meredith came back into the office of the Justice of the Peace, this time wearing a beautiful white skirt suit, her hair swept up and away from her face.

Katherine smiled at how beautiful Meredith looked in her outfit. "Meredith, you look so beautiful."

Meredith smiled as well. "Thank you, Katherine. I feel beautiful."

Tatia came over to them, holding a big flower barrette that she clipped up into Meredith's dark hair. "There, now you're even more beautiful."

Meredith hugged Tatia. "Thank you, Tatia. I love this barrett."

"I knew you would," she replied. "That's why I bought it."

Meredith nodded then released Tatia before looking at all three girls. "Thank you three for coming today to support your father. I know how much he appreciated you being here for him," she said with a smile.

"He's our biological father," said Elena. "We wanted to make his wedding special for him."

Meanwhile, Damon helped John straighten his tie then turned to Christopher to help him as well. "How do I look, Daddy?" Christopher asked.

"You look great, son," John said as he smoothed down the plain black tuxedo jacket that his son wore.

Damon smiled. "He looks more than great, John. He looks like a little gentleman in his tux."

John laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled. "Thank you for being my best man, Damon. I appreciate it."

"No problem," said Damon. "You're my father-in-law, and you deserve the best. Meredith is a lucky woman to be marrying you."

"I think we're both lucky, actually," John said with another smile as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

Damon saw him looking at his watch. "Showtime."

John nodded and the two of them walked out of the room, Christopher following along after them.

Meanwhile, Meredith was doing the same with her own watch before the music began from the CD player the Justice of the Peace had in the office.

Meredith smiled as she saw John entering, along with Christopher and Damon. He looked absolutely handsome in his suit and she was looking forward to finally becoming his wife. John returned her smile as he saw how she looked in her outfit. This was a big step for them, and they were taking it together.

They faced the Justice of the Peace with Elena and Damon on either side of them, holding hands.

During the ceremony, John held Meredith's hands and said, "Meredith, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. I can never be lost without having you to guide me. You're my love, my life, my world, and my best friend. I'm proud to stand here before you and make you my wife. I love you and our children very much and promise to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of our lives."

Meredith tried not to cry as she said, "John, there is no one else in this world I'd rather be with than you. You make my world a better place and our children are proof of what our love can do. I'm looking forward to spending my life with you and raising our family together."

"I now pronounce that you are man and wife. John, you may kiss your bride," the Justice said to John, who smiled and nodded before pulling Meredith close and kissing her softly but passionately.

Elena watched John and Meredith kiss and then turned to Damon, kissing him passionately. "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled and returned her kiss. "I love you too, Elena."

Once John and Meredith parted their lips, John looked at Elena. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind asking your sisters to come back in here. I'd like to legally adopt all three of you and Meredith has already agreed that you're like daughters to her, so she wants to adopt you as well."

Elena nodded. "Okay."

She left the Justice's office and found that Katherine and Tatia were still outside, both playing a game on their cell phones. "John wants us inside. He said he's going to adopt all three of us," she told her sisters.

Katherine and Tatia smiled at each other and then looked at Elena before Katherine said with a smile, "Sounds good to me."

They followed Elena into the office, where John and Meredith were now sitting in a chair apiece, each holding their children.

John smiled at the sisters. "Sit down, girls."

Elena, Katherine and Tatia did as he asked, sitting in the three vacant chairs behind their father and his new wife.

Elena held hands with her sisters as the proceedings began.

Elena had to admit that she was a little nervous, because she'd always seen John as her uncle, a second father – one she could go to if she couldn't talk to her dad.

Damon saw how nervous his wife was and took her free hand in his. "It's going to be fine,_ cara mia_. Just relax."

"I know, but this is a big change for me," she replied. "All of my life, I've turned to John for advice whenever there was something I couldn't talk to my dad about."

Damon smiled. "Who says that has to stop when it becomes official? You can still go to John for advice, like you've always done."

Once John had his part of the transitions of the proceedings done, Elena, Katherine and Tatia all came over and signed the documents before Meredith signed. After they were all done, John looked at his wife, his two younger children then looked at his daughters. "It's official," was all he said.

Katherine and Tatia smiled at each other and Elena hugged Damon, resting her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face as well.

**Note: Here's another chapter! Come back for the epilogue!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Grayson and Elena have a talk and Tatia returns home unexpectedly, and everyone learns the reason behind it. John and Meredith then get engaged and after they are married, they adopt Elena, Katherine, and Tatia legally.**_

**Chapter 21 - Epilogue: Family Matters Pt. 1**

_John & Meredith's House – Almost a Year Later..._

**T**atia was just easing herself onto the last step of the stairs after waddling down when she heard someone knock on the front door.

Tatia got to the front door and was surprised to see..."Mason? What are you doing here?"

Mason sighed. "Tatia, we need to talk."

"Oh, really?" said Tatia. "The last time I saw you, you said that you never wanted to see me again."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," said Mason. "I was an idiot and I never should've said what I said. Tatia, I love you and I want us to get back together."

"Well, you should have thought about that BEFORE I told you about the baby!" she yelled at him, crying out in pain and doubling over, clutching her pregnant stomach.

Mason caught her as she doubled over, hearing her cries. "You're going to be okay, Tatia. I'm going to get you to the hospital."

"ELENA, KATHERINE, MEREDITH!" Tatia cried out. From outside, the three women heard their names being cried out and ran into the house, finding Tatia pushing Mason away.

"Come on, Tatiana, we'll take you to the hospital," Meredith said as she got out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Elena looked at Mason. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I came to apologize to her and then she started yelling out in pain."

"Well, she's been going through a lot with the pregnancy. Perhaps you should come back later," Katherine told him as she and Elena helped Tatia out to the car, one of them on either side of their baby sister.

Mason sighed as he watched them take Tatia to the car. He was still watching when John approached him and said, "I may not approve of what went on with you and my daughter, but if you want, I can give you a ride to the hospital."

"Much obliged, Mr. Gilbert," Mason said as he moved over to climb into the passenger seat of John's SUV.

Mason bit his lip the whole drive to the hospital. He had come back to Mystic Falls with the sole purpose of making things right with Tatia. He especially wanted to make things right for their soon-to-be born son or daughter. He even wanted to ask her to marry him, having purchased an engagement ring shortly before leaving Florida.

John noticed how nervous he was. "I know you're worried about Tatia. Believe me, I am too, but she's a strong woman and she's going to get through this."

"Can I ask you a favor, sir? I would really like to have your blessing to marry Tatia, if she'll have me again," Mason said honestly.

John listened to what Mason was telling him. "I have one question before I give you my blessing. Actually,_ two_ questions. One, do you love my daughter? Two, are you going to be there for her, no matter what?"

Mason nodded. "Of_ course_ I love her. I've _always_ loved her, and I was an idiot to break up with her. And I'll definitely be there for her. I'll even do what's right for my child."

"Then, you have my blessing," said John. "The only thing you need to do now is talk to Tatia and give her the ring you have in your pocket." He saw Mason's face. "Yes, I know that you have a ring in your pocket."

When they arrived at the hospital, Elena and Katherine stopped Mason from entering their sister's room. "If you break our sister's heart again, you'll have to deal with us, got it?" they said in unison.

"Elena Michelle, Katherine Mackenzie, he promised to be good," John said from behind him.

Tatia saw Mason enter her room. "Mason, I..."

"Let me talk, Tatia," he said. "Look, I was stupid for breaking up with you. The truth is, you're everything to me and so is our child. I want to make things right." He got down on one knee and took her hand. "I love you, more than a man has ever loved a woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He took out the box. "Tatiana Miranda Gilbert, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the ring. "Make me the happiest man in the world."

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," Tatia said before Mason pushed the ring onto her finger gently then settled in behind her when she shifted forward to push.

Tatia squeezed Mason's hand as a contraction hit her and screamed out. The doctor in front of her said, "You're doing great, Tatia." She looked down and saw the baby's head crowning. "The baby's crowning. Keep pushing and you'll be meeting your baby in no time."

Tatia groaned and sat forward, pushing as hard as she could. She began to cry when she heard the sweet cries of her newborn baby, sitting back and laughing a little through her tears. "She's here, sweetheart. We have a daughter," Mason said with a beaming smile.

Tatia smiled. "She's beautiful." She looked at Mason. "What should we name this little angel of ours?"

"Tanya. Tanya Louise Lockwood."

"I love it," said Tatia. "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl."

Mason smiled. "Our beautiful baby girl."

The nurse gives Tanya to Mason, who sits down next to his fiancé as he eases their daughter into her mother's waiting arms. Once Tanya is settled, Mason wraps his arms around both of his girls, kissing the side of Tatia's head with soft affection.

John walked into the room then, followed by Elena and Katherine. Mason brought his index finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet, earning him a nod from them. John then said quietly, "I take it things went well?"

Mason smiled. "Yes. I asked Tatia to marry me and she said yes." He looked at Tanya. "This is your granddaughter. Tanya Louise Lockwood."

"Welcome to the world and to our family, Tanya Louise," Elena and Katherine both said in unison, keeping their voices to a whisper.

John smiled and gently patted Mason on his shoulder. "I believe a welcome is in order for you too, Mason. True love does prevail. I would know, since I finally got to marry the woman I loved last year."

"Thank you, John. I promise to take good care of my girls," Mason said as he looked at Tatia and Tanya both sleeping.

John nodded as he looked at them. He was glad things worked out and that Tatia was happy again.

_A Few Days Later…_

Mason helped Tatia out of the car after placing the carrier with Tanya inside on the gravel beside the SUV he drove.

Mason then linked arms with Tatia as he carried the car seat with Tanya sleeping inside.

They headed into the house, where they were immediately greeted with both sets of her parents, his brother and sister-in-law, his nephew and niece-in-law, both of her sisters and their husbands and children.

Meredith smiled when she saw Mason and Tatia coming in. "Here's the happy couple-to-be." She saw little Tanya. "And the little princess."

"A sleeping princess right now," Tatia said as she hugged her stepmother.

Meredith smiled and pulled away. "Well, now that everyone is here, we can get on with the engagement party John and I planned for you and Mason."

"Engagement party?" said Mason. "Meredith, you didn't have to do that."

"We want to," said Meredith. "You're family now, and you deserve a proper welcome."

Mason smiled. "Well, thank you very much," he said as he looked at Tatia, who smiled back.

Meredith smiled as well. "It's no problem. Besides, Tatia would've fought for it."

Tatia nodded. "It's true. I can be very persuasive."

"You're correct about that," Mason said as he leaned over and gave Tatia a brief kiss on the lips.

Tatia returned his kiss, earning them a smile from everyone in the room.

"I love you, Mason Garrett Lockwood," she said quietly after parting their lips a little bit.

Mason smiled. "I love you too, Tatiana Miranda Gilbert."

"Soon to be Lockwood," she said with another smile.

Mason nodded. "Yes, soon to be Lockwood."

Tatia smiled again and kissed him one more time before turning to her sisters. "Want to help me get into some fancy clothes?"

Katherine and Elena looked at each other and nodded before Elena looked at Tatia. "Of course. Come on, I got some that I think you'll like."

"And I got you some accessories to go with them," said Katherine. "Can't have fancy clothes without equally fancy accessories."

Tatia gave her sisters both a smile as she went up the stairs with Elena and Katherine, going up to Elena's room with Damon.

Tatia gasped when she got to the bedroom and saw the fancy clothes and accessories her sisters told her about, looking forward to wearing them.

She selected an emerald green spaghetti-strap dress with a lighter green pair of dangle earrings and a pair of silver heels. "There, that should do it," she said as she put them all on.

Elena smiled at how beautiful her sister looked. "Tatia, you do that dress justice. And those earrings are stunning."

"Thanks, Lena. I know that Mason likes it when I wear green, so I wanted to pick out a color that he likes," Tatia said as she picked up a perfume bottle and misted the air with it and walked through the mist of perfume.

Elena smiled. "Well, one thing's for sure, Mason won't know what to do with himself when he sees you. He's going to think he's marrying a super model."

Tatia laughed at her sister's remark. "Oh, Lena, you definitely know how to put a smile on my face!"

"Well, I think that Mason will put a _grin_ on your face after he gives you a compliment on it!" Katherine said with a giggle.

The three sisters continued to converse and giggle on their way down the stairs, where they were greeted by Damon, Elijah and Mason.

Mason watched Damon and Elijah take their wives' hands and escort them to the living room. When he saw the Tatia, he smiled at her. "Tatia, darling, you look beautiful. And you're wearing my favorite color."

"I know how much you loved it when I wore green…before, so I wanted to give you a little enticement," she said with a smirk then moved closer. "Did it work?"

Mason smiled and pulled her into his arms. "How's this for an answer?" He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Oh, I very much like that answer," she said after pulling back. She kissed him softly again then groaned when Tanya began to wail from the other room.

Mason heard his daughter's wails from the other room. "Sounds like someone wants her mommy."

Tatia nodded. "Yeah, duty calls." She sighed and looked at him. "To be continued?"

Mason nodded as well. "Yeah, to be continued."

They both headed toward the living room, where Meredith was just gently easing Tanya out of her baby carrier, smiling when Tatia took her from her stepmother's arms. "Thank you, Meredith," she said with a smile to the older woman.

Tatia sat down and grabbed a blanket, covering herself so that she could nurse Tanya.

Mason accepted a glass of water from his soon to be father in law and smiled over at John. "Thanks for throwing this little engagement party for us, John," he said as he took a drink of his water.

John smiled. "You're family now, Mason. Meredith and I wanted to welcome you properly. "

Before Mason could respond, Savannah came running up to John. "Daddy, Mommy had an accident and she can't get up!" she told him with tears in her eyes. John immediately handed Mason his glass and went to check on Meredith, whom he found in the kitchen.

"Meredith, what happened, baby?" he asked as he moved her slightly until he could cradle her in his arms.

Meredith moaned before she replied, "I...I don't know. One minute I'm fine, the next, I'm on the floor."

John nodded. "Are you going to be okay? I don't have to call the ambulance, do I?"

"No, John, that's not necessary," said Meredith. "I had a slight fainting spell, that's all." She sighed. "I think it might have something to do with the baby."

"Tanya?"

"John, I meant I'm pregnant. That's probably why I fainted. Though, I never had this problem when I was pregnant with Savannah or Christopher."

"I'm calling my brother, okay? I don't want you to be on your feet any more than you have to be," John said as he pulled out his cell phone to call Grayson.

After several rings, Grayson picked up on his end. "John, what is it?"

"Gray, it's Meredith," his brother replied. "She's pregnant again and she fainted in the kitchen."

John looked at Meredith as soon as he got off the phone. "Gray's on his way, love."

When Grayson got there, Mason answered the door and let him in, taking him to the kitchen, where John was still holding Meredith on the floor.

John saw his brother enter the kitchen and gave him a nod. Grayson nodded as well and knelt down in front of Meredith, who smiled at him and said, "Grayson, thank God you're here."

His brother nodded then smiled once again at Meredith before turning to John. "We should probably get her onto a flat surface, like a bed or something," Grayson suggested to his brother.

John nodded. "I think I know what to do. There's a futon in the rec room. It should be flat enough."

Grayson nodded again before looking up at Mason. "Mason, would you mind helping John carry Meredith?" he asked the man.

Mason nodded. "Sure thing."

He then helped lift Meredith off the kitchen floor and carry her to the rec room, where the futon in question was housed. Together, he and John placed Meredith gently down on the flat yet firm surface.

John settled in next to his wife, holding her hand as she smiled lovingly up at him. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Meredith smiled as she felt John kissing her knuckles. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, my dear, sweet Merry-Go-Round," he said with a grin. She made a face at him for the nickname but then squeezed his hand tight as Grayson began to examine her.

Once the exam was done, John looked at Meredith and smiled. "Well, it's official, you're pregnant. Now, I'm going to recommend that you take it easy and stay off your feet."

Meredith nodded then wrapped her arms around John's neck as he stood up with her cradled in his arms. With her head nestled within a portion of his neck and shoulder, John carried her into their bedroom before heading back to the living room to tell his daughters about their stepmother's condition.

John cleared his throat and said, "Girls, Meredith is going to have another baby."

"That's so great!" Elena, Katherine and Tatia all said with beaming smiles.

John smiled. "I'm excited as well. We're really going to be one big happy family."

"Do you two have any names picked out?" Tatia asked as she smiled at her future husband when he eased their daughter out of her mother's arms.

John shook his head. "Not yet, but we have plenty of time to pick some out."

"In the meantime, we're going to spoil him or her as rotten as possible, right, sisters?" Katherine said as she brushed Savannah's hair so she could begin braiding it.

Elena and Tatia nodded and said in unison, "Right, Kitty Kat."

Damon and Mason smiled as they heard them speaking in unison, thinking it was adorable. Elijah smiled as well as he watched Katherine braiding Savannah's hair.

Once Katherine was done, she set Savannah down and smiled as she watched her half-sister wander over to John and lifted her arms to be picked up. Savannah's giggles soon filled the room as the sandy-haired man began twirling her around.

John laughed along with his daughter as he twirled her around. He was glad things were finally going well and didn't want anything to spoil it.

His smile turned into an even bigger one when he felt Savannah's small fingers framing his face between them. "I love you, Daddy," she said with a soft, sweet smile that reminded him so much of looking at Meredith.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said softly back as he leaned over and blew a raspberry unto her cheek to keep the tears hidden from all four of his daughters.

Elena, Katherine, and Tatia watched their father playing with their half sister, smiling at the tender moment between them. However, Elena noticed that John was crying, but was hiding it from them. She wanted to say something, but decided against it, thinking that he'd just say that he had something in his eye, like most men would do.

Katherine nudged Elena. "Are you seeing…?"

Her sister nodded. "He'll only tell us that he's got something in his eye though," Elena replied.

Katherine nodded. "I guess so. Men tend to act like that to show that they're tough and that they're not having a moment where their emotions are showing."

_Later…_

Tatia raced in ahead of Mason at the apartment building she was going to call home, squealing as he caught her around the waist. She was happy to have this time alone with him, grateful for Katherine and Elijah for taking Tanya for the overnight.

Mason kissed her neck as he heard her giggles. "Did I ever tell you that you have the cutest giggle, Tatiana?"

Tatia smiled. "About a thousand times since we got engaged, but I thank you for the compliment."

Her fiancé turned her around until he was looking into her eyes, arms locked in a firm embrace around her somewhat trim waist. "I love you, Tatiana Miranda Gilbert," he whispered before claiming her lips with his.

Tatia smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I love you too, Mason Garrett Lockwood."

Mason smiled then picked her up bridal style and carrying her into the building where the apartment was, going all the way to the top floor with her still in his arms.

When they got to their destination, Mason carried her into the bedroom, following her onto the cool sheets as he laid her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately as he ran his hands up and down her body, hearing her moans as she returned his kiss.

She pushed him onto his back then straddled his hips before sitting up to slowly peel the soft cotton material of the medium green dress up and over her head. Mason groaned low in his chest at the sight of her in the strapless bra in a shimmering silver color. "Tatiana, beautiful, do you know how gorgeous you are right now?"

Tatia smiled. "I do." She kissed him. "You make me feel gorgeous, Mason."

Mason returned her kiss and reached up, unhooking the back of her bra, tossing it to the floor and gently caressing her breasts.

Tatia's olive-skinned fingers comb into his hair before she was guiding his lips where she wanted them. Mason followed her silent demand, his mouth closing around her sensitive, aching breast and suckling on it while his hands moved to her hips so he could hook his fingers into the waistband of her panties.

Tatia felt his fingers playing with the waistband of her panties, throwing her head back and letting out a scream of pleasure. How she missed these moments with him and she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him.

Mason shifted them until he could gently press his bride-to-be onto the covers before once again hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties and gently pulling them down her legs before tossing them aside. He paused to look at her beauty then smiled when he glanced to see her toes nudging at his thigh. Gently and softly, Mason took her foot into both of his hands then tugged gently until she was sliding closer in his direction and at the edge of the bed.

Mason then pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He also pulled down his pants and threw them onto the floor. Tatia smiled at this and then reached with her hands down to the waistband of his boxers, groaning her a groan from him. "Do you want me, Tatiana?"

"Always."

_Two Years Later…_

Elena, Katherine and Tatia were sitting in the downstairs part of their father's home. Katherine held Savannah while Christopher and 2-year-old Erika were sitting on the couch between the sisters. "Where is Mommy going to go now?" Savannah asked Katherine softly, tears running down her cheeks.

Her half-sister wiped them away gently with a soft tissue. "Mommy is going to Heaven, Savannah. Her heart wasn't doing very well and it needed some rest," she told the little girl.

Mason held 2-year-old Tanya in his arms while everyone else sat on the couch. Tanya looked at him. "Why is everyone so sad, Daddy?"

"They're sad because of Grandma, sweetie," he replied. "It's nearly time for her to go to Heaven, so that she can play with the angels."

Upstairs, John rests next to Meredith as her weak fingers stroke over his cheeks. Tears are running down them but she can't see them because the disease she was diagnosed with at the end of her pregnancy with Erika took away her eyesight.

John sobbed. "I love you so much, Meredith. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I hate that you're not going to be with me much longer. I don't want to raise Savannah, Christopher and Erika alone."

With weak, shaking hands, John felt Meredith pull him closer until she could whisper hoarsely in his ear, "You are a good father, Jonathan Gilbert. You are going to raise our children the best you can. You are going to tell them all about me, and how much I loved them."

John sniffed. "I know, but it's going to be hard not having you here to guide me, like you did before."

"I'll still guide you, John," said Meredith. "But, it'll be from a different place."

She felt herself growing weaker by the second and found that she couldn't move. "I'll be smiling as you float away," John whispered, knowing her time to go was just seconds away.

Meredith gave him a weak smile and then closed her eyes for the final time. As she let out her final breath, John watched and, as he promised, smiled as he saw her spirit floating away.

**Note: Here's Part 1 of the epilogue! Enjoy and come back again!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previously, in "Oh, Baby!," Meredith succumbs to her illness.**_

**Chapter 22 - Epilogue Pt. 2**

_30 YEARS AGO..._

_**J**__ohn Gilbert walked along the square, not really paying much attention to anything, except the scenery. He sighed as he sat down on the bench. He was still minding his business when a voice said, "Is this seat taken?"_

_John looked up and saw a lovely woman smiling at him and couldn't help but smile himself. "Oh, uh, no, it's not. Go right ahead."_

_The brunette smiled as she sat down next to him. "Thanks for sharing the bench with me," she said as she slipped her purse from her shoulder then set it on the bench between them._

_John nodded and said, "By the way, I'm John Gilbert. What's your name, beautiful?"_

_She gives him a smirk then holds out her hand to him. "I'm Dr. Meredith Fell, handsome," she replied._

_John smiled. "It's lovely to meet you, Dr. Meredith Fell."_

_"And you as well, John Gilbert," Meredith said with a smile back at him. She heard a horn honking and turned to see the truck pulling up. "That's my brother. He's giving me a ride home."_

_John looked up and saw Meredith's brother pulling up. Quickly, he jotted down his cell number and gave it to her. "Here's my number. I'd love to hear from you."_

Meredith smiled, jotted down her cell number and gave it to him. "I'd love to hear from you too." She kissed his cheek. "It was nice to have met you, John Gilbert."

_**A Few Days Later…**___

Meredith was walking through the backyard of her new home when she heard the doorbell ring from the front. She ran quickly through the house and hastily opened the door.

_When Meredith opened the door, she saw John standing there. "John, what are you doing here?"_

John smiled at her. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop in." He looked around at the interior from where he stood. "This is a nice place you got here."

_She nods and grins at him, stepping back to let him inside. "Come on in," she said as her invitation._

_John smiled and walked into the house, closing the door behind him and then pulled her into his arms. "Meredith, I can't stop thinking about you. I think I may be falling for you, and hard too."_

_Meredith shakes her head as she pulls away. "No, John, you can't. It's too soon …" She doesn't count on her actions that follow as she peels her shirt up over her head and throwing it to the floor._

_John saw her peel off her shirt, smiling wide. "So beautiful."_

_Reaching out, Meredith's fingers were shaking as she began to unbutton his shirt but John stopped her. "I…I don't know if I can do this, John. I'm scared," she said in a whisper before turning her back to him._

_"Meredith, you don't have to be afraid of me," said John. "I would never hurt you."_

Meredith nodded. "It's not you I'm afraid of."

"What are you afraid of?" said John. "Tell me."

_She continued to shake her head. "I recently found out that I am dying. The doctors tell me that I have a while to live, but I'll probably die before I can get too old," she tells him in the same whisper from before._

_John turned her around and took her hands in his. "I can help you, if you want. My brother, Grayson, is a doctor, and he can give you whatever medicine you need to combat your illness."_

_"I'm a doctor too, and the other doctors I work with, which includes my brother and sister…they all told me the same thing," Meredith said. Tears sprang to her eyes as she pulled her hands away from his and turned her back on him once again._

_John bit his lip before hugging her from behind. He kissed her hair and whispered, "I still want to help you, Meredith. I won't let you suffer alone. I'm not the kind of man who turns his back on people. You obviously need someone to be there for you in your time of need and damn it, I want to be there for you. I don't care what it is, I'm not about to turn away, not when I'm already involved."_

_"What…what about that brunette I've seen you around town with? I don't want to get you in trouble, John," Meredith whispered as she wrapped her arms over his._

_John sighed. "Isobel doesn't have to know. It'll be our secret."_

_"I don't usually sleep with married men, John, but you're the first that is allowing me to break all the rules I've set for myself," Meredith said as she turned around to give him a tearful smile._

_John smiled at her. "Yeah, well, there are times when Isobel and I don't exactly get along. Today just happened to be one of those times."_

_"What have the fights been about?" Meredith asked as she once again began to unbutton his shirt._

_John forced a smile as she unbuttoned his shirt. "She's been sleeping around with other men. She doesn't have any regard for my feelings at all and I hate it."_

_Meredith nodded as she finally got his shirt open and pushed it off his shoulders. "Let's not talk about her anymore, okay?" she asked softly as she took his hands then guided them backward toward the door leading into her bedroom._

_John followed Meredith into her room and then shut the door behind them, pulling her into his arms and capturing her lips with his, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, following her onto the cool sheets._

_Present Day…_

John was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice at his elbow. He turned to see his now teenage daughter, Savannah, and gave her a smile. "Hi, sweetheart," he said as he hugged her gently but fiercely.

Savannah smiled at her father. "What are you thinking about, Daddy?"

"I was just thinking about how your mother and I met," her father replied. "She was the most beautiful woman I ever met." He pulled back to look at her. "You look like her."

"I do?" Savannah asked as she looked up at him with a surprised look.

John nodded. "Yes. I look at you and I see your mother. She would be proud of the young woman you're becoming." He kissed her forehead. "She loved you so much, Savannah. She wanted me to tell you that."

"She was the most beautiful woman. I was sad when she died, Daddy. But, I'm glad that I have you, Elena, Kitty Kat and Tatia to watch over me. Speaking of my sisters, can I go see Lena today?"

John smiled at her. "Of course you can, sweetheart."

Savannah hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Please, be careful on the roads," John said, hugging her back before she ran out the door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way.

John sighed as he watched her go. When did she grow up? It seemed like only yesterday, she was a toddler and now, she was blossoming into a young woman. When she was gone, he looked up to the heavens and said to Meredith, "Our little Savannah is becoming a very beautiful young woman, Merry. You'd be very proud of her. I know I am. I wish you could be here to see her. She looks so much like you."

_"I know,"_ an almost-ghost like voice said from behind him. John whirled around and saw the transparent form of his wife before him. _"You have raised her well, John. She's definitely a beauty, like I was."_

John felt his eyes widen at the sight of his wife's spirit. "Meredith." His expression softened and he smiled. "I miss you so much, my love."

_"I know you do,"_ she replied._ "I miss you too. I've been watching over you and our family."_

John fell to his knees, hands clasping firmly together as if he was praying. "I never realized it would be so hard raising Savannah and Erika, but it seemed that I had a lot of help from our other girls. Which I was grateful for," he told Meredith.

Meredith nodded._ "Elena, Katherine, and Tatia have been very helpful and I'm pleased that all the grandchildren are close to each other."_

_Meanwhile…_

Savannah arrived at the boardinghouse, hurriedly rushing into the house. "Elena, sis, are you home?" she called out as she stepped into the foyer.

Elena heard her sister calling to her and came downstairs, smiling at her. "Oh, hey, Savannah, it's been a while. How's Daddy been?"

"He's okay," said Savannah. "He still misses Mom, though. He told me that I looked like her."

"Mama was definitely the greatest person we all knew," Elena replied as she hugged her younger sister. Before Meredith's untimely death, Elena, Katherine and Tatia had taken it upon themselves to call Meredith 'Mama', and she never corrected them.

Savannah sighed. "I just wish she was still here. Sometimes, there are things I can't tell Daddy and I may not want to tell you."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm still your sister. Sisters listen. Katherine listened to ALL of my problems growing up, and so did your other sister, Tatiana. So, if you can't talk to Daddy, then you can come and talk to me, Kitty Kat or T, okay?" Elena said, hugging her a second time.

Savannah smiled. "Okay."

Just then, Evelyn came into the room, carrying a toddler in her arms. "Well, hello, Aunt Savannah, it's so nice to see you again," she said with a smile.

Savannah smiled at Evelyn. "Hey, Evelyn." She looked at the toddler in her arms. "Hi, Amelia."

"Hi!" Amelia said excitedly as she squirmed in her mother's arms. Evelyn let her down slowly, watching as Amelia hugged her pregnant belly.

Savannah noticed Evelyn's belly. "Wow, Evelyn, you look great. I'll bet you're excited about the new baby."

"I am," she replied. "Robert is excited as well."

"Do you know what you two are having?" Savannah asked as the four females gathered into the living room to sit down in various places.

"Yes. We found out yesterday…IT'S A BOY!" Evelyn said excitedly.

Savannah clapped her hands excitedly. "That's awesome! I can't wait to spoil him rotten!"

Katherine nodded. "Believe me, Savannah, we all are. Between all of us, he's going to be plenty spoiled."

"Have you and Robert decided on names yet?" Savannah asked as Amelia came over and lifted her arms in the motion to be picked up.

Evelyn nodded. "We've narrowed it down to either Jonathan Robert or Elijah Robert."

Katherine smiled when she heard the second name. "You're naming him after your father?"

"I want to , yes," said Evelyn. "I named Amelia after my mother, so why not continue the trend?"

"What about Elijah Jonathan?" Savannah suggested quietly with a soft smile. "That way, you have both Daddy's name and Elijah's name?"

Evelyn smiled at Savannah's suggestion. "Elijah Jonathan. Yeah, that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Savannah."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Glad I could help."

They all turned when Damon, Elijah and Robert walked into the room. "Hello, ladies," Damon said with a smirk.

Elena smiled at her husband. "Hey, Damon."

Damon went over to his wife and kissed her passionately. "I hope you're not having too much fun without us."

"Not possible," said Elena. "If we did that, there wouldn't be any fun left for our adoring husbands to have."

Elijah chuckled before kissing Katherine on the lips and his eldest daughter's forehead.

Katherine smiled at her husband and returned his kiss. "Guess what, hon? We just helped Evelyn choose a name for our grandson."

"You did?" he replied. "What name did you choose?"

Savannah smiled. "Elijah Jonathan."

Evelyn looked at her husband. "Do you like that name, my love?"

"I love it very much," said Robert. "It's a wonderful name."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Amelia ran to answer it, grinning at the couple that stood in the doorway.

Carrie and Liam smiled at Amelia and Liam said to her, "Hello there, Miss Amelia. May we come in?"

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Uh huh. Come on in."

She stepped back and let them in before shutting the door with a soft slam behind her.

Elijah smiled at his nephew. "Liam, my boy, what brings you here?"

Liam looked at Carrie and then at his uncle. "Uncle Elijah, Carrie and I have an announcement to make, and I'm glad that everyone is here."

"An announcement?" said Elena. "What kind of an announcement?"

Liam was about to answer her when Carrie interrupted him, saying, "Actually, we have two announcements. One, I'm pregnant, and two, we're getting married!"

"Oh my God, congratulations you two," Elena was the first to burst out excitedly as she hugged her eldest daughter.

Damon heard what Carrie had said and looked at Liam, raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat as he stood up. "Liam, can I have a word with you?" He stole a glance at Elena and Carrie and then back at Liam again. "In private?"

Liam nodded and, excusing himself from the others, followed Damon out to the garden. It was quiet until Damon sighed and said, "You asked my daughter to marry you without coming to me first? And then, to top it all off, you got her pregnant? I thought that as Klaus' son, you would've learned that you have to ask me, her father, for permission before putting an engagement ring on her finger."

Liam bowed his head and then reluctantly met Damon's gaze. "I know I should've asked you for permission first, but after Carrie told me about the baby, I immediately proposed without thinking."

"Do Klaus and Caroline know about this at least?"

"Yes, they do," said Liam. "They were the first ones I told."

Damon let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that your parents found out first," he told Liam as he reached out with one hand then clapped Liam's shoulder, squeezing it gently but firmly.

Liam smiled slightly. "Does this mean I have permission to marry your daughter, Damon?"

"Do you love her?"

Liam nodded. "With every breath in my body."

"Then, yes, you have my permission to marry my daughter," said Damon. "But, if you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down, kill you, and make it look like an accident."

Liam gulped then nodded slowly. "Okay, Damon, I promise I won't hurt Carrie."

Damon nodded and smiled at him. "Good." He cleared his throat. "How about we go back inside before Carrie thinks I'm torturing you?" He saw the look of panic on the younger man's face. "Relax, I was kidding."

Liam could only nod again in response as he went back into the boardinghouse ahead of Damon.

Carrie noticed that Liam looked a bit nervous when he came back. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Your father scares me, love," he replied. "He threatened to kill me after giving me permission to marry you."

"Daddy, why would you do that?" Carrie demanded Damon when he came in behind Liam.

Damon was floored at his daughter's demand. "I was being protective, sweetheart."

"Yes, but Liam would never hurt me," said Carrie. "I've known him for years. He's my best friend, and he promised that he'd take care of me and our child."

"Oh, sweetheart, you know I like Liam. He's a good guy. I am only being a protective father," Damon said as he opened his arms to his oldest daughter.

Carrie smiled and went over to her father, letting him hug her. "I know you are, Daddy, and I love you."

"I love you too, Carrie," he replied. "And I'm happy for you and Liam."

"I'm happy too, Daddy," she said softly.

Damon stepped back and looked into his oldest daughter's eyes. "That's good. As long as my little girl is happy, that's all that really matters. I've always done everything to make you, your mother, and your brothers and sisters happy, and to see that you're happy with the man you love, it means that I've succeeded."

"How are my younger siblings anyway?" Carrie asked with a grin.

Damon smiled. "Well, Damian has a girlfriend, Dominic got a scholarship to Virginia State University, Juliet is going toward her green belt in karate, and your adopted sister, Katie, she's on the swim team and training for the All-State Swim Meet."

Elena decided to speak up. "In other words, they're all good."

Carrie giggles then snuggles up to Liam as he embraces her from behind. "I'm glad for that. I'll have to ask Damian about his new girlfriend sometime."

Damon smiled. "I think you'll be asking him about her sooner than you think. He's bringing her to the big family reunion this weekend. From what he's told your mother and I about her, she's amazing." He saw Elena giving him a playful glare. "Not half as amazing as your mother, mind you, but amazing."

Liam laughed a bit, kissing Carrie's neck. "Say no more, we know what you meant."

**Note: Thus ends Part 2 of the epilogue! Join us for the next part and enjoy what my co-writer and I have given you!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previously in "Oh Baby!" John remembers about when he first met Meredith then talks to her spirit. Carrie and Liam tell her parents that they're engaged and expecting a baby, and Evelyn tells her mom and both of her aunts that she's having a boy.**_

**Chapter 23 - Epilogue, Part 3: Just a Little Trip, Pt. 2**

_30 Years Ago_

_**"J**__eremy, come on, we're going to be late!" Katherine called up the stairs, leaning a little on the banister._

_Hearing his sister calling to him, Jeremy flew down the stairs and stood in front of her. "Sorry, Kat, I couldn't find my lucky sun glasses. You know I can't go anywhere without them."_

Katherine sighed and pointed to the top of his head. "Have you tried looking on your head?"

Jeremy felt around and when he saw he had put them on top of his head, he laughed slightly. "Oh, yeah, I forgot I put them there before. Thanks, Kat. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I shudder to think," said Katherine, rolling her eyes at her brother's weirdness. "Now that we've found your stupid glasses, can we go?"

_"Yes, we can go. Lena, are you ready too?" Jeremy called into the kitchen._

"I'm coming!" Elena called back. She was in the process of fixing their lunches and was almost done with Jeremy's.

_Elena came in with the lunches for them. "Here's the lunches."_

_"You're so good and responsible, Lena. What would we do without [I]you[/I]?" Katherine said with a smirk, darting away when her sister looked like she was going to slap her._

_**At School…**___

Elena and Katherine walked in together, their arms linked. They glanced around then both spotted a dark-haired man in a pair of dark brown slacks and a dark brown button-up shirt. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Kitty Kat?" Elena asked.

"That's a fine looking specimen, Lena," Katherine agreed with her twin sister.

_Elijah saw the girls looking at him and heard what they were saying. "Hello, girls."_

Elena and Katherine smiled at him and waved. "Hi, Elijah."

_Elijah turned when he heard someone calling for him and smiled at his older brother._

_Elijah smiled at Finn. "Hello, brother. I didn't know you were going to be here."_

_"They've asked me to play substitute until they can assign me to my first case," Finn replied with a smile. He saw the two girls still gawking at Elijah and moved over to them. "Hello, ladies, I'm Finnegan Mikaelson, but you can call me Finn."_

"I'm Katherine," Katherine said.

"And I'm Elena, her twin sister," Elena said.

_Finn smiled at them. "A pleasure to meet you both. You're not bothering my brother, are you?"_

_"You think we're bothering Elijah? Oh, no, we're just excited for senior year!" Katherine said with a bubbly smile._

"Finn doesn't seem to remember that I am dating the lovely Elena," Elijah said with a pointed look to his older brother.

_Finn glared at Elijah. "That is not true at all. I do remember that you and Elena are dating."_

Elijah shook his head. "It didn't seem that way when you asked if they were bothering me."

_Finn gave him another glare. "All the baby stuff that I've been going through has clouded my memory, okay?" he said as an excuse before turning and walking toward the administration office._

_Katherine smiled as she watched Finn leave and then looked at Elijah. "And I thought Jeremy was weird."_

_"Ever since he married Sage 10 years ago, he's completely devoted his time to her and their family. I wouldn't be surprised by it. Did I tell you the latest story with Bridget?" Elijah asked as he slipped his hand into Elena's as he, Elena and Katherine walked through the halls._

_Elena smiled at Elijah. "No, but I'd like to hear it."_

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Sure you would."

_Elena reached over and pinched her sister's arm then gave Katherine a glare. "Why don't you go find Damon and harass him for a bit, okay?"_

_Katherine smiled. "I was just on my way to find him now."_

_"You don't have to look far," a smooth voice said from behind them. Katherine squealed and jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him passionately._

_Elena shook her head. "Do you have to do that in front of us?"_

Damon let go of Katherine's lips and looked at Elena. "Hello to you too, Elena."

_Elena scowled at him then leaned into Elijah as he embraced her gently. "We'll see you two after school," he said before leading Elena off to their first class._

_Damon watched as Elijah walked away with Elena, his heart breaking a little. Although he was dating Katherine, Damon yearned for Elena. She was perfection in every sense of the word and yet, that British twit had swept her off her feet. To see her with him was torture and thankfully, Katherine was there to distract him from his jealousy. Katherine noticed the look on his face and said, "You like Elena, don't you? It's okay, I won't get mad if you say yes. I see it all the time when you look at her."_

Damon looked at Katherine and, knowing he couldn't lie to her, sighed and said, "As a matter of fact, Katherine, I do like Elena. In fact, it's more than that. I'm in love with her. It's gotten to the point where I fantasize about challenging Elijah to duel for her affections."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I feel the same," said Katherine. "I've always liked Elijah and I'm jealous of Elena for being with him. You know those sarcastic remarks I'm known for? That's my way of hiding my jealousy."

_Damon nodded then held out his hand for Katherine. "I'm sure that we'd be just as much in love with each other as they are," he said as the two of them walked toward their first class._

_Katherine looked at Damon as they walked. Sighing, she said, "I do agree with you, Damon, even though I'm still jealous of my sister. I guess we're distracting each other from it."_

"There's nothing we can do about it," he replied. "At least, not now. We'll just have to bide our time and see what happens."

_Katherine nodded and leaned into him as he put one arm around her shoulders. "How's your brother doing? Is he still smitten with the lovely Rebekah?"_

_Grateful for the change in subject, Damon smiled and said, "Oh, yeah, he's hopelessly in love with her. In fact, he talks about her so much, it drives me crazy."_

Katherine giggled. "I know what you mean. Jeremy is the same way about Anna. He talks about her constantly."

_Damon chuckled then opened the door for Katherine while he said, "After you, Ms. Gilbert."_

_Katherine smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."_

She kissed him softly before walking into the room, Damon following suit half a beat later.

_**After School…**___

Katherine was soaking in the sun out on the bleachers while she took a break from teaching the new routines when she felt someone watching her. "You're here for a reason, aren't you, Elijah?" she asked without opening her eyes.

_Elijah smiled at her. "Of course, Katerina. I'm here because I can't hide the fact that I desire you. I've been felt that way for a long time."_

Katherine sat up and looked at him, smiling at him. "Really? That's funny, because I feel that way about you."

_Elijah was prepared to lean in and kiss her when her cell phone went off._

_Katherine groaned and answered her phone. "What? I'm kind of busy right now. Is this important?"_

_"Sweetheart, you're needed at home," her mother Miranda said from the other end._

_Katherine groaned again. "All right, Mom, I'll be right home." She hung up and looked at Elijah. "That was my mother. She wants me to come home."_

Elijah nodded. "I could give you a ride home if you'd like. Unless, of course, Damon has already offered?"

"Damon unfortunately got detention," said Katherine. "He got into a fight with this idiot who said something about his mom to his face." She sighed. "So, yeah, you can give me a ride home." She raised a curious eyebrow. "Wait, what about Elena? Won't she object to this?"

_"She also got detention. For talking during the class that Finn is teaching temporarily," Elijah replied with a chuckle._

_**GILBERT HOUSE - LATER...**___

Elijah pulled up to Katherine's house, looking at her. He didn't want her to go and he was tempted to slam on the brakes and drive away with her, not caring if he'd be arrested for kidnapping. Sighing, he said, "Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

Katherine smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, thank you."

Elijah then got out of the car and, helping Katherine out, he held her arm as he walked her to the front door. When they got there, Katherine was about to say something when he pulled her to him and kissed her softly and passionately. Katherine immediately returned it, moaning against his mouth as their tongues danced. After a few minutes, they reluctantly pulled back, breaking the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

_"Katerina…" Elijah said in a hoarse voice, his accent even thicker than it was before._

_Katherine licked her lips. "I know, I enjoyed that too." She kissed him again. "You do realize that neither Elena nor Damon can know about this, right? We have to be secretive, no matter what."_

"I understand," he replied, returning her kiss. "I'd do anything for you, Katerina, even keep secrets."

_She nodded then turned and went into the house, where she was greeted with the frown from her other sister, Tatia. "What do you want, T?" Katherine asked as she brushed past her and headed toward the stairs._

_Tatia then said, "What do you think you were doing with Elena's boyfriend, Kat?"_

"That is none of your business," she replied. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Elena about it, because she doesn't need to know what I was doing."

_Tatia gave a snort of laughter. "You think I'm going to tell dear, _sweet_ Elena about what you were doing outside with [I]her[/I] boyfriend? Not a chance in hell," she said before turning and heading for the kitchen._

_**OUTSIDE...**___

Damon pulled his Camaro up to the Gilbert house, stealing a glance at Elena. He had given her a ride home, even though she was reluctant to accept his offer. He bit his lip before saying, "We're here."

Elena looked out the window, seeing her house in front of her and then back at Damon. "Thanks for the ride." She was about to leave, but felt him grab her arm. "Let go of me, Damon, or I swear to God, I'll make you regret it."

Damon wasn't intimidated. Instead, he smirked at her. "You know it's not nice to swear."

Elena didn't get to answer him because he captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, pushing her up against the door. Elena moaned against his mouth and started hitting his arms. Damon pulled back a few minutes later and then, Elena slapped him. "What the hell was that, huh? Did you kiss me so that I would shut up?"

Damon groaned and rubbed his cheek. "No. I kissed you because...because I love you."

_Elena ignored his comment and climbed out of the car, only to come face to face with her other sister, Tatia. "And where do you think you're going, Lena?" Tatia asked as she placed her hand on her hips._

"Away from your interrogation," Elena hissed before going toward the house.

_Katherine saw Elena coming up the stairs after coning into the house. "Lena, what happened?"_

Elena glared at her sister. "Ask your boyfriend."

_"Damon, what did he do?" Katherine asked with a concerned look._

_Elena sighed heavily. "What did he do? He kissed me, that's what he did! Then, when I asked him why, he said it was because he loved me! Why would he do that when you're the one he's dating?"_

_She was shocked when her twin sister started reorganizing the things on her desk. Elena knew Katherine only did that when she was nervous and she had no idea why her sister was so nervous now._

_Elena raised an eyebrow at her sister's behavior. "Katherine, what's going on? Why are you so nervous?"_

Katherine looked up from what she was doing. "Nothing's wrong. I just...wanted to reorganize my desk, that's all." She went to turn around, but Elena grabbed her shoulder, making her face her. "Elena, let go of me. I told you that nothing was wrong."

"You liar, there is something wrong and you're not telling me. Now, why would Damon kiss me when you're his girlfriend and not me?"

_"Because I kissed Elijah first," Katherine said in a rushed mutter. "Damon doesn't know that, but Tatia does."_

_Elena growled and shoved her sister on the floor. "I knew it! I knew something was going on, especially from the way you always flirt with Elijah. I didn't say anything because I thought it was harmless and that nothing would come of it. But, now I see that you were planning to take him from me!"_

"Elena, calm down," said Katherine. "I didn't do it on purpose, you have to believe me. Elijah instigated it, not me."

_"Oh, really, and why should I believe you, Katherine Marie?" Elena hissed as she began fighting with her sister._

_"It's true," said Katherine. "Elena, you know I would never hurt you. Ask Elijah yourself if you don't believe me."_

_"Fine, I will. I'll be home in time for dinner. Tell Mom to wait on me!" Elena called over her shoulder after she got off of her sister then rushed out the house._

_Elena drove off toward Elijah's house and when she got there, she knocked on the door and was greeted by Elijah himself. "Elena, what are you doing here?"_

"Elijah Mikaelson, you have some explaining to do," she replied. "Katherine told me that you two kissed. Is that true?"

_"Yes, Elena, it is true. But, I don't want you to think of me as a cheater," he replied as he cupped her cheeks between his strong hands, moving his thumbs over the skin gently._

_**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - THAT SAME MOMENT...**___

Damon was staring at the ceiling in his room, thinking about Elena and the scene in his car. His thoughts were interrupted by Stefan's voice. Curious as to where it was coming from, he went to the living room and saw him on the phone with Rebekah. Great, just what he needed, his lovesick little brother talking to his girlfriend while he was miserable.

Unaware that Damon was there, Stefan was saying, "Yeah, this weekend sounds great. I'll definitely come to your party, Bekah. Should I bring anything?"

_"No, no, just bring yourself," Damon heard her say loudly through the line._

_Damon was still listening when his mother, Elisabetta, saw him standing there. "It's not nice to eavesdrop, Damon."_

"I wasn't eavesdropping," he replied. "I was just listening."

She shook her head. "I heard from your principal a little while ago. He said that you were in detention for fighting."

"I didn't start it," said Damon. "Some idiot insulted you to my face. What was I was supposed to do, let him get away with it?"

"It doesn't matter who started it, you still shouldn't have done it."

"I defended your honor, Mom," said Damon. "It's bad enough that Dad abandoned you two months before Stefan was born, but I wasn't about to stand by and let some punk go unpunished."

_"Oh, Damon Joseph Salvatore," his mother said with a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_When she saw his still-red cheek, she changed the subject. "What happened?"_

Damon didn't answer her right away, but gestured toward the kitchen. Elisabetta followed him and he closed the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "You know Elena, my girlfriend, Katherine's sister? Well, I kissed her."

"You kissed her?" said Elisabetta. "Damon, why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Damon. "I love her. I know it's wrong because I'm dating Katherine, but I've been in love with Elena for a long time, but because she's with Elijah, I can't have her, so I'm distracting myself with Katherine." He bit his lip. "The ironic thing is that Katherine wants Elijah, but she can't have him, so she's distracting herself with me. Don't get me wrong, we love each other, but we're in love with other people."

"You never told me that," Elena said as she and Damon sat on the bed, with him moving gentle circles over her pregnant belly.

Damon looked at her. "I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Oh, I believe you, don't get me wrong," she replied. "It's just...that you never told me that was the first time you kissed me and told me you loved me. You also never told me that you were distracting yourself with Katherine."

"Well, remember when I told you outside the bakery that I was in love with you for years?" said Damon. "Well, it started back then. Katherine knew that I was in love with you, and she knew that at the time, we couldn't do anything about it. Of course, I didn't count on getting detention for fighting or you getting detention for talking in class."

Elena nodded then pulled him up to her, kissing him softly. "I love you, Damon Joseph Salvatore," she whispered.

Damon smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. "I love you too, Elena Michelle Salvatore. You have made my life complete, and I don't regret kissing you in my car that day, even if you slapped me for it."

Elena laughed a bit at that and kissed him again. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I was angry because I had gotten detention and I wasn't exactly prepared for you to be as brazen as you were."

He kissed her one more time then pulled back to smile at her. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said then gently eased her off the bed.

Elena raised a curious eyebrow as Damon led her through the house. "What is it that you want to show me, Damon? Can't you give me a clue?"

Her question earned her a mischievous smirk from her husband. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Oh, come on," said Elena, a slight whine escaping. "I'll still act surprised if you tell me."

Damon shook his head no. "Nope, and just for that, I'm going to cover your eyes so you can't spoil the surprise," he said as he did just that, guiding her forward gently.

Elena felt him place his hand over her eyes, inwardly scolding herself for whining. She kept her mouth shut as he led her to where the surprise was. When they got there, Damon took his hand off her eyes, but telling her to keep them closed as he got ready. Then, after everything was ready, he went back over to his wife and whispered in her ear, "All right, open your eyes."

Elena did as she was instructed, gasping when she saw the surprise in front of her.

Damon smiled at her reaction. "Do you like it?"

Elena nodded. "Oh, I do. I'm sorry that I was impatient before you showed it to me."

**Note: Another update by my lovely co-writer and myself! Come back for another chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previously, "Oh, Baby!," Damon recalls when he first kissed Elena and told her he loved her.**_

**Chapter 24**

_TATIA & MASON'S APARTMENT - THAT SAME MOMENT..._****

Tatia hummed happily as she hung some curtains in the living room. She had recently purchased some new ones at the store and she wanted to hang them ASAP. When she was finished hanging them, she climbed down from the ladder and admired her work, smiling at it. The curtains were a beautiful blue to match the walls of the apartment.

As she was admiring them, a knock came to the door of the apartment and she turned her head to look in that direction, remembering the last time she'd answered the door to someone she wasn't expecting:

**25 Years Ago – Florida…**

_Her dark hair was hiding most of her face as she leaned over a project for one of her college classes when she heard the knock on the door._

_Raising a curious eyebrow, Tatia approached the door cautiously. After all, she didn't know who this was and her roommates weren't going to be back until the evening. Unlocking the knob, but keeping the chain on the top, she opened the door to see a young man who looked to be the same age as her and her roommates standing in the hall. "May I help you?"_

The guy smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but my roommates locked me out of my dorm and in the process, they took my phone. I was wondering if I could come in and use yours." He saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not a serial killer, I just need to use your phone."

_Tatia gave a brief nod then stepped back to let him inside. "Just let me send a text message to a friend of mine really quick, okay?" she asked before picking out her cell phone to send the message to Mason._

_Tatia texted Mason and when she came back into the room, she got the sneaking suspicion that something wasn't quite right about the whole thing. Her suspicions were confirmed when she came face to face with the barrel of a Glock 9mm. Her heart hammered in her chest the longer she stared at it. Great, and she had to fall for the 'I'm not a serial killer' lie that was the downfall of unsuspecting people in horror movies._

Gulping nervously, she said, "Please, don't hurt me. I'll give you whatever you want. Granted, I don't have much money, but..."

She was cut off when the guy punched her in the stomach, sending her to her knees and then grabbed her hair, yanking her head back as he pointed the gun at her temple. "Shut up! Now, unless you want your pretty head to be blown off, I suggest you be a good girl and do as you're told." He yanked her hair even harder, pressing the gun harder against her temple. "Understand?"

Tatia felt hot tears sting her eyes at the excessive force he was using and nodded. "Y-Yes. Just please, don't hurt me."

_"Good girl, Ms. Gilbert. Now, let's go for a little walk, shall we?" the man said before pulling her to her feet, keeping the gun pressed to her temple as he walked her toward the door._

_Tatia felt helpless as the man led her out of the door. Her heart was really pounding now, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She knew that if she resisted, she'd be dead, so she had to cooperate. At least until she could find an opportunity to escape. A thousand questions ran through her mind, such as, why was he targeting her? What was he expecting to gain from this? Was it because she was a Gilbert, one of the Founding families of Mystic Falls? Whatever the reason, she had to think of a way to get out of this alive._

_**Meanwhile…**___

Mason was walking down the street toward Tatia's off-campus apartment building with a bouquet of flowers when he spotted a strange man walking her out the door, a gun pressed to her temple.

_Mason growled at the guy. "Hey, punk! Take your damn hands off her!"_

The man then held Tatia tight against him and pointed the gun at her. "If you so much as move toward me, she gets a bullet in her head, got me?"

"She never did anything to you," said Mason, trying to reason with Tatia's captor. "Drop the gun and let her go!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

His answer came in the form of Mason charging him, making him release Tatia, and the two of them scuffled with the gun. While they were fighting, the gun went off and hit Tatia in the thigh, making her fall to the ground in pain. Mason saw this and punched the guy out before heading over to the injured Tatia, taking out his phone and dialing 911.

_"M…Mason, it hurts," Tatia gasped out as she watched him dialing 911._

_Mason kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay, baby. We're going to get you to the hospital." He put operator on speaker as he tied his bandana around her leg as a tourniquet._

_**Later, at the Hospital…**___

Mason pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of Tatia's father Grayson.

_After several rings, Grayson answered on his end. "Mason?"_

"Dr. Gilbert, I'm with Tatia at the hospital," he replied. "Some guy had her at gun point. I was fighting him and she accidentally got shot."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's in surgery now to get the bullet," said Mason. "But, I think she's going to be okay."

_"Thank you for letting me know, son. Her mother and I will be on our way soon," Grayson said before ending the call._

_Mason placed his phone back in his pocket and then saw a doctor approaching him. "How is she?"_

"Miss Gilbert is a very lucky young woman," he replied. "She did lose some blood, but we were able to give her more once we removed the bullet."

_**A Few Hours Later, the Hospital…**___

Mason was pacing back and forth when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned, relief filling his face when he saw that it was Miranda Gilbert.

_Mason smiled at Miranda. "Hello, Mrs. Gilbert."_

Miranda hugged him. "Grayson and I came as fast as we could. I'm so relieved to know that you saved Tatia from that awful man."

_"Tatia is my saving grace, and I know I'm hers too," Mason told Miranda with a forced smile._

_Miranda nodded and before she could say anything else, Grayson came in and found his wife and Mason hugging each other. "Any word yet?"_

"I heard from the doctor a little while ago," said Mason. "He told me that Tatia came through the surgery just fine. I didn't ask to see her, since I'm sure that you two would want to see her first."

_Mason shook his head, backing away. "She's your daughter, and I have to … get back to work," he said as an excuse before turning to flee out of the hospital._

_Grayson and Miranda watched as Mason left the hospital and looked at each other, curious and concerned at the same time._

_"You go and see how Tatiana is doing, and I'll go talk to him," Grayson said before kissing his wife softly and heading out of the hospital after Mason._

_Grayson went after Mason and found him in the parking lot. "Mason, are you all right, son?"_

Mason looked at the older man. "No, I'm not. In fact, I feel terrible." He bit his lip. "Tatia means the world to me and if I didn't do anything, chances are that man would've killed her." He ran a hand through his hair. "In fact, I don't just care about Tatia, I LOVE her! I love her with every breath in my body and if she died, I probably would've killed myself out of grief!"

_"When you love someone so much as I've seen you love my daughter, grief-driven death is never the answer, Mason. You learn to move on with your life, as if the person you loved would want you to," Grayson tells the taller man._

_Mason sniffed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Gilbert."_

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Mason," he replied. "I know you didn't mean what you said. I also know that you love my daughter and that you would do anything for her. I'd do the same for my Miranda. That woman is the love of my life, the air I breathe, and I'd swim the deepest ocean and climb the highest mountain to make her happy."

_**Present Day…**___

Tatia shook out of her thoughts then opened the door, smiling when she saw her daughter on the other side. "Tanya, how wonderful to see you," she said as the two brunettes hugged.

Tanya smiled at her mother. "Hi, Mom." She looked at the curtains that were hanging in the window. "I like the new curtains."

"Thank you," her mother replied. "I just got them and I thought I'd hang them up."

Tanya smiled again. "I can't wait for Colin to see them when he comes to meet you and Daddy," she told Tatia as they sat down on the couch together.

Tatia nodded. "How is Colin, by the way?"

"He's wonderful," her daughter replied. "I love him. He treats me like a queen."

"As long as he does that, you know I'm happy," Tatia says with a smile.

Tanya nodded and was about to say something when Mason came in. He smiled when he saw his daughter. "Hey, Tanya, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Hi Daddy, I thought I'd surprise you and Mom," Tanya says with a smile almost identical to her mother's.

Mason nodded and kissed her cheek. "Well, we're definitely surprised, and we're happy to see you." He then noticed the curtains and looked at Tatia. "Are those new curtains, hon?"

"They are indeed," his wife replied. "I just bought them." She smiled. "Do you like them?"

"I love them," said Mason. "They make the room brighter."

"Thank you, darling," Tatia says with a grin as Mason leaned down to kiss his wife.

Mason then looked at his daughter. "So, Tanya, when do we get to meet Colin? I'm interested to see what he has to offer, especially before I give him my blessing."

"He was asking the same thing earlier before I left his parents' mansion. Is Friday evening too soon, Daddy?" Tanya asked.

Mason looked at Tatia, who nodded, and then looked at his daughter. "Friday night is fine with us, sweetheart. Your mother will make a nice dinner and we'll have a nice evening together."

**_Later…_**

After Tanya goes home to her apartment, Tatia is in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and Mason when she felt her husband wrap his arms around her from behind. "Hmm, you're supposed to be in the shower, mister," she said on a strangled moan when she felt his hands playing with the hem of her top.

Mason smiled and kissed her neck. "Maybe I didn't want to be in there alone."

Tatia giggled. "You're so bad."

"I may be bad, but if I remember correctly, I got you there, gorgeous," Mason growled as he bit down on her olive-skinned earlobe before turning her around and lifting her up onto the counter, wrapping her legs snugly around his waist then captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Tatia smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, running her fingers through his hair. "I think I agree with you. You did get me, and I got you."

"My bad, bad girl," Mason said as he began kissing along her jaw and into her neck.

Tatia giggled as he kissed her neck. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

"Never," Mason said with a smirk before wrapping his arms around her then turned and headed toward the stairs. "If I also recall, I wanted you to join me beneath that hot, steamy shower."

Tatia giggled as they made their way to the bathroom. Once there, Mason, shut the door behind them and placed her on the counter before running the water, placing her down and helped her off with her clothes, kissing and nibbling every inch of her in the process.

"Oh, Mason, don't stop, baby, that feels so good," Tatia moaned out when she felt him kissing between her thighs.

Mason smirked. "I have no intention of stopping, my love. I'm only just beginning."

To prove his point, Mason began licking a trail higher, to her feminine core, where he used his hands to part her thighs further apart.

Tatia felt what he was doing and let out a scream of pleasure, arching her back and then grabbed onto his hair, the silky strands making her tremble in delight.

When Mason reached his destination, he let his warm breath blow gently and Tatia gripped the counter with clenched hands.

Mason smirked at her reaction and kept up his gentle blows. Tatia let out another scream, throwing her head back and panting. "Oh, Mason, I love you!"

_**Two Hours Later…**_

Tatia fell tiredly back against the pillows on hers and Mason's bed, smiling tiredly over at him. "You're always so amazing, Mason, do you know that?"

Mason smiled at his wife. "You're amazing as well, my love."

Tatia smiled as well. "Oh, and there's something I want you to know. I went to the doctor today and I found out I'm pregnant."

"I know what we can name her, too," Mason said. "I'm thinking…Mercedes Isabella Lockwood."

Tatia smiled. "That's a beautiful name." Curiously, she added, "Wait, how do you know it's going to be a girl again? What if it's a boy this time?"

Mason nodded. "Good point. Well, if it's a boy, we'll name him Ethan Richard Lockwood."

"Those are both good names, and if it's twins, we'll be set," Tatia said, shifting into him when she felt his hand move over her still-flat stomach.

Mason smiled. "I'd love if it were twins. I know that Tanya would love having both a brother and a sister."

"She would. She's always been asking when I'd have children again, and as much as I want to, I think we should do a surrogate mom," Tatia tells her husband.

Mason smiled and kissed her softly. "That's a wonderful idea, love. Whatever you want to do, I'll support you, like I've always been."

_**Two Days Later…**_

Tatia was using a curling iron on her daughter's hair and attempting not to fall over but eventually set the curling iron down and fainted dead away onto the floor. "Mom, what happened? DAD, come quick!"

Mason heard his daughter calling to him and came into the room. He was about to ask what was wrong, but when he saw Tatia on the floor, he immediately ran to her, kneeling beside her and picking her head up, gently slapping her face. "Tatia? Tatia, love, wake up! Come on, baby, don't do this to me! Open your eyes!"

His wife stirred beneath his words then looked around. "What happened to me? Why am I on the floor?"

Mason silently sighed in the relief and said, "You fainted, sweetheart. " He looked at Tanya. "Tanya was scared and called for me." He stroked her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, but I still think you should take me to the hospital to take precautions," Tatia told him.

Mason nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital so you could get some help."

"Do you want me to contact Granddad or not?" Tanya asked her father.

Mason nodded. "Yes, Tanya, call your grandfather and let him what's going on. Tell him that your mother fainted and that she needs to go to the hospital."

Tanya nodded and left the bathroom, her hair halfway done and dialed the number belonging to John then brought the phone up to her ear. She listened to it ring a few times before her grandfather picked up with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Granddad, it's Tanya," Tanya told him. "Mom fainted and we are taking her to the hospital, Dad and I are. Can you meet us there?"

John listened to what his granddaughter was saying. "All right, Tanya, I'll meet you at the hospital and we'll take care of your mother."

"Okay, I'll see you there, Granddad," Tanya said before ending the phone call.

Tanya returned to her parents after getting off the phone. "Granddad said he's going to meet us at the hospital."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mason said before standing up with Tatia clinging tightly to him. "I want you to go see your Great-Aunt Miranda and Great-Uncle Grayson, okay?"

Tanya nodded. "Okay, I'll go see them." She kissed both of her parents. "I'll tell them what's going on as well. I know that they'd want to know about this, and there's no point in keeping them in the dark."

Mason nodded as well. "Yeah, they'd have a fit if we did that."

Tanya smiled and headed out the door to her car while Mason took Tatia out to his van, heading to the hospital, and Tanya headed in the direction of her great-uncle and great-aunt's house.

_**At the Hospital…**_

"Mason, would you please stop that pacing and sit down? You're driving me crazy," Tatia demanded.

Mason looked at his wife. "I'm sorry, but I just...can't sit still for too long, or I get antsy."

She gestured for him to sit down at her knees and she picked up his hand. "This is how much I love you right now, Mason Lockwood," she told him softly as she kissed his side of their connected hands.

Mason smiled. "And this is how much I love you right now, Tatia Lockwood." He leaned in and kissed her softly, hearing her moaning against his lips as she returned his kiss.

Finally, she pulled back and gazed into his eyes as he brought their still connected hands up to his lips and kissed her olive-skinned hand. "I love you, Mason, no matter what the outcome of this hospital visit is," she tells him softly.

Mason was about to answer her when John approached them. He smiled at the couple. "You two ready?"

Tatia nodded. "We are, Daddy. We want to see what this visit is going to bring. I want to know why I fainted and scared Tanya."

"Well, sweetheart, it looks like I'm going to be a grandfather again," John said as he handed her the results.

Tatia smiled as John told them the news. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. Tanya is going to be a big sister."

"I just want you to remember that you'll need to remain in bed for the entire pregnancy, and that starts now, sweetheart," John told her.

Tatia nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I'll definitely stay in bed. I'm not taking any chances this time."

"I love you, sweetheart," John said as he leaned to kiss the top of her head.

Tatia nodded. "I love you too, Daddy."

_**Note: I think this is a good place to end things, since everyone is happy. My co-writer and I hope that you have enjoyed this journey and thank you for accompanying us. **_

_**~ END**_


End file.
